The Demon Shadow of Konoha
by n1njuraimember3
Summary: Naruto attends the academy with the heir of a clan of sword makers. But the heir has the blood of a demon in his veins allowing him to create a powerful weapon. But when someone tries to get their hands on the blade, the demons must step up and fight.
1. The Sword Maker and the Fox

1**The Demon Shadow of Konoha**

An average morning, sun shining, people opening their shops, the sounds of a working forge. Inside pieces of metal scattered across the floor, swords and various weapons hung on the wall. A boy was working, hammering a piece of metal he just took out of the fire. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin. He wore a navy blue shirt, black pants and black boots.

"Maiku!"(1) a man shouted from deeper inside the forge.

"Hai tou-san!" He shouted back.

A man walked in, he had short gray hair, black eyes. He had on a white gi. "I just wake up and I find you working on your sword already. Such dedication for an eleven year old." The man chuckled as he noticed the rings around his son's eyes.

"I just want to finish it." Maiku said, a hint of excitement in his voice as the thought of completing his project entered his mind. He was about to strike the metal again when his hand was stopped.

"I'll finish, go and eat." He smiled at his son who ran out of the shop. He picked up an over turned piece of paper, noticing it was his son's designs for the sword. "The kid is good, real good." He set the designs down and went to work.

"There he is, get him!" A crowd of people shouted.

"Not again!" Cried a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and unusual markings on his face. He ran for his life. '_What the hell!'_ He thought before he tripped. He sat up and looked around. He had fallen outside a weapon shop, and the crowd quickly caught up to him.

One of them, a chunin, lashed out a brandishing a kunai. It quickly closed the distance. Naruto closed his eyes waiting, only to hear a snap.

"Must be your lucky day huh Naruto?" Naruto opened his eyes, only to smile.

"Another couple seconds and I would've been dead. Thanks Maikeru"(2) Said boy was now standing in front of Naruto, swinging a pipe he found earlier like a sword. He looked at the chunin whose wrist he had just broken with a hard hit before bashing him on the head.

"Don't thank me yet. We still gotta deal with these assholes."

The mob started to circle the two. Maiku got into a awkward kenjutsu stance as Naruto picked up the kunai. "This isn't good Maiku." Naruto said, fear in his voice.

"No shit." Maiku sighed. "Well it's been a good two years knowing you." Maiku tightened his grip as the mob moved even closer, only to be stopped by two kunai being thrown in front of them. Maiku glanced to a nearby tree, finding a ninja with blond hair. On his left he noticed a friend of his, his tou-san's business partner. Behind him stood a girl with brown hair in buns.

"All of you leave now!" The blond ninja shouted, pulling out more weapons. It took them a minute and the appearance of ANBU to finally leave.

"Dumb bastards." Naruto muttered.

Maiku nodded dropping his pipe as he walked to the weapons shop. "Hey old man thanks for the help."

"No problem. But what were you doing in the middle of that anyway?"

Maiku narrowed his eyes. "Helping a friend. Got a problem Tenshin?(3)"

Tenshin noticed the stern look and the use of his first name and decided to change his answer. "Tenten was worried about you getting hurt." By now the girl had her arms around him, a mix of yelling at him and asking if he was ok.

By now the Blond ninja was talking to Naruto. "You ok kid?" He asked.

"A little scrape from when I fell, but I'm fine Inoichi-san." Naruto rubbed his shin, clearing the blood.

"Why did you disappear like that tou-san?!" Another blond had appeared.

"I'm sorry Ino but I had business to take care of." Inoichi said moving to his daughter's side.

"What's the dobe doing here?" Ino wondered why someone with no skills would be outside a weapons shop.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled, rage building.

"Ino!" Inoichi scolded his daughter. "Don't say that or I might let what's about to happen occur."

"What's the dobe gonna do? He's not Sasuke. Naruto has no skills." Ino began laughing at Naruto.

Inoichi sweat dropped. "It's not Naruto I'm worried about."

"Where did that pipe go damn it?!" Maiku shouted, mad at Ino. "I just dropped it like thirty seconds ago what the hell?!"

"Maiku-kun calm down." Tenten said trying to stop her enraged friend.

"We'll be leaving now." inoichi said, leaving with Ino following.

"Naruto lets get some ramen. I skipped breakfast anyway." Now calm as the source of his anger had left.

"RAMEN!" Naruto screamed, running off leaving Maiku to catch up.

"Later Ten-chan." He mumbled curses and left.

"Well this was an interesting morning wasn't it?" Maiku eat more of his ramen. "I think almost killing Ino was the best part."

"Would you have really killed her?" Naruto asked downing his fifth bowl.

"Maybe. I don't really know because Ten-chan stopped me." He said finishing and putting money down on the counter and waited for Naruto to finish.

"Then Ino is lucky your girlfriend was there or she would be dead." Naruto laughed to himself as he thought about how it would've happened.

"Yes she is lucky that my...wait a minute!" Maiku smacked Naruto on the back of his head. "She's not my girlfriend, not officially at least. I'm only eleven after all."

"Now's not the time for romance aniki, it's time for ramen." He said ordering a seventh bowl.

"Yeah whatever. I think your blood is more broth than anything." Ayame laughed with the two boys. "Now for serious business Naruto, I want you to drop that act you put on at the academy tomorrow."

"What act?" Naruto asked, earning another hit.

"Don't play dumb! You've been training with me for the two years you've known me. Your better than that." Maiku sighed.

"Alright I'll do it, just stop hitting me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Glad to hear it, now come on you need a outfit change.

"Hey what's wrong with this?" Naruto asked as he looked over his clothes.

"Dude, orange? I could be blind and still hit you with a kunai because of how much you stand out." Maiku grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to a clothing store. "Put these on." He demanded. "No friend of mine is going to be a pincushion."

A minute later Naruto came out wearing a white t-shirt. Over that was a navy blue sleeveless hoody. He also had baggy black shorts and black ninja sandals. "Is this better?" Naruto said with a hint of sadness, missing his orange.

"Where's Naruto? I can't see him." Maiku said. "Yeah that's a lot better. Your buying this stuff to." Maiku handed Naruto more gear. "Now go pay for it." Naruto did as he was told, knowing what would happen if Maiku got mad. "Now that this is taken care of I gotta get back to work, I've been out to long anyway and I want to finish my sword. See you at the academy tomorrow."

"Man what a day. Almost get beat, new clothes, and now Maiku wants me to drop my act. Maybe it'll be better that way though." Naruto dropped his bag of clothes onto the ground. _'Hey Kyubi?'_

"**What do you want brat?"** The fox asked, angry.

'_Should I do what Maiku said and get serious?' _Naruto sat down at the table and began reading a scroll.

"**You woke me up for that? Go away and let me sleep ya stupid brat!" **And with that Kyubi went back to sleep.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Naruto said then went back to reading. '_Cant believe it's been three years since I met the fox.'_

Flashback

_A small boy ran down the street. _He was followed closely by a group of angry villagers. They shouted at him, _"Demon child"_ or _"Fox brat" _thus causing more people to join in chasing him.

_Finally they caught him, trapped in a dead end alley. The boy huddled in the corner, bruised, bleeding. The villagers finally finished throwing things and began beating him, only to be stopped by puffs of smoke. When cleared several ANBU stood over the boy. They got rid of the mob, but someone managed to hit the boy in the head with a rock, knocking him unconscious._

_He awoke in a sewer. _**"Come here boy!" **_Boomed voice. The boy did as he was told, fearful about angering whoever said that. Soon he faced a large cage, behind which was a pair of red eyes. _**"So this is my jailer. What a weak little thing."**

"_What are you?" The boy asked, trying to control the shaking of his body with little success. _

"**The Kyubi you dumb brat. Don't they teach you people anything. I attacked Konoha and ended up sealed inside you, much to my displeasure. Now, get out of my sight!"**_ He growled cutting off the link with the boy._

"Hey tou-san I'm back." Maiku said walking into the forge.

"Good! I just finished five minutes ago." A sword was tossed to Maiku. It had a polished black sheath with a hammer striking and anvil emblem at the bottom. Maiku unsheathed the blade and looked it over. The blade was black and polished, reflecting the light, a red blood grove ran down the blade. The handle was red and wrapped in dyed black shark skin. The normal opposite side of the blade was serrated so he had to be carful not to hurt himself.

"It's just like my design." Maiku said, putting it back in the sheath and placing the sword on his back. "I don't have a name for it yet sadly."

"That's fine. Go inside and rest. Your going back to the academy tomorrow." Maiku nodded and went inside up to his room to relax for the rest of the day.

(1) Maiku = Mike

(2) Maikaru = Michael

(3) Made up the name


	2. Masks fall and a new weapon

**Alright, forgot to add this for chapter one "I do not own Naruto." If I did the world would probably explode somehow...anyway lets continue**

* * *

The classroom was empty, mostly. Most people were waiting outside. But there sat a blond student, dressed in a black t-shirt, long black pants, and black boots, reading a scroll. The expression was one of annoyance. He looked at the back of the room to see someone sleeping. "That idiot was up all night practicing his kenjutsu again." Naruto let out a sigh before tossing his scroll at the body on the floor.

"What the hell?" Came a groggy response. The body sat up rubbing his head. "Is that how you wake up your friends?"

"Sorry but your snoring was kind of annoying Maiku." Maiku tossed the scroll back to Naruto. He faced forward again and began reading, only to have a blade at his neck.

"There are better ways to wake someone up. Got it?" He pressed the blade to Naruto's neck. "And I'm gonna tag you back for that."

"H-hai aniki." Maiku gave Naruto a slight grin before sheathing his sword and taking a seat next his friend. "You've been hanging around Anko-nee-chan to much you know that?" Maiku just laughed as people started filling in the seat. Minute's later Iruka walked in shouting for everyone to quiet down using his infamous giant head.

"I have no idea how he does that." Maiku said, Naruto nodded showing he was also confused.

"Finally," Iruka sighed. "Now I'll call names...Maikeru Yaiba."

"Yeah." Came the response from the front row.

"Naruto Uzamaki." Iruka called.

"Here." Said the blond, not looking up from his work.

After all the names were called. Iruka took everybody outside to practice taijutsu. "Ok, Uzamaki and Uchiha why don't you two go first?" Both boys knew this wasn't a question and took stances. Naruto glances at Maiku noticing his hard glare, yet his eyes showed a bit of enjoyment. He had wanted Naruto to spar with the Uchiha

_'And here we go. Time to let that mask fall.'_ Maiku thought. "Naruto, end this quickly. Don't show them to much." '_Though revealing everything can be very bad also.'_

Naruto launched a punch at Sasuke's face, but it was easily caught. Sasuke had a grip on Naruto's wrist. Naruto spun his body left, swinging his left arm and delivering a backhand to the face of Sasuke, while at the same time freeing his hand.

Everyone on the sidelines was shocked. Naruto had actually landed a blow on the Uchiha._ 'And from the looks of it he's still got more.'_ Iruka thought while Maiku wore a slight grin. _'What is that kid up to.'_ Iruka caught Maiku's expression.

Sasuke tried to get some space between himself and Naruto, but that was easier said than done. Sasuke would move and Naruto would just land a quick kick to his legs to stop him. _'How is the dobe this good?'_

The fight continued. Naruto ducking under punches and blocking kicks. Whenever he saw an opening he landed a hit. Not very damaging at first, but after five minutes and several well placed shots Sasuke's body began to feel the pain.

"Time to end this." Naruto blocked a punch with his left arm. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him closer, ramming his forearm into Sasuke's face. It was all done swiftly, and the boy was on the ground before he knew it.

"W-winner Naruto." Iruka said, trying to overcome shock.

"Way to go, Naruto." Maiku said as Naruto walked back over to stand next to him. "Perfectly executed moves."

"That actually felt really good. Oh look he's bleeding a bit." Maiku noticed the blood on the ground.

"That's a bit?" Maiku sweat dropped. "Only one person I know refers that much as a bit. Though Anko-nee-chan tends to try to get blood more after. Glad you didn't though." He patted his friend on the shoulder.

Naruto looked at his arm, it was red. "Oh whoops."

Two figures swiftly approached Naruto and it got really loud. Naruto was now being scolded by two angry fan girls. "Naruto! You hurt Sasuke damn it!" The pink one, who Maiku hated, took a swing at said blonde. Naruto quickly caught it.

"Save it for when we spar. You can beat me then, if you can actually land a hit." Naruto smirked at how angry the girl had gotten. "And Ino, don't think I forgot about what you said yesterday." Ino tensed at the mention of her name. "Aniki didn't forget either."

"Oh look I don't have a pipe today, but this will do." Maiku grinned, drawing his blade.

"Lets go Sakura." Ino tugged on her friends arm and both rejoined the group. "I just want to hit him, but my dad said not to mess with him." She looked over at the blood that had collected on the ground. "I'm sure Naruto's friend wants to fight me after yesterday." She shuddered, remembering his outburst.

"That dobe got lucky." Sakura muttered making her way to Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto, this is just beginning." From there Naruto showed his improvement in his ninjutsu and weapons, kenjutsu specifically because of his training with Maiku. He showed some skill in genjutsu, but he wasn't great.

'_Those two made quite an advancement. They kept their skills well hidden, but I'm glad now that their grades would improve.'_ Iruka thought. "Ok class dismissed."

"Hey aniki lets go and train." Naruto said, walking out the academy with Maiku following. Maiku was wrapping his hand, he had been cut by and angered Sasuke during some sword practice.

"I think Hayate sensei has something to show. Well once I find him and beat it out of him." Maiku cracked his knuckles. The two found Hayate and dragged him to a training field and began teaching, more like forced if anything. Once they were done Maiku and Naruto were exhausted. They had practice their control over a blade because their swings were wide. Maiku had also started practice using two swords.

"Man that was somewhat annoying." Naruto rubbed his arms where Hayate hit with a wooden sword when either messed up.

"That reminds me I have to create a new sword design. Might as well start tonight. Later Naruto." With that the two parted, Naruto to his apartment, Maiku to his family's shop.

* * *

_a year and a half later_

Maiku was working the fires of the forge, heating up the metal, it was already taken shape but need more refinement. His father was in the back drawing a seal on the floor, Maiku's sword in the center. "Tou-san, it's done." Maiku pulled the metal out of the water before going to the back.

"Now I'll explain the process. Our clan in known for it's swords, and such weapons must be kept hidden. Technically speaking you'll have two swords in one after we finish. By flooding the first sword with your chakra you will unlock the second layer." He pointed to the grey piece in Maipu's hand. "The reason you were to just get the shape was because the ritual will take care of all the small details."

Maiku set the new sword over his old one. "Now you will fill the seal with chakra. It will then be absorbed by the swords because of the metal you used to make them, which is a clan secret mind you. Once complete the complete second layer will remain, just pull back the chakra to reform it to the first."

Maiku nodded, it was a simple concept to understand. He walked over to the seal and placed his hand on the ground and began channeling his chakra. The seal the glowed a faint blue before growing brighter. The seal began moving closer toward the sword. It suddenly just disappeared, but a shockwave was sent out knocking Maikeru over. "Damn." He grunted picking himself up.

No longer flat on the ground, a great sword was stuck in the ground blade first. The handle was black metal with yellow cord wrapping only part of it. The hilt was yellow, a six foot long seven inch wide red blade with a faint blue at the tip. The blade had no point on the end meaning it wasn't meant for stabbing. It had two blood groves running down the length of the blade on both sides.

Maiku gripped the handle and pulled, he was surprised at how light it was. "May I?" His father asked. Maiku smile handing the blade over, only for it to be dropped. "Hm a heavy blade, but not to you apparently. A simple safety feature, but effective."

"I'll call it the Dragon's Fang." Maiku said raising the blade before putting it on his back.

"I figure this would be going on when I felt that pulse of chakra. Yoshio, you must be proud of your son for making such a fin weapon."

"Oh hello Tenshin. Yes it is remarkable how well his skill is." Yoshio said, looking at the blade once again.

"Maiku-kun!" Tenten poked he head into the room.

"Ah Ten-chan good to see you." He walked over to her and noticed her eyes widen.

"Is that your new sword?" She asked, trying to get it off his back.

"Hai, this is the Dragon's fang. But it's really heavy, to anyone but me anyway." Maiku noticed the sad look she had. He guessed she really wanted to see it. "Come on lets go get something to eat. Later tou-san!" He shouted before taking Tenten's hand and leaving the store.

Tenshin smiled, then directed a serious look toward Yoshio. "Have you thought about it Yoshio?"

Yoshio scratched his chin. "I have, Maikeru will marry Tenten. When he's older." Yoshio sternly spoke the last part of his sentence.

"Of course when he's older. I have no plans on robbing the boy's remain childhood years by putting him into a marriage. I'll say this, they argue like they've been married for years." Tenshin laughed and Yoshio couldn't help but smile.

"In six months I'll officially announce him as the heir. I might mention the arrangement before but I'll tell him when he's ready." Yoshio said, getting serious again.

"That's fine. Its no business of mine how you run your clan." Tenshin turned towards the door. "Have you told him about _it_ yet.?"

"No that'll be later today. Though Bogu making his appearance now doesn't matter." Yoshio sighed. "Keep it quiet though. Konoha doesn't know about the other demon it has running around."

* * *

**Well thats chapter 2**

**I put a link to a picture i found that is the Dragon's Fang in my profile**


	3. Two Demons at Graduation

"Maikeru, come here." The one known as Maikeru was behind his family's store. He was practicing with the sword he had made months ago. He had just finished a kata when his father called him.

"Hai tou-san what is it?" Maiku pulled the chakra out of his blade and sheathed it before stepping inside the house after his father.

Yoshio smiled at his son. "Tomorrow is a big day for you, graduating from the academy. Although you're younger then what was originally planned, your skills are remarkable. The last two years I have met with the heads of the other branches of the clan from the other villages." Maiku noticed how serious his father had gotten. To say the least it made him nervous. "They have agreed to name you the heir to the Konoha branch of the Yaiba clan."

Maiku's eye widened. He had expected the heir part but not this soon. He should have been at least eighteen then he was to take over three years after that. He felt his legs shake and his body began to sway. 'No! I will not pass out from shock!' He yelled at himself. "Wow this was unexpected. I don't know what to say."

Yoshio pinched the bridge of his nose. "They have also agreed on your arranged marriage to Tenten. I'm sure Tenshin is telling her now."

"WHAT!" Was screamed, it shook the village. At this Maiku did faint. Somewhere else in the village a brown haired girl in buns was crying tears of joy. Tenshin had a smile on his face.

A few hours later Maiku slowly sat up, he was in his room. "Oh man that better have been a dream. I'm marrying Tenten." He thought for a moment then smiled. "Now that I got over the shock it doesn't sound so bad."

"You're going to marry Tenten?" A blonde haired boy walked into the room. Yoshio called Naruto over after Maiku fainted.

"Could have been worse. It could've been pinky from class." Both boys laughed, for some reason they found it funny. "Why was that funny?"

"Guess its just one of those things." Naruto shrugged. "Hey your dad wanted to talk to you after you got up, he's in his office." Naruto pulled Maiku out of his bed.

"You mean my office." Maiku dusted himself of after picking himself of the floor. He told his whiskered friend about being named the clan heir.

"What do you mean by the Konoha branch?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well you see my clan is scattered across the shinobi nations as a means to equally distribute power. This happened long ago. I'm surprised it lasted this long." Maiku knocked on the office door before going in.

"I see Naruto came as well. That's fine; his situation is similar so he might be able to explain some things." Yoshio pulled out a scroll from his desk. It was old, tattered, burned in some spots. He rolled it out on his desk, upside down to him so Maiku can see it. "The date has been lost as you can see. I was going to do this when you completed the Dragon's Fang, but I put it off." Yoshio pointed to a faded section of the scroll.

Yoshio turned to Naruto. "You might be surprised that you are not the only demon container running around this village. True Maiku doesn't have a tailed beast, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous. Maiku, I'm telling you this so that when the day comes when the shadow demon Bogu is revealed to you, you can fight him and try to control him."

"What? How?" Maiku now wore a look of anger. He had a demon inside him. Though he had told Naruto once that if he could he would take Kyubi.

_Flashback_

"_God why do they keep trying?" Maiku wiped the blood off his knuckles. "Don't they know Anbu is going to step in before they can do anything?"_

_Naruto rubbed a bruise on his shoulder. "It's because of that bastard fox."_

"_God damn fur ball." Maiku looked at the bruises Naruto now had. He filled with anger. He didn't like people beating on his friends. "If only I could take that fox from you. I'd rather them hate me than my friends."_

_Naruto almost cried. He knew Maiku was serious. "Oh well nothing we can do about it aniki. But this makes good training for us."_

_Maiku tightened his fist, causing his palm to start bleeding. "Yeah." He sighed._

_End Flashback_

"Why wasn't I told sooner!?" He shouted

'He finds out he contains a demon and he's upset that he wasn't told earlier?' Yoshio thought and glanced at Naruto. 'Must have been because he has Naruto as a friend otherwise this could have been much worse.'

"Answer me damn it!" Maiku pounded his fist on the desk bringing Yoshio out of his thoughts.

"We wanted to make sure you were ready. Not everyone in the clan can control Bogu. Some have died, thus having to begin the reincarnation process all over again. This time its Konoha's turn to host Bogu, and it's usually the clan heir."

"So he has appeared before?" Yoshio nodded. "This day went from great," Becoming the heir. "To awesome," Becoming engaged to Tenten. "To really fucking shitty."

"True, but also know this." Yoshio waited until he had Maiku's full attention. "Bogu, though cunning and manipulating, is extremely loyal. A trick to bending him to your will is to earn his respect. The sword sealing we did six months ago will help, but not enough."

"Hey Naruto you ok?" Maiku decided to get Naruto involved in all this. "Hey yo buddy you alright?" Maiku weaved his hand in front of Narrator's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, demon Bogu, clan heir, marrying Tenten, I heard ya." Naruto smiled.

"Maiku you are taking this very well." Yoshio rolled the scroll back up before putting it away.

"I've come to realize that it will happen if I want it to or not." Yoshio nodded. "Might as well embrace it and get ready for meeting the demon. Why delay the inevitable? That means more training."

The two containers were now sitting in a classroom. Scrolls were spread all over the place, they were reading from them. All of them containing complicated information. "This could work." The one with a sword on his back.

"How can you understand any of this?" Asked the blonde one, who began packing stuff away as the bell rang.

"Get those will you?" Maiku asked, not noticing Naruto had already begun cleaning.

"SASUKE!" Screamed a bunch of girls swarming the boy. The loudest was a girl with pink hair.

"Damn it! Cant they shut up for more than one second?" Screamed Maiku whose drew his sword. He was angry.

"No aniki!" Naruto grabbed Maiku's right arm. "Don't-kill-anyone." He put emphasis on every word.

"QUIET DOWN!" Iruka shouted as he appeared in the room. "Time for the exam." He passed out the exam. "Now you have thirty minutes to finish." Everyone flipped their papers over. Maiku and Naruto smirked at how easy it was and finished in five minutes. Naruto slept while Maiku began sharpening his sword.

Iruka collected the papers and handed them to Mizuki. "Now its time for the taijutsu evaluation." Iruka led them outside. And Mizuki stood in the middle of the ring.

"Naruto you go first. He'll see the style once. Then everyone else will go before me so he might forget his thoughts on how to defeat it while having to think of having to defend for other styles the others will use." Maiku told Naruto the plan off to the side, unintentionally gaining the attention of another blonde student.

"And what are you two doing?" Ino walked over to them. But two the demon containers it was as if she came out of nowhere. Not paying attention also helped to fuel this belief.

"We're just strategizing. And it's a good one aniki." Naruto said elbowing Maiku.

"Yeah I know I'm awesome." Maiku smiled.

Ino just stared at the two, and laughed a bit. "Right anyway good luck." With that she walked away.

"Since that talk with her father she's been a lot nicer. I like it." Naruto began stretching.

Maiku raised an eyebrow. "Really, you like it?" Maiku decided to make fun of him. "If I didn't know any better-"

"Which you don't might I add." Saying that earned him a smack on the head.

"Just go kick Mazurka's ass." Naruto nodded and walked over the ring.

Everyone was back in the classroom, once again waiting to be called for the jiujutsu section. Maiku had already gone, and Naruto was now performing the bushin, perfectly. "Well Naruto, you pass. Congratulations."

Naruto just remained silent. He grabbed his headband and walked away. "Aniki lets go."

Maiku nodded and left with Naruto. They were going Ichikaru's to celebrate their passing.

A shadow stood atop the Hokage Monument. "So this is where it resides. It is time for me to take action. First thing first, head to the Yaiba compound." And the shadow jumped from the stone faces in the direction of the compound. 'All is going to plan.'


	4. A New Threat

A man in a black cloak, hood up, stepped over two bodies and into the building. "Hey sto-" Was the only thing he could sat before a katana ran through him. He made his way about the building slowly, looking for something. Anyone who stood in his way was cut down without hesitation.

"Its not here. Smart Yoshio, taking it out of the compound." He looked over his shoulder back down the hall littered with corpses. "Well, it would have been if it were anyone but me in this situation." The man cleaned his blade. "Oh well I'll just have to go to their shop."

* * *

"Alright later aniki." Naruto waved to his brotherly figure as he was leaving the ramen stand.

"Tomorrow then Naruto. Wake up on time ok?" Maikeru didn't get a response, only silence. "Must have been to far away to hear me." With that said he turned and started jogging back home.

Maiku stood in front of his place panting. "Why did I take the long way?" He said to himself. He went inside, everything was dark. _'Its still early, tou-san should still be up.'_ Maiku drew his sword and moved further into his home.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see things knocked over with the little light there was from the door he left cracked open. _'I got a bad feeling about this.' _As he finished his thoughts he tripped on a large object._ 'Shit!'_ He landed on his stomach. His sword slid away from him.

"Well, well, the heir returns." A voice came from the darkest part of the house. "Shame for the old man." The fires of the forge roared as they were lit. Maiku first noticed what he had tripped on.

"Tou-san!" Maiku knelt by his father's side. Sadly he found no life signs. "You bastard! Where are you so I can kill you?!" Maiku pulled out a kunai, finding the distance between him and his katana to great. _'I could be killed thirty different ways trying to get to it.'_ He thought. _'Better drag this out for a bit until I can think of something.'_

Suddenly a body shot out of the remaining darkness. Maiku attempted a stab but the kunai was knocked out of his hand. He found himself with his back against the wall and a tight grip on his throat. "This really all you can do?" Asked a hooded man all in black.

"Let...me go...and lets find out." Maiku said between coughs for air.

All Maiku received as a response was a punch to the side of his head. "Tempting but no." Said the hooded figure again. "I actually want to see someone else."

"What..."Maiku said, or meant to say. His voice came in gasps now. Soon his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

"Damn brat, broke to easily." The man let go and Maiku fell to the floor. "I'll wait."

* * *

"What the fuck?" A brown hair boy stood in darkness once again. "How weird will today get I mean seriously?"

**"Quiet! Damn your loud!"** Boomed a voice. **"Can't a demon sleep?"**

The boy turned around to find the origin of the voice. He found a figure chain to the ground made out of thick iron. The figure itself had black skin with red cross tattoo on his chest, yellow lines traced its body like veins, white golden solid eyes, no pupil, and long spiky red hair. He wore grey pants.

"What demon wears pants?" The kid asked.

The demon sweat dropped. **"You stand face to face with a demon and all you do is ask about his choice of clothing? Aren't you afraid?"**

"Not really, I already figured out who you are and I know you can't kill me. Right Bogu?" Maiku smiled.

"Wrong! I can kill you, like I did the other members of your family before you!" Bogu laughed.

"Like I'd let you kill me. Besides, your going to be helping me." Maiku moved closer to Bogu.

**"Oh yeah, whys that?"** He asked. **"Did you do the sword layering?"**

"Yeah. I could leave, grab it, come back and shove it up your ass for ya. How does that sound?" Maiku laughed. _'I have been spending to much time with Anko-nee-chan.'_

Bogu faulted, and had some difficulty standing with the chains that landed on his back. _**'THIS KID IS CRAZY!'**_ He shouted to himself. **"That doesn't sound to good. Your lucky I'm chained or I'd be snacking on your head right now."**

"How about we make a deal. I unchain you, so your free. But you work for me now. And by that I mean you give me supply of chakra and sometimes I'll call you out to fight." Maiku noticed the look in Bogu's eyes and didn't like it. "And I'm keeping the reincarnation part so don't think about double crossing me!"

**"Damn it!"** Bogu yelled. **"Why keep that part?"**

"More killing you get to do without people trying to kill you." Maiku's head ached as he realized he was about to wake up. 'Gotta make this fast.' He walked over to Bogu's shackles and raised his fist.

"**Nice try kid, I did that hundreds of times."** Bogu laughed at Maiku.

"Yeah, but its my body. I can break my own seal." With that he punched the chain and did the same to the other one. Soon a 'crack' was heard.

Bogu smiled.** "Well done kid."** The chains fell but the demon noticed something different. A long chain was wrapped around his right arm, ran along his back near the shoulder blades, and back down his left arm. **"The hell is this?"**

"I reminder of what I did for you. You're honor bound now." Maiku's head pounded even more. "Now I need chakra when I wake up." Before Bogu could respond Maiku vanished.

* * *

"The little brat is stirring." The man went wide eyed as Maiku was soon covered in a yellow glow. _'Does he control him?'_

Maiku stood up slowly. _'This could be the start of a beautiful friendship don't ya think Bogu?'_

_'_Shut up damn it.' Bogu said annoyed. 'Just use this.' Hand seals flashed in Maiku's head.

Maiku did the hand seals. "Raiton: Raion se Fungeki!" A bright flash and there standing next to Maiku was a lion, made out of electricity. "Yeah I'm awesome.'

'Not really kid. It'll take some time until you can use this technique without my help.'

'_Damn it.'_ Maiku sighed. "What's your name?" Maiku asked.

The man smiled and pulled his hood down, revealing long silver hair and black eyes. "The name is Chigiri. And you're the only one that knows that. None of the other members of your clan bothered to ask that before I killed them."

"Kai!" Maiku shouted, releasing his control over the lion, which shot quickly at Chigiri striking him in the chest. When it made contact a loud mix of thunder and a roar filled the shop. Maiku dropped to one knee as the yellow chakra faded. _'Did I get him?'_

"Well now those were results." Chigiri sat straight up. He turned his head to look at Maiku. "You are very skilled, so you must be the one to create it. And if you'll excuse me I'd like to run, not to big a fan of Anbu." With that Chigiri walked out the door and took to the rooftops as Anbu showed up.

"Damn it!" Maiku shouted before falling on his stomach again, exhausted.

**

* * *

**

AN: Raiton: Raion se Fungeki: Lion Torrent Fury


	5. Farewell to the family and meet the team

It was quiet, finally. All week people have been stopping by the compound to give their condolences. Maiku was sick of it after the first day. Maiku was now laying on a couch in his clan compound. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black baggy pants and black shoes. His headband tied around his right arm.

"You ready?" Someone asked as they walked into the room. Maiku rolled over to look at his fiancé. She wore her usually outfit, except that everything was black.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He got off the couch and left the compound. Tenten walked after him and took Maiku's arm. He kissed the top of her head. "Hey Ten-chan. Would you, um, move into the compound with me? I don't really want to be alone anymore. This week being there, in that empty place was terrifying."

Tenten took him into a tight hug. "Of course. I planned on forcing you to let me stay there anyway." She kissed him on the cheek before taking his arm again and leading him to the funeral location.

There Maiku listened to the Hokage talk about his family, their loyalty to Konoha, their dedication to their craft and skills in battle. Then me started on about coming together as a village of such tragedy. **'Now is not the time for unity old man.'**

_'Quiet Bogu, just listen. Its almost over.'_ Once the speech was over Maiku got up to speak. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Maiku decided not to ruin the moment and call him an old man. "This is truly a depressing state. Though if one thing my father wanted me to remember it is this. "'Suck it up and move on.'" And I will." Maiku looked into the small crowd then over to the headstones. Each one had a slit in it so Maiku could wedge the late owners blade into it.

"That is all. Thank you for your sympathy." Maiku bowed to the crowed, to thank them for their support. Slowly everyone left except for Naruto, Tenshin and Tenten. Tenten gave him another tight hug.

Tenshin put a hand on Maiku's shoulder. "Maiku, I'm sorry. If there is anything you need you can always ask." Tenshin said.

"Hey aniki, you can ask me to. You helped me more than once so I'm gonna return the favor." Naruto spoke up, not wanting to feel left out. "But I do need one favor." Naruto said.

"Oh my god it better not be like the last time I helped you." Maiku's palm went to his forehead as memories of two months ago of pranking Anko resurfaced.

"Ah no. The thing is my place got attacked yesterday, beyond repair, completely destroyed." Naruto began rubbing the back of his head. "So can I crash at your place?"

"Yeah no problem, not like I'm short on room or anything." Maiku put his arm around Tenten's waist. "Lets go."

* * *

Sarutobi stared at the purple haired jounin in front of him. "We need you to take a genin team. We don't have enough jounin, and I these two I'm sure you would enjoy teaching."

"Oh yeah, who could that be." The Hokage handed over two files.

"Well Anko?" The old man smiled when he noticed Anko's.

"This'll be fun. I get to torment my brat's" She laughed. "I've got some training they're going to love." With that she left the office. Once alone the Hokage pulled out an orange book and began reading.

* * *

Maiku and Naruto were sitting in the back of the classroom talking. "So when is the official wedding?" Naruto asked.

"I think in two years, but I want it sooner. Why delay it you know?" Maiku got an agreeing nod out of Naruto, but he knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Maiku sighed. "Yes you're my best man."

Naruto now had a large smile. "Yes!" He shouted.

"Quiet dobes." Sasuke said.

Naruto just flipped Sasuke off and Maiku did the 'up yours' gesture. Ino sighed and walked over to the demon duo. Naruto it is rather annoying to be loud. Can you please keep it down?"

Naruto flashed her a smile. "Since you asked nicely. Oh hey aniki, you got that list Tenten gave you this morning? I think Ino can take care of something on it."

"What list?" ino asked curious now at the mention of her possible involvement.

"Wedding plans. Your family owns a flower shop right?" Ino nodded. "Here." Maiku handed her a list of flowers Tenten stressed she wanted. "Can you do it?"

"Whose it for?" She asked.

"Aniki and Tenten. A weapon maker and a weapon mistress. Perfect I say." Naruto had on his fox like grin.

Maiku slapped Naruto upside the head, not to hard. "You say to much. But yes I am engaged."

Ino let out a squeal of excitement. "Congratulations!"

"What happened to not being loud Ino?" Naruto asked, earning a playful punch on his arm. Ino was about to say something else when Iruka popped into the room.

"Ino please sit down." Not wanting to see Iruka's Demon Head technique she quickly sat in the seat next to Naruto. "Now we had to put off team assignments for a week due to an 'incident'." Maiku glared at Iruka, who felt a rise of killing intent. "Ok we have assembled the teams, I'll call them out." Iruka looked at his clipboard.

"...team seven: Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai. "Your instructor will be Kakashi." Iruka sighed at Sakura's yell of excitement.

Naruto leaned over to his left a bit. "Sorry Ino." Ino had a look of sadness.

"Team eight: Hinata, Kiba and Shino. You have been assigned to Kurenai Yuhi. Team ten: Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Your sensei will be Asuma." Iruka glanced to the last row. "And finally," He couldn't finish when a black ball crashed through the window. It burst open and the corners of a black sheet lodged itself in the floor and ceiling with kunai. On it read 'Anko Mitarashi.'

Maiku and Naruto had their heads on the desk when the window broke. They didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Hey brats lets go, we got work to do." They didn't move. "Hey come on or I'm gonna kill you two myself."

Maiku looked up. "Anko-nee-chan, did you seriously have to do that?" A kunai landed dangerously close to Naruto's head, which was still on the desk.

"Hey! Ok we're going! Later Ino." The blonde shouted and ran out of the room.

"Take care of that for me will you?" Maiku asked referring to the list he had given her before following Naruto.

Anko turned to Iruka. "See, well place kunai can solve everything." She smiled before leaving.

* * *

Naruto had just place an order of dango when Anko sat down. "Good, you two were smart enough to figure out where to go." She smile.

Naruto nodded. "Please we remember meeting you here those years ago. Thanks again for helping us in that fight."

"Yeah, thanks, fight whatever. I'm hungry." Anko said as the plate of dango was set in front of her. The two waited as their sensei, Maiku occasionally sipping water while Naruto was reading a book. Anko patted her stomach and had a look of content on her face. "Well I wont need Dango for at least another three hours. I'm going to skip that introduction crap. Also that teamwork test bullshit."

"Yeah, me and Naruto have great team work." Maiku chugged the rest of his drink. "Guess we spend tomorrow training before we go onto missions?"

"That's half correct. We'll spend a week training. I don't want you guys dying on me when we do C-rank missions. Hope your ok with not doing any D-rank?" She asked, though she already knew the response.

"Aniki and I wont die on some C-rank Anko-sensei. That would just be embarrassing." Well that was unexpected. "And we're fine with no D-rank."

"Good! Now I'll see you guys tomorrow." Anko got up and left, so did Maiku and Naruto. The two went back to the Yaiba compound.

"Naruto, lets spar." Maiku took Naruto to the backyard where they had set up a sparing ring yesterday. The two took similar stances before Naruto attacked first, going with a punch. Maiku blocked it and jabbed with his left hand. Naruto caught it and held onto it and once again punching with his free hand. Maiku caught that, the two were now locked and pushing, trying to knock the other off balance.

Maiku got the upper hand by placing a foot behind one of Naruto's who fell back over it. Naruto landed on his back and received a punch in the face from Maiku. "Alright I lost, now get off me." Maiku did and went back into the building and found his way to his office.

"What are you working on now?" Naruto looked over Maiku's shoulder.

"It's a present for Ten-chan. She' s going to be a Yaiba soon so she'll need one of these." Maiku tapped the sword he had on his back. "And a little something for a friend of mine. Now please I need to work on this."

Naruto left Maiku in his office. He went to his room and pulled out a large scroll on Fuuton jutsu. "Yeah this is complicated. Guess I gotta get Anko sense to explain it to me."

* * *

Tenten walked in the front door, only to be greeted by the loud sounds of a hammer. She made her way to the center of the house. There sat a forge, and he fiancé working on a glowing piece of metal. She stood there waiting for him to finish which didn't take long.

"What are you working on?" She asked, giving him a kiss.

"Just something for you." He held up a slip of paper with diagrams on it.

"Your making me a sword, like yours?" Her excitement grew.

"Yes I am. You are joining my clan aren't you, so it would be perfect for you." He leaned in closer. "I'm also making one for Naruto, just don't tell him." He kissed her cheek before going back to work.

* * *

"Alright brats, I got a special training for this week. I'll tell you this though, you won't like it." Anko said with a grin.

"Yeah I can tell!" Shouted Maiku, who was tied down to a chair. But the chair was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Please tell me this isn't what we think it is." Naruto pleaded as he was hung upside down on the wall.

"Yes." Anko smiled. "I'm training you to resist torture."

"Hey things are starting to get fuzzy up here." Maiku announced.

"Too bad! You can begin Ibiki." Anko left the room. "I think I'll get some dango."

"Try to escape, I can guarantee that it will take awhile so this training has two purposes. Resisting torture, and escaping it at the same time."

"Hey aniki got any ideas?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, all the blood went to my head. I can't think straight right now." Maiku tried moving. "I'll let you know when I think of something'."

"Same here." Naruto went to work trying to slide his hand out from one of the restraints.

After about three hours Naruto and Maiku passed out. _'Hm, they lasted for a fair amount of time.'_ Ibiki picked up the two unconscious boys and took them to the hospital. _'This will be a fun week.'_ Ibiki looked at the boys he had just set in hospital beds. _'For me at least.'_

"This week is going to royally suck." Naruto said as he sat up. "I can see the benefit of the training, but the process is a little risky."

Maiku rolled from his side onto his back to meet Naruto's gaze. "I know. But we can do it." Maiku rolled up his right sleeve and pumped chakra to his arm. A black seal on the back of his forearm. "These guys wont let us die in something like this." Maiku touched his seal with his index and middle finger of his left hand.

A cloud of black smoke appeared next to Maiku's bed. "Right Bogu?"

**"Dumb bastard."** Bogu sighed.

Naruto and Maiku just laughed. The rest of the day they just talked, not having a decent conversation since they Yaiba incident. "Hey Naruto I have a theory I want to try out but first I want to know. Want to control the Kyubi?"


	6. Mission Start

"What do you mean control him?" Asked a confused blonde ninja.

"I mean turn your curse into a strength like I did mine." Maiku sighed. "Though I did release Bogu, I do regulate his power. He should be able to enter your mind and 'convince' the kyubi to listen."

"How?" Naruto was even more confused.

"We try to make a deal with him, or just beat the crap out of him until he agrees. I think the first one would be the easiest, and safest." Maiku gave Bogu more chakra and some of his. "See you in there." Bogu became a semi-transparent figure who easily entered Naruto's mind.

**"Empty, just like Maiku told me it would be."** Bogu looked around the darkness.

"I can hear you!" Shouted an angry Naruto.

"Dude Ino is right, you are to loud." Maiku said, rubbing his ear.

"Aniki? How did you get here?" Naruto asked even louder, still mad.

"God damn, you don't know the meaning of quiet do you?" Maiku sighed. "I guess it was when I gave Bogu some of my chakra. I guess my subconscious ended up here to. Your gonna need the help though."

**"Why do you keep waking me brat? And why did you bring another one?"** A pair of red eyes stared at the two talking.

"You must be kyuubi. I'm basing this on the fact that your behind a steel cage." Maiku walked over and flicked the bars. The noise echoed in the kyuubi"s cage.

**"That's annoying, stop it."** Kyuubi growled when Maiku did it again. **"If it wasn't for this seal you both would be dead!"**

**"I said the same thing."** another voice added.

"Yeah right Bogu, like you would do anything." Maiku laughed.

**_'I hate this kid. He's got guts I'll give him that.'_ "Aren't we here to do something?"** Bogu rattled his chains getting Maiku's attention.

"Hey fur ball! You're going to start listening to me alright?" Naruto shouted at the cage. The only thing he got as a response was a claw striking the bars and a loud roar. "Hey you might be able to get out and stretch your legs once in awhile." Another roar.

"Hey Naruto, mention the killing he might be able to do once in awhile. Demons usually like killing." Maiku whispered.

**"What was that last part?"** Kyuubi asked.

**"I think the fox heard you kid."** Bogu crossed his arms watching the scene unfold. **_'Wonder how the kid will talk his way through this.'_**

"I'm sure you could use a snack now and then right fox?" Naruto put on a grin and rubbed the back of his head again.

**"Just do what he says kyuubi. Not like you got anything else to do. But whatever stay bored and locked up in here."** Bogu now approached the bars. **"Or you can join me in the real world. Your choice."**

**"Point taken." **kyuubi sighed. **"Good to see you again Bogu. Guess that old monk didn't kill you all those years ago."**

**"Like he could. Maiku, we'll be leaving now."** Before Maiku could protest Bogu grabbed his arm and the two disappeared.

**"Call on me when you need my help kit. I'll be sleeping until then."** With that kyuubi cut the link leaving Naruto in darkness.

"Hey dude wake up." Maiku shook Naruto the blonde cracked his eyes.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked. "Can't I sleep? We're just gonna end up here tomorrow so lets enjoy the rest." Maiku shrugged and went back to his bed.

* * *

"Tell me!" Someone shouted. "A name! I want his name!"

"Go fuck yourself." Maiku coughed earning another punch to his face. "That the best you got Izumo?"

"Come on blonde, tell us what you know." Another asked.

"Like I'm gonna tell you Kotetsu." Naruto smirked but that changed. "No not the feather!" This went on for another hour until Anko and Ibiki entered.

"Thanks for your help today you two." Izumo and Kotetsu bowed and left. Ibiki looked at the two boys, they were covered with bruises. "Well this week went by rather quickly." Anko said almost sad. "Lets go get a mission."

"Already?" Maiku asked wiping his mouth of blood.

"Its only noon aniki." Naruto added.

"Remember this." The two turned to face Ibiki. "You were only trained for physical and mental torture. But if the enemy uses a jutsu to get information, you're on your own."

"Gotta think of something on the spot then?" Maiku asked, getting a nod from Ibiki. "Great, we're screwed then." With thanks to Ibiki the three to get their mission. They made their way to the tower.

"Wait you can't go in there yet." Protested a secretary, but Anko just shoved her out of the way.

"Damn that's gonna hurt." Naruto said looking back at the woman on the ground. "Nah she's alright." he said as she got back up. "A little worried there."

"Hm Anko? A little early." The hokage looked up from a mission scroll to be given to team ten. "And what's with the bruises on your students?"

"Don't worry about it old man. Just some intense training." Naruto said. The last thing he wanted was the man handing out missions to pass out from shock.

Sarutobi sighed. "Anyway here Anko. I had this ready for you." He nodded to Iruka, who was just recovering from the sight of his former students, to toss them the scroll. "Asuma, this is your team's." Asuma nodded. "Dismissed."

"Anko, what exactly did you do to them?" Asuma asked lighting up another cigarette.

"Torture." Maiku said as he walked by. Asuma almost swallowed his cigarette. "It wasn't that bad." Team ten sweat dropped as they heard Maiku's statement and looked at the marks on his face.

"Yeah it was easy. I almost slept through it." Ino came up and hit Naruto.

"Are you two crazy!?" She shouted.

"Yes." Came a the response and Ino faulted.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto I got to give you this. I think this mission would be a good time to break it in." Maiku pulled out a scroll and unsealed a sword wrapped in white cloth. "Here."

Naruto quickly undid the wrapping to reveal a polished black sheath with the swirl symbol on the bottom. He drew the blade and looked it over. It's blade was black with an orange blood grove, the guard was the same swirl, and the handle was orange with a standard katana black cord wrap.

"Aniki this is awesome. Thanks. I'll definitely put it to use." Naruto Sheathed the blade and put it on his back.

"Ok brats listen up. While you were being beaten in the interrogation department, I took the liberty of getting things ready. This is the only time I'll do this." Anko tossed them both a pack and they quickly sealed it inside the now empty scroll Naruto had. "Lets go kill some bandits.

Kyuubi growled inside Naruto's head. **"Remember kit, our deal."**

_'Yeah, yeah I remember.'_ Naruto shook his head to remove himself of the annoyance he carried. Before following Anko and Maiku.

"Hope he'll be ok." Ino whispered. Though Shikamaru heard it.

"Concerned Ino? That's not like you." Shikamaru asked, poking fun at his teammate.

"Shut up!" She yelled before storming off.

"Troublesome blonde." He muttered, Chouji just continued eating.

* * *

Three ninja jumped through the trees, one with purple hair in a pineapple style, brown trench, fishnet shirt, and brown skirt. Another had short spiky blonde hair, loose black shirt, black shorts, black shoes and on his back was a sword. The third had even shorter brown hair covered by a hood, crimson red t-shirt, black sleeveless hoody, long black pants, and black boots. Also on his back was a sword.

"Alright we'll stop here and take a break." The purple one said.

"How much longer do you think Anko-sensei?" Asked the blonde.

"I'd say another after an hour break here. Make sure you and Maiku rest now, we won't be stopping until we get there." Anko sat down and unsealed some dango, while Maiku and Naruto just fell down, asleep.

An hour later water was dumped on them. "Time to go." Naruto meet Maiku's glance, both silently agreeing that a simple shake could have been efficient. The trio took to the trees again for the remaining hour they had. They came to the town that had hired them, it was small but seemingly rather wealthy.

"Now what?" Maiku asked.

"We need to meet the man who hired us, come on." The genin fell into place behind their sensei. As they walked the streets they noticed the nervous faces of the villagers, and some of hope as the group passed.

"They're scared." Maiku said.

"I wouldn't blame them." Naruto said. "Apparently the raids have been taking their toll on the village. Maiku just nodded as they began climbing the steps towards a large building. "Guess this is it."

Anko pushed open the doors and walked in. Maiku just stared ahead, not bothering to take in details of the place. Though he did notice the sad face of the village elder. "Something wrong?" Anko asked.

The elder nodded. "About an hour ago we were attacked again." It was quiet for a moment. "But no use talking about old news." More silence. "We assume you are here because of the attacks." Anko nodded. "Excellent! Most likely they will attack tomorrow, its become routine."

"We'll take care of them, count on it." Maiku said, tightening his fists. Naruto cracked his knuckles. The two turned and left while Anko stayed to get more possible information. "Lets go to a hotel. I want to get some sort of plan for tomorrow."

The two went to a place they saw when they first arrived and got a room. Maiku unsealed their packs and ate quickly. After cleaning the slight mess they made the lounged around talking about their work.

"So we bring those two out and they should take care of most of the work." Naruto listened, quiet for once. "From there we pick off whoever is left."

"Great, one question though. Where's Anko-sensei?": Naruto asked.

"I don't know. She's a ninja, she should be able to find us." Maiku sighed and turned in, Naruto soon went to sleep. They both knew their sensei would be ok, a little pissed in the morning, but ok.

* * *

**Alright first mission for the two demons of konoha is starting. R n R**


	7. Mission end and Wave Start

"Where are those brats?!" Anko was yelling as she ran around the village.

"We're right here." Anko looked up to see her students standing on the roof of one of the shops. "What?" Maiku asked noticing the grin on Anko's face.

"Hey aniki, there's a snake in your shirt." Naruto took a couple steps back.

"There isn't a...SNAKE!" Maiku shouted and fell off the building.

"Its not what I had in mind of doing, but that'll be it for now. Come on, we got a job to do." Maiku picked himself off the ground, after the snake disappeared, and followed Naruto and his sensei.

"What did you find out yesterday Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked as the made their way to the village entrance.

"They just walk right in. Nobody tries to stop them." Anko pulled out a kunai and spun in on her finger in anticipation.

_'Bogu, you ready?'_ Maiku thought to his demon.

**"Always kid."** Bogu replied.

_'Hey fox wake up!'_ Naruto shouted inside his head.

**"Is it time for breakfast?"** Kyuubi began laughing. And they waited, silently. Mentally preparing themselves. "I think that's them."

"Finally. We've been waiting for five hours." Maiku grabbed his sword and did a few swipes in the air before taking a stance. A cloud of black smoke revealed Bogu. A similar red cloud brought out six foot tall kyuubi.

**"Its so good to be outside."** The fox roared loudly.

**"Indeed, now we got a job to do."** Bogu raised his arms and the iron chains around his arms shot out into the crowd of oncoming bandits. **"Kusari Shotto!"** Kyuubi just launched a few fireballs before charging into the crowd.

Anko stared wide eyed. "Thats the..."

"Talk about it later. Lets go Naruto." Maiku followed behind Bogu to attack. He blocked a few spear strikes with his sword then put it in the ground blade first. **"Raiton: Raikou Roddo!"** Lightning came down and hit the sword, acting as a lightning rod, before jumping to nearby targets.

Naruto made some hand signs. **"Fuuton: Kaze Enko!"** The direction of the wind changed and arced around Naruto, cutting a deep gash in the chest of three attackers. "Damn, only three."

"How many were you going for?" Maiku asked as he removed his sword from someone's stomach. He sidestepped an attack and pierced another man's back severing the spinal cord.

"I was going for ten." Naruto threw shuriken and watched them find their mark, four out of the five hit the neck. The battle continued for two hours once Anko stepped in, not wanting to be out done by her students, she summoned a few large snakes.

Kyuubi and Bogu were both covered in blood. "Guess you two enjoyed yourselves huh?"

Kyuubi finished swallowing a bandit's upper torso. Naruto winced at the crunch it made. **"It wasn't a bad afternoon."** Kyuubi smiled. **"You better call me out again to do this."** He disappeared in a puff of red smoke, Bogu followed in a black cloud.

Anko put Naruto in a headlock. "You got some explaining to do brat!" She shouted.

"Can't explain if he can't breath can he Anko-sensei?" Anko shot a glare at Maiku who shut up instantly and went back to cleaning his sword. After a few more minutes of strangling she let go.

"Alright I'll tell you." Naruto rubbed his neck, which was now red. "The fox and I came to an agreement, I let him out now and then and in return I get a little boost in my abilities."

"A little." Maiku scoffed.

"Same goes for you and your demon!" Naruto snapped back.

"You have a demon to? This is getting crazier." Anko began walking toward the village elder's building.

"Well its not like we're going to sick them on the village." Naruto said running to catch up.

"Now there's an idea." Maiku stopped and took a thinking pose, who just received a hit from Anko.

"I know you were kidding so be thankful that will be all you get." Two hours later found Naruto and Maiku back in their hotel room talking.

"Well, one successful mission under our belt. Wonder what's next." Maiku walked over to the window and looked out it. The sun was setting.

"Who knows, it could be anything." Naruto sealed their packs so they would be ready to leave early in the morning.

"I just want to get back to the village. It was fun to get away for awhile." Maiku closed the window. "But I just want another assignment."

"I know. This afternoon's fight got me pumped." Kyuubi lifted his head and let out a low roar. He had been in the room next to his container, who had him the size small dog. Bogu was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and hair over his eyes, looking intimidating.

**"I see your not worrying about killing."** Bogu said.

"Its part of the job. Naruto and I figured that out sometime ago." Maiku's exspression changed.

**"The incident. Alright then, sleep well."** Bogu vanished.

**"Glad I don't have such a weak container."** Red smoke and Kyuubi was gone as well.

* * *

Anko and her two students were standing in front of the Hokage, who was demanding an explanation about the kyuubi. So naruto told them about his first meeting up to discovering Maiku's inhabitant and the deals they made.

"The council is going to have a fit when they hear about this." Sarutobi sighed.

"Then don't tell them and save yourself the trouble." Maiku said. "I don't want those stuck up assholes in on my business anyways. And if they do find out and try to do anything, I can't guarantee their safety."

Naruto moved back towards the door trying to drag Anko with him. "Aniki's getting angry." He whispered.

"Very well." The Hokage said. "The council doesn't really need to know. Good idea Maiku." Hokage then paid the group. "Come back tomorrow, I have another C-rank for you." The trio bowed and left.

"We're calling ourselves Team Demon. It'll be fun." Anko now had an evil smile.

Maiku groaned, and Naruto face palmed. "Great." They said in unison.

Maiku and Naruto were now sitting at a table in the Yaiba compound eating hall discussing their next possible mission when Tenten came in with dinner. "Looks great."

She set the food down and began eating. "So how was the mission? Ino was the one to tell me you had left."

"Sorry, Anko-sensei wanted to leave as soon as possible. Otherwise I would have told you." Maiku took another bite. "It was just a bandit extermination. Nothing to difficult."

A loud belch came from the floor, kyuubi had been eating some of the food. "Little guy sure can eat."

"At least someone wants to." Naruto said out loud unknowingly. Tenten shot him a glare and a few kunai. Maiku just fell over laughing. "Hey watch it." Naruto had been pinned to the wall, somehow upside down. Kyuubi came over and bit Naruto on his nose, making Maiku laugh harder.

"Never insult Tenten's cooking. Besides it actually tastes good, why don't you like it?" Maiku grabbed another bowl of rice.

"It no Ichikaru thats for sure." Another kunai whizzed passed Naruto's head.

"Dude I'm warning you, stop talking." Maiku finished eating and laid down.

"Aren't you going to help me down?" All Naruto got was a chuckle and another bite on the nose. "Damn fox." He mumbled.

Maiku was washing the dishes with Tenten. "Your friend needs to learn to keep quiet."

"Thats what Ino keeps saying. But you learn to put up with it." Maiku grabbed a bowl and put it under the running water. "You said Gai was going to recommend you for the chunin exams this year because he didn't last year right?" He asked. Tenten just nodded. "'I was thinking of pushing the marriage agreement to before the exams."

"You sure?" She asked, a slight blush had appeared on her face.

"A few weeks ago I learned life can be ended in ways we would never had foreseen." Maiku took Tenten's hand. "This is kind of hard for me to explain but I'm sure you understand what I'm trying o say."

Tenten hugged Maiku tightly. "I'm sure my father would agree. And I would be more than happy to marry you."

"Can't...breath." Tenten let go and Maiku fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Will Anko enter you and Naruto in the exams?"

Maiku stood up. "She's crazy enough to. I wouldn't put it past her." They finished the dishes and went to the backyard to talk for awhile before going to bed.

* * *

Team Demon stood waiting with Team Seven, who were watching some lady smother a cat. Kyuubi shuddered at the sight inside Naruto's head. **"I feel bad for the thing."**

_'Showing a soft side Kyuubi?'_ A load roar was all naruto got for an answer.

"Anko, heres a C-rank escort mission." Sasuke couldn't contain his anger. Sadly, to Maiku and Naruto's annoyance, he couldn't hold it.

"What!? How come they get a C-rank and we're chasing a stupid cat.?" Sasuke shouted.

"Because we're better." Naruto said, not taking his attention away from the Hokage to annoy Sasuke further.

"Why don't you let Team Seven tag along with us Hokage-sama? They can assist if we need it, which I doubt." Anko said patting her students on the head at the end of her sentence.

"Fine, I'll allow it." This shut up Sasuke's protests.

"Hey old man! No more damn D-ranks!" A loud blonde haired kunoichi shouted entering the room.

Maiku leaned over to Naruto. "She's starting to take after you a bit. What did you do?"

Naruto elbowed Maiku in the ribs. "Shut up aniki."

Meanwhile the Hokage's patience was running thin with the entrance of Team Ten. "Fine! You will go with Team Ten and Demon!" He said without thinking. "I wonder if Team Nine will show up?!"

"Yosh Hokage-sama! My youth team are here for a mission." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Your going with them to!" Sarutobi was really angry. "Tazuna!" He shouted.

"Great, a bunch of kids." Said the old drunk. He was about to say something else when two puffs of smoke silenced him. Next two him now stood a seven foot Kyuubi and a seven foot Bogu.

"Watch what you say around our friends." Maiku walked over and crossed his arms.

"They don't like they're containers being disrespected." An obvious lie. Though only Maiku and Naruto knew it. They forced their demons out for intimidation. The inclusion that they came out themselves was an added bonus.

_'Nice lie kit.'_ Kyuubi thought to Naruto. Everyone in the room now had wide eyes, except for the Hokage, Tenten and Anko.

"Hey don't kill the drunk now, though that would be fun. We won't get paid that way." Anko said. Bogu disappeared while Naruto hopped onto the Kyuubi's back, who made his way behind Anko.

"Now I know why they're called Team Demon." 'But Maiku a demon container as well?' Iruka thought.

"Anko, your team is in charge. Dismissed."

* * *

**Kusurai Shotto: Chain Shot**

**Raiton: Raikou Roddo**

**Fuuton: Kaze Enko**

**Time to go to Wave. I'll have it up either tomorrow night or sometime the day after.**

**read and review**


	8. Demon Encounters

"I have never seen the Hokage that mad before." Sakura shuddered.

"Nah, that ain't mad, just annoyed." Maiku said leaving the tower with the unusually large group.

"Yeah, mad is him having you chase that stupid cat around all week for free." Naruto chimed in.

"Don't give him any ideas." Chouji muttered.

"Everyone go and get your gear ready. Meet at the gate in one hour." Anko informed the group and everyone went their separate ways.

**"I have a bad feeling kid."** Bogu informed his container of his worries.

_'Well expect the unexpected right?'_ Maiku smiled. _'That goes without question. Didn't think you cared about my well being.'_

**"I don't."** Maiku didn't buy it but decided to let the subject drop as they were approaching the compound.

Maiku and Tenten ran to their room and quickly packed clothing, weapons and scrolls. Maiku made sure to pack a specially sealed scroll. "My current project." Was all he said before sealing the pack in a scroll and pocketing it. Maiku adjusted the sword on his back and Tenten grabbed her two weapon scrolls.

Naruto was currently finishing by tossing a book into his uneven pile that was to be sealed. Once he did he put it in his kunai pouch and left for the gate with Maiku and Tenten. "Wonder how long we're going to be gone this time."

"Don't know. I hope for awhile. Going new places is rather enjoyable, though a brawl with bandits does make things a little annoying." Maiku shook his head.

**"It was a good stretch for my legs." **Laughed the kyuubi, who was now laying in a dense forest courteous of Naruto thinking the image of his head.

* * *

They made it to the gate and found everyone, minus Kakashi and Tazuna there. Anko seemed angry at herself for leaving Tazuna with Kakashi. Because he had the client they and to wait for him otherwise she would have left without him.

"Kakashi better get here soon." Asuma muttered. Followed by the usual 'troublesome' and munches of food by two of his students. The other was hovering over the other blonde.

"Hey Naruto, what're you reading?" Ino asked.

"A book on Fuuton jutsu. I'm a wind user so I'm trying to add to my arsenal of jutsu to use with the few I created." Naruto answered.

Asuma decided to enter at this point. "Not many wind elements in Konoha. In fact I thought I was the only one. Maybe I could help you out kid?" Asuma asked.

Naruto just smiled. "Sure. Aniki should try to find someone to teach him some lightning jutsu. Right aniki?"

Maiku removed his lips from his fiance's, annoyed. "You stop me just to answer that question?" Naruto nodded. "Just read your damn book." Maiku just laid himself on the ground and closed his eyes. _'Might as well get a nap in. He won't be here for another two hours.'_

Sadly Maiku was right, partially. It was another three hours before Kakashi arrived with Tazuna. He just shook off the waves of killer intent that was sent at him. "Finally, we can go now!" Anko shouted, waking Maiku up, though he was grateful for the wake up call. Everyone finally walked out of Konoha.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, what were you talking about earlier?" Maiku asked as he walked beside his fellow jailer in front. Behind them the jounin surrounded Tazuna and the rest of the genin were scattered.

"I was just saying you should get a sensei to teach you. The only thing you're learning are Bogu's lightning jutsus. Plus you have a secondary fire affinity." Naruto was making sense as Maiku thought about.

"Yeah your probably right. Though Bogu showing me some stuff doesn't hurt, there are still more things to learn right?" Maiku asked, to see if that was what Naruto was trying to explain.

"Right." That blonde grinned.

"Thanks for telling me and what the fuck is a puddle doing out here?" Maiku woke up Bogu as Naruto alerted kyuubi.

"It hasn't rained in days, somethings up." Naruto drew a kunai.

"We might need more than that." Maiku said as he turned and drew his sword and Naruto followed drawing his blade as well. By this time two cloaked ninja had emerged from the puddle. They wielded a strange metallic claw on one hand that was connected to the other's claw by a spiked chain.

Maiku blocked one of the claws with his sword, the fingers clicked together locking the blade in place. Maiku tried freeing it but couldn't. "You can't beat the Demon Brothers."

"Thats our line damn it." Maiku disregarded his blade and moved closer striking with a punch to the chest, following with a round house kick face, knocking him into the other assailant.

Naruto dodged the outstretched claw, thrusting his sword towards the chest of his opponent, who looped the chain around it and wrenching it from Naruto's hand. Naruto pulled out two kunai and quickly dashed under the chain and stuck a kunai in the man's shoulder and another under his arm. Naruto jumped away as the other attacked crashed into his partner.

They both quickly got up. The one pulling out the kunai, the other wiping away blood. "You can't beat the Demon Brothers." Naruto said, taunting the two, though it was true they wouldn't beat Maiku and Naruto as they were quickly pinned to a tree by Maiku, dead.

"Thats plus two for me." Maiku went to the corpses and removed his kunai and put them in the holster on his leg. He also grabbed the claw weapon. "This is interesting. This demands further study!" He sealed it in a scroll and put it away quickly before picking his sword up and sheathing it, Naruto's already sheathed.

"What? What happened?" Sakura asked.

Maiku just shrugged. "They couldn't beat the Demon Brothers." Anko now had a large smile as she looked at the ninja turned pincushion. She warped a arm around Maiku's neck, then the other around Naruto's.

"Seems I trained my brats well." She was merely rubbing it in Kakashi's face.

"Anko....nee-chan....can't breath." Naruto gasped out. She let both boys go, by now they were a shade of blue. "Thanks."

"Well what do we do now that this isn't a C-rank anymore due to the fact that there are enemy shinobi involved?" Kakashi asked.

"We're going to finish the mission." Anko stated. "Anyone else thats afraid can just go back now."

"Better run now dobes if you want to make it back to the village before nightfall." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto's hand went to his blade, but Maiku's raised arm stopped him.

"Right, you would be leading the way of course." Anko said, an arm now draped around one of her students necks, not choking them. "My students are the last I would expect to leave." She had a smile that said 'go-ahead-and-keep-messing-with-my students-though-I-wont-stop-them.' Maiku and Naruto kept on glaring.

Sasuke was going to respond but a slap on the head from Kakashi shut him up.

"I'll take the silence as an agreement. We'll continue. Tazuna, expect to be charged extra for this." The man was now sobbing, apologizing for lying, and thanking them for continuing to help at the same time.

* * *

"What do you think, Naruto?" Maiku whispered. They had been told to keep quiet once they got on the boat.

"I think we haven't seen the last of our enemies today. We need to be careful." Naruto whispered back.

"Agreed." Maiku went to the front of the boat and sat down to wait. The boat finally dropped them off and they quickly got out and began walking again.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Asuma asked.

"DOWN!" Kakashi shouted. Everyone dropped as a large sword flew over them, their heads would have been missing. It landed in the trunk of a tree. Maiku stared at it and saw a figure standing on the hilt.

"Zabuza Momochi." Maiku muttered as he got up drawing his sword. "One of the seven swordsmen."

"So you've heard about me?" Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree and jumped to the ground.

"I curse the member of my family that made that sword for you." Maiku dropped into a stance. "I will take it away from you."

"Hm, so you're a Yaiba huh? Your family is good with the forge." Zabuza returned his sword to his back. "Take it if you can."

"Release: Dragon's fang!" A yellow glow appeared on the katana which turned to a blinding white light. Everyone put a hand in front of their face, though Maiku seemed un-effected. When the light died down, Maiku was left holding a greatsword.

A mist started to form. **"Kid, let me out."** Bogu suggested. Maiku directed chakra to the seal on his arm and Bogu appeared in a cloud of black smoke. Bogu rattled his chains, a sort of intimidation tactic.

Kakashi ran up and stood next to Maiku, his headband raised revealing his sharingan. "You can't take on jounin level missing nin. Get back and protect Tazuna." Maiku was about to protest when Anko put a hand on his shoulder.

Maiku mumbled curses going back to Tazuna as the remaining jounin passed him. "God damn it. They won't let me fight." Bogu let out a disappointed grunt. A red cloud interrupted his ranting. Now standing next to him was a five foot Kyuubi.

"The sharingan already Kakashi? I'm honored, though I'd rather fight that Yaiba brat. Its been awhile since I had a heavy kenjutsu battle, that brat looked like he could have put up one." Zabuza disappeared into the mist. Kakashi looked around quickly and lashed out with a kunai, only to have his target burst into water.

"Mizu bushin!" Kakashi began searching the area before something hit him. "Shit!"

Zabuza appeared within the crowd of genin without them knowing. "Got you." He said, swinging his sword at Tazuna. A loud 'clang' of meeting blades hung in the air. "Fast little brat." Zabuza gripped his sword with his other hand and began pushing Maiku back.

Bogu rushed over and grabbed one of Zabuza's arms and tossed him over into the water. "Thanks Bogu." Maiku flashed through some hand seals, Bogu quickly got between Maiku and Kakashi. **"Raiton: Raion se Fungeki!"** A white lion now stood next to Maiku, waiting for the command to strike.

Zabuza climb out of the water and stood on it. "Impressive-" He never got to finish his sentence because he had to dodge a lightning bolt. He landed again on the water only to be punched in the face by Gai. He then dived out of the way of Kyuubi's jaws.

**"Fuuton: Kaze Enko!"** The blowing wind re-directed itself toward Zabuza, leaving deep gashes. Blood poured out of him as Kakashi went through hand seals.

**"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"** A large blast of water rushed toward Zabuza carrying him away until he was washed up against a tree. Anko launched a few kunai into his arms.

Bogu and Kyuubi let out low growls as they moved closer. **"This is where it ends."**

Bogu said raising an arm, electricity gathered around it.

**"Indeed."** Flames began emitting from Kyuubi's mouth as he prepared a fireball when senbon needles struck Zabuza's neck.

"Thanks for your assistance. I've been tracking him for sometime now." The new person landed next to Zabuza, picking up his body. "If you'll excuse me."

"Wait!" Maiku shouted. They disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Damn it! I couldn't get it!" Maiku smashed his large sword into the ground leaving a deep dent in the ground. He pulled the chakra out of his blade and it returned to its previous form.

**"Sorry kid. Maybe we'll get lucky and find it somewhere." **Bogu said before he vanished in his black cloud.

**"Damn, I couldn't eat him."** Kyuubi cursed and vanished as well.

"How'd you two get so strong?" Sasuke asked. His anger obvious.

"Hard work." Maiku and Naruto turned to Gai and Lee and did the 'nice guy' pose.

"YOSH! THEIR FLAMES BURNT BRIGHTLY IN THAT FIGHT!" Gai shouted

"YES! MAIKERU-KUN, NARUTO-KUN, MY RIVALS ARE TRULY STRONG!" Lee chimed in after Gai.

"I just want that damn sword back. It shouldn't be in the hands of a criminal." Maiku sheathed his blade. "Who knows what happened to it now."

"Sorry Maiku-kun." Tenten gave him a hug, he kissed the top of her head.

"Its ok. Lets keep going." Maiku kept his arm around her shoulders, holding her close as they walked.

"Whats wrong with him?" Ino asked Naruto as she walked beside him.

"As he said that sword was made by a member of his family. He thinks weapons should be used for good, not in the hands of someone without a purpose. Zabuza has no village loyalty, no one to protect. Thats what Maiku's upset about." Naruto felt the handle of his weapon. "Thats what he expects me to do, protect those who are precious to me."

"Really? Those weapons are that special?" Ino asked.

"The process of making the second layer is the special part. From what he told me it's a secret ritual. And no one outside outside the clan gets one unless they earn it. How? I don't know." Naruto tried remembering all the stuff Maiku told him, hoping Ino would stop asking questions soon because what he remembered wasn't a lot.

"Then how'd that guy get a weapon?" Naruto knew he could make up an answer for this.

"It didn't look anything like a second layer, so I guess it was just a well made sword. Nothing fancy, just effective. The Yaiba clan makes swords like that all the time, for a price." Naruto hoped that was somewhat correct.

"Good guess Naruto, that was actually right." Maiku said looking back at his friend and smiled. "That was a well made blade I must admit. I respect the skill of whoever made it, but hate them for giving it to that asshole who left his loyalty behind."

"Are your family's swords really that powerful?" Asuma asked, wondering if he could have his knives re-forged.

"Yes they are. And I'll take a look at your knives later, I can tell you want to ask about them." Asuma smiled. Tenten tugged on his shirt.

"Maiku-kun." She cooed into his ear. "When will you finish mine?" She asked.

"When we get home, promise." He gave her a kiss before looking forward again.

Meanwhile an infuriated Uchiha was thinking as he walked behind everyone. 'I must get my hands on one of those blades. It'll make me one step closer to killing him.'

* * *

**Ok, i actually had this done last night. but it was midnight so i went to sleep, and i just jumped on the computer now to update now. well here it is chapter 8.**

**read and review.**


	9. Training to fight the mist

The ninja were eating dinner at Tazuna's place. His daughter Tsunami was a little surprised by the number of guests and quickly made more food. "That was delicious." Chouji said and patted his stomach.

Tsunami smiled. "Thank you Chouji."

"So whats the new plan?" Asuma lit another cigarette.

"We train until Zabuza comes again. I'm positive he's not dead." Kakashi meet the confused gazes before continuing. "What weapons did that tracker ninja use?"

"Senbon." Tenten eyes widen. "Thats not really an effective killing tool."

Maiku lifted his head off the table. "Shit he must have hit a pressure point in the neck." He sighed and looked over to his fellow genin. "We got some intense work ahead of us."

Anko smiled. "I'm gonna run you brats into the ground."

Naruto had a look off fear in his eyes. "We're fucked. I'd rather fight Zabuza now."

"I'm hurt brat. That anyway to talk about your sensei?" Naruto just shook his head, knowing he sealed his fate for a later date. "We'll begin tomorrow. You ya little prick are going to a session with Ibiki when we get back." Naruto groaned as Maiku laughed at him, though Anko now turned on him. "Your going to."

"Damn it!" He muttered.

Everyone had went to sleep after dinner. Everyone except the four who sat at the table. "Give me three." Anko said handing over three cards and taking new ones."

"Two." Asuma said taking the new cards.

"Five." Maiku handed over all his cards and took a chug of saki. "That hits the spot. Burns all the way down."

Naruto exchanged one of his cards. "Hm how about this. Aniki and I will take the place of Gai and Kakashi, you two represent yourselves. Who ever loses takes charge of the training for tomorrow. Ok?"

The other three smirked, "I'm in." They said together and everyone revealed their cards. "Damn it I lost. Kakashi sure is going to be pissed." Maiku smiled as he walked off to bed, his pocket emptier.

Naruto smiled as he pocketed his winnings. "Good night sensei, Asuma." Naruto took a sip of saki before turning in.

"Maybe we should gamble with those two more often." Asuma scratched his chin.

"Whatever, damn brats maybe me lose half my money." Anko popped more dango into her mouth.

* * *

Kakashi finally came down the stairs, the young shinobi all glaring at him for being late for training. Maiku and Naruto didn't bother looking, to caught up in another card game. Maiku handed a card to Naruto. "22 bust; 19 I win." He smiled as Naruto handed over his money.

"I hate blackjack." Naruto sighed.

"Its just because I always win." Maiku shuffled the cards. "Anyone want in?" Silence. "Oh Kakashi, because I lost last night you have to train us now. Besides the other jounin are with Tazuna right now so not like you have much of a choice."

Kakashi lowered his book. "I hate you. I just want you to know that." Kakashi read a few more pages before closing his favorite orange book. "Lets get this over with." He reluctantly moved out the door.

"Should we follow?" Maiku asked winning another hand

"YES!" Shouting Naruto raced out of the house, desperate to save the money he won last night.

_'He didn't need to shout.'_ Maiku thought as he followed his friend, at a more relaxed pace.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll begin." Maiku returned Kakashi's glare. If he could be late, why can't Maiku. These thoughts filled his head as he watched Kakashi walk up a tree.

"Just focus chakra to your feet, you'll be able to stick to the tree, to put it simply." Kakashi launched kunai to the genin. "Use these to mark your progress."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered but shouts from Ino got him doing the exercise. Sakura seemed to be a natural at it. Kakashi had taken Gai's team to practice the water walking exercise, knowing he had his students the tree climbing.

Sasuke noticed Naruto sleeping and tossed his kunai at him. Maiku caught it with practiced ease. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't assault my friend. For an Uchiha, you're pretty stupid." Sasuke charged them as Maiku shook Naruto awake. At the last second the pair ran up the tree.

"Can't get us up here can ya Sasu-gay?" Naruto laughed as he hung upside down.

"Now Naruto don't bother with him. We'll do that. Lets see if Ten-chan needs any help." Maiku turned and jumped through the trees back towards Tazuna's house where Tenten was training.

* * *

Tenten was having a difficult time. Tree climbing had been easy for her, but this was different. Now she was just standing on the shore staring at the water, angry. "Why are you all wet?" Came a familiar voice behind her.

"She puffed out her cheeks, rage building. "You know why!" She shouted at her fiancé.

"Alright calm down. It just takes time. Right Naruto? Naruto?" Maiku looked around to find Naruto and Lee sparring. "Here take my hand." Maiku led Tenten into the middle. "Just focus."

It was silent for a minute. "I think I got it." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Maiku grinned as he jumped away, to watch her fall in. He walked over to the pier and removed his shirt, sword, weapon pouch, and boots.

"Not funny!" Tenten shouted as she resurfaced.

"I thought it was hysterical." She puffed her cheeks out again as Maiku walked back over to her. "You know your cute when you do that." He kissed her on the cheek as he canceled the chakra flow to his feet and fell in. "Been awhile since I've had a swim."

Tenten watched as he made his way around her. She climbed out of the water, standing on it. She smiled widely. Maiku splashed water at her and she fell in again. "What was that for?"

"You need to stay focused and not let something as small as that distract you." He stood on the water again, pulling Tenten up and setting her down. "Now for something more serious." And so the two began a light spar. Well it was more of a swim in Tenten's case as she was in the water most of the time.

* * *

Maiku was now sitting on the pier watching Tenten as she did a kenjutsu kata on the water. He smiled, proud of her improvements. "Very good Ten-chan."

She finished quickly and took a seat next to him. "Thanks, your help was really..."

"Helpful?" He finished her sentence and the two just watched the surface of the water as it reflected the sun.

* * *

"Hey Ino, wanna play a game?" Naruto flashed the blonde a deck of cards.

"Sure." She watched as Naruto shuffled skillfully. "What did you and Maiku do today? You obviously done tree climbing before."

"Yeah, Maiku's father had us doing that our second year in the academy. We also knew all the academy jutsu and were already practicing advanced techniques." Naruto dealt out a hand.

"Impressive." She looked at the cards, nothing good, maybe? She had no idea what she was doing or what game they were playing. "What game is this?"

"Blackjack. Lets play a few rounds before aniki comes in and I end up losing all my money." Naruto had on a sad smile as he remembered emptying his toad wallet.

"Why do you call him that?" She looked at her cards, a queen and an ace of hearts. "Is this good?"

"Damn, I lost." Naruto showed his cards, two jacks. "He's older than me by a few months. And he is practically my brother, been through a lot with him, most of it fights in the village." He dealt another hand. "Guess thats how we bonded so fast, he protected me like an older brother would his younger brother."

She showed her cards and Naruto explained about how you had to get as close two twenty one as possible without going over. Ino called for another card getting a seven totaling nineteen. "Damn." She cursed as Naruto got a six to get twenty. "You win this time."

He smiled, deciding to try something. Naruto became nervous. "Hey Ino, hear me out ok? If I win this hand, will you.....gooutwithmewhenwegetbacktokonoha?" The last part was said fast and to low for her to understand.

"What?" She asked

Maiku was about to enter the house, but caught every word Naruto had said and leaned against the wall near the opened window. "Will you go out with me after the mission?" Naruto shout his eyes."

"Only if you win." Ino took her cards and quickly glanced at them. "Hit." She got another card. "I'll stay with this."

Naruto gave himself a card, then another. "Ok show." Naruto flipped his over revealing eighteen. He looked at Ino's, twenty four.

"No Ichikaru's Naruto." Naruto hung his head, there went his plan. She smiled at him. "Good night, Naruto-kun." Naruto lifted his head, eyes wide as she walked to her room. Naruto looked at her cards, something wasn't right.

He picked up the two original, leaving the one she asked for. "Blackjack, son of a bitch." Naruto had an face splitting smile.

"Wonder when you were going to ask her out." Maiku said, taking the deck and shuffling. "Good choice by the way."

"Since she's stopped making fun of me I've come to realize that she is actually a nice person." Kyuubi 'poofed' into existence in an average fox size. His nine tails curled around him.

**"Loved how you went about getting a date, very subtle."** Bogu said taking a seat next and asked for some cards. Maiku gave some to Kyuubi.

"Demons versus humans, game of poker, last one with money wins for their team." Maiku got nods of agreement. The game went well into the night, fifty hands and some bottles of saki Bogu and Kyuubi won. "We'll never hear the end of this."

* * *

Kakashi came down to see Maiku and Naruto playing two separate games of solitaire, talking about random things. "Hey kakashi, you know lightning jutsu right?"

"I've copied some, asking for help?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm not like that asshole Uchiha. You can help Naruto also, he has a secondary lightning." Maiku said. "You got any fire jutsu as well?" Kakashi nodded. "Good, see you for training in the morning." Maiku packed up his deck and went to his room.

"Interesting kid." Kakashi pulled out his book deciding to stay awhile.

"His grandfather made that legendary tanto of yours." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Thats probably true, but I haven't used that in awhile. Hm I just thought of something." Naruto got up and went upstairs. "Yeah, I should do that."

**

* * *

**

another on down

read and review please


	10. Training continues

"So how are the others coming?" Maiku scratched his chin as he read over notes Kakashi had just given him.

"Ino and Sakura have just finished, Shikamaru is almost there, Chouji and Sasuke have no clue."

Kakashi flipped a page.

"Chouji will get it, once Shikamaru tells him." Asuma was watching Naruto show off his list of wind jutsu.

"Most likely." Maiku stood up and slowly did the seals. **"Raiton: Enerugi Ryouiki."** A slight electric buzz surrounded Maiku.

"Not enough chakra." Kakashi never looked up from his book. "I can hear it, but I can't see it."

"Isn't that step two?" Maiku asked, pumping out more chakra._ 'I gotta find out how much I can use before I call on Bogu.'_

**"Looks like thats now kid."** Bogu gave up some of his chakra. The jutsu's power increased dramatically.

"Not bad kid, work on that and come see me when your done." Kakashi went to check on his other charges.

"Naruto thats very impressive." Asuma smiled and pulled out one of his knives. "Grab your sword, I'm going to show you something." Naruto did as instructed. "Channel your chakra to the blade, thus giving it an even sharper edge."

"That should be even easier if your using the sword I made you." Maiku unsealed a normal katana. "Use this, seeing as our blades are made to adapt to chakra. Using it on a normal sword should prove more difficult, thus more beneficial to your training."

Asuma nodded. "Sound conclusion Maiku." He pulled out his other knife and tossed to the young forger. "Look over that will you?"

"Of course." Maiku sat down and looked at the weapon hard, as if expecting it to talk. "This is well made, none of the blueprints in my family's vault shows something like this. At least not the ones I have seen."

"Yes your family didn't make these, not even a different branch." Asuma quickly shouted out what Naruto was doing wrong and told him to focus.

"Hm maybe I should make a pair for myself. Naruto as well if he has wind chakra like you. All in all it's a good weapon. Wait a minute." Maiku looked at a point on the blade, it was thinning. "Seems to have taken one to many hits. Not getting repairs often?"

"Haven't gotten around to it." Asuma said, blowing out smoke.

"Yes I can quickly take care of it back at Konoha were I have access to some of my, special metal." Maiku did a few quick motions with the blade. "Definitely need to make a few of these." With a smile he handed it make the weapon.

"I think I'm getting this." Naruto's blade had a blueish glow around it. Nothing like Asuma's, but it was progress.

"Good, but not great." Asuma held up his blade and added chakra to it, showing a more a better glow. The best way Naruto could describe it would be 'sharper' than his 'dull' blade.

**"Raiton: Enerugi Ryouiki."** The buzz surrounded Maiku again, this time slight crack of yellow energy, what Maiku assumed to be the electricity, flashed randomly around him.

It continued like that for the rest of the day. Maiku would practice his control over his new technique, and Naruto trying to perfect encasing his sword in chakra. "Alright." Asuma turned to Maiku. "I want straight answers, I know about his 'problem' but not yours."

"Hm, you know about Naruto?" Maiku gripped a kunai as it slid out of his sleeve.

Asuma nodded, taking note of the kunai the boy now had. "Calm down, no need to be rash."

"Then don't give me a reason to be." Bogu 'poofed' next to Maiku. "This is Bogu. When I was born he was reincarnated. His blood runs through my veins, this seal keeps him tied down." Naruto pulled up his sleeve showing Asuma. "Just like Naruto I have control, so nothing to worry about."

**"You're barely in control kid."** Bogu lightly shoved Maiku forward.

"Quiet, now's not the time to argue." Asuma still wasn't convinced. "He needs my chakra to physically leave my body, but he can't take it. Same goes for Kyuubi."

"I see." Asuma said, lighting another cig.

"Ok, don't worry Asuma. We've had to play this question game before, we don't blame you for being concerned." The tension seemed to lift around the three.

* * *

Everyone was eating dinner, it had been fairly quiet. Anko and Gai were reporting on the job at the bridge. Gai had been helping by carrying large steel beams for the workers. "How far did you progress Maiku?"

Maiku turned over a playing card. "I just got the electricity to appear, not much though. Still needs work."

"Why do you try so had?" Came a child's voice. "Gato will just kill you all."

"I'll run that bastard through." Naruto pointed to the sword on his back. "No worries." He smiled.

"You're just going to get killed! Gato takes away everything! Don't think you know us and pretend to understand how horrible our lives have been!" Inari was now standing, shouting at Naruto.

_'Shit. Think I can make it to that open window?'_ Maiku thought.

**"No such luck kid."** Bogu answered.

Naruto slammed his fist onto the table. "What the fuck you mean I don't understand? I know more than anyone what pain means!" Naruto's hand started to shake. "I've been alone for a good part of my life, hated for no reason. I've been beaten with in an inch of death, sometimes I wish it would've of come." He stared at Inari, eyes now turning red and slitted. "So shut your mouth!" Naruto raised his hand.

"Dude no!" Maiku grabbed Naruto by the arm and tried to drag him out of the house. "Asuma help!" Asuma grabbed Naruto's waist and carried him out.

"What the hell was that about?" Sakura asked, picking up a broken plate.

Anko sighed. "Its not for us to tell, only Naruto can."

Ino had a worried look. "Don't worry, Maiku-kun will make sure he's ok." Tenten said and noticed her expression changed a little bit.

Asuma and Maiku tossed Naruto onto the water, but the boy just fell in. It was two minutes until Naruto popped back up. "Well did you calm the fuck down?" Maiku asked.

"A little bit." Naruto leaned back and just floated on the water. "Thanks Maiku."

"Don't, I did what I had to." Maiku sat down on the pier. "I got it under control Asuma, thank you." Asuma nodded and went back inside. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Came a short answer. Maiku shrugged as Naruto climbed out of the water to sit next to his friend.

"He's fine." Asuma said and quickly finished eating. "Sorry about that Tazuna."

"Thats fine. Inari hasn't been the same since his father was killed." The old man said after a sip of saki.

"Naruto still had worse." Anko putting her two cents in. "I can tell why he got mad and I would've done the same thing."

"Doesn't matter. I'm still going to kill Gato." Naruto said as he stood in the doorway, he was still dripping wet.

"And I'm going for that bastard Zabuza." Maiku walked back in and sat down. "Blackjack anyone?"

"Guard your wallets!" Naruto shouted.

"Asshole, don't warn them." Maiku whispered.

* * *

"Not enough chakra Sasuke." Maiku stood at the top of the tree, above the Uchiha. "To much that time, find the balance." _'Why am I doing this?'_

**"Good question kid."** Bogu himself didn't know the answer, even though he shared Maiku's mind.

"I'm going to beat you when I get up there." Sasuke scowled.

"Bring it! I'll kick your ass any day." Maiku dropped into a fight stance, taunting Sasuke. "Get up here and I'll drop you back to the ground so you can do it again." He smiled as Sasuke went well passed his previous mark. 'Just needed motivation.'

"Gotcha!" Sasuke threw a punch, but it was easily blacked. Maiku kicked Sasuke's legs and watched as he fell back towards the ground. As he was about to hit he stopped.

"Normally I'd let you hit the ground, but I'm being generous today." Maiku walked back up and marked Sasuke's progress. "Do it again."

Sasuke eyed the sword, Maiku noticed. "That sword doesn't look so special." Sasuke jumped away from the sharp object as it came flying at him from the tree. It stopped, caught by Maiku, an inch away from the ground. 'He's fast.'

"These blades are my family's pride, we forged our paths with them." He sheathed his blade. "Insult my family again, see what happens."

"I could probably break that blade in half." Sasuke taunted, wanting to see how far until Maiku snapped. He didn't have to wait long.

Maiku cracked his knuckles. "I have to warn you, this is going to hurt. A lot."

* * *

"Did anyone hear that scream?" Ino asked as she climbed out of the water.

"It sounded like Sasuke?" Sakura quickly became worried.

"Wonder what he said to piss off aniki." Naruto muttered as he sat in the middle of the water, trying to manipulate chakra around the sword again.

Ino swam back over to him. "What'll happen to Sasuke?"

"Most likely he'll come back with bruises, a lot of them." Naruto said opening his eyes to inspect his work. "Almost there."

"If he hurts Sasuke-kun I'll-" Sakura started.

"You'll what?" Naruto asked. "There's not a thing you could do to beat aniki. Ino how does that new restaurant sound?" He asked, blocking out Sakura's shouts.

"Sounds fine." She smiled and tried standing again, only to fail.

* * *

"That'll learn ya." Maiku left leaving Sasuke bloody and bruised. He walked around the a bit, not caring were he was going.

"Hey brat. Up here." Sounded a voice the made Maiku angry.

"Zabuza!" Maiku was quick to draw his blade, flooding it with chakra as it was pulled from it's sheath.(Think Tetsusaiga) "Come to die early?"

"Just a friendly chat." Maiku tightened his grip, but waited to hear what Zabuza was about to say. "Its more of a warning. I'll be going for you when we meet again. I'll give you guys seven more days, then I'll be at the bridge. Don't disappoint ok?"

"Hope you didn't plan on dying, cause thats what you'll be doing against me." Maiku returned his sword, he figured out Zabuza was still in no shape to fight. "You might have lasted longer going against kakashi."

"Tough word brat. We'll see at the bridge." Zabuza grinned beneath his bandages, evilly, before leaving.

"I'll be waiting." Maiku quickly ran off towards Tazuna's to train.

* * *

**and heres another one. damn i get these out fast. anyway read and review**


	11. The Bridge

The week went by slowly. Maiku perfectly produced the electrical energy field around him and Naruto perfected his chakra blade. Sasuke finally got the tree climbing down. "Took him long enough." Maiku muttered as Sasuke walked back inside Tazuna's house.

"Tomorrow you all will be guarding Tazuna seeing as you advanced in your training." Anko said finishing her meal. "You are to follow orders from either jounin or my team."

"Are you sure your genin can give orders?" Asuma asked.

"They are quite capable. You should have seen them on their first mission. Maiku, what's you body count?"

Maiku, who was just sitting silently and listening to his sensei talk, just mumbled out a quick "Forty five." Then he remembered something. "Forty seven if you count those two from a week ago."

Anko smiled. "And you Naruto?"

"Thirty nine." Naruto remembered most of the kills came from Kyuubi. But he controls Kyuubi so they're really his. 'The more I think about it the more it makes sense.' Naruto shrugged and went back to eating.

"Wait they both killed already?" Kakashi looked at the two genin. "Not bad of a job you did with them Anko."

'Tomorrow is the battle with Zabuza.' "Kakashi." Maiku waited until Kakashi gave him his full attention. "Tomorrow on the bridge, don't stop me." Maiku quickly went upstairs to avoid questions.

"That was weird." Kakashi went back to his book, planning on talking with Maiku before they left in the morning.

* * *

To say Maiku was nervous would be inaccurate. He was relatively calm as he looked over his gear. **"Sword?"** Bogu asked.

_'Check.'_

**"Kunai?" **

_'Check.'_

**"Shuriken, scrolls, wire?"**

_'Check, check and check.'_

**"New weapon?" **

_'I already got it on. That's what's going to give me an edge.'_ Maiku was inspired when he first saw Bogu attack a group of bandits on their first assignment. He created a device that will let him replicate it.

**"I'm honored you're copying me."** Bogu pitched in before Maiku cut the mental link, silencing his tenant.

"Aniki, ready?" Naruto asked. He took a seat across from Maiku.

"Let me finish eating. Everyone else went ahead?" He was about to take another bite when he heard a scream from outside. "Shit." The two were quickly out the door and watched as Inari ran at two figures with swords.

As the swords were about to fall on the boy they were blocked. "Trying to kill an innocent child?" Maiku asked.

"We won't forgive you." Naruto tightened his grip and forced the other man to drop his sword, leaving him open for decapitation. Maiku also disarmed his opponent, but instead pierced the man's heart.

"Good job Inari, with your help we got to them without alerting them." Maiku said.

"We would've been able to do that anyway. They were only thugs." Naruto said getting a look that shut him up. "Anyway. We got to get to the bridge."

* * *

"What happened here?" Tazuna asked as he looked over the bodies of his workers.

"Are you stupid or something old man?" A light mist rolled in. Zabuza stood amongst the bodies of the workers. Kakashi stepped forward. "Not this time Copy-nin, I'm waiting for the brat."

"Zabuza, you think those samurai made it to the builder's house?" Asked Zabuza's companion.

"Yes Haku they should be there." Zabuza answered

"You mean these two assholes?" Called out a voice. A head landed in front of the Konoha shinobi as two figures arrived each carrying a body. "They weren't that tough. Naruto was brutal on one, you should've seen it sensei." They dumped the bodies on the ground and drew their weapons.

"You're mine brat." Zabuza drew his great sword.

"Sounds fun. "Release: Dragon's Fang!" Once again the bright light surrounded his blade. "Naruto, take that girl over there."

"Got it." Naruto rushed in, raising his sword for an over head strike. It was blocked by a pair of senbon. He heard a crack and the two broke.

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you going to stop them?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm afraid they'd try to hurt me." Silence. "Ok bad joke aside, I'm just waiting to jump in. Besides they're doing fine, for now."

Maiku was keeping up fairly well, though he did have difficulty landing a hit on Zabuza. "Come on brat, hit me." Maiku ducked under a swing and thrust his sword forward into Zabuza's stomach. It only turned out to by a Mizu Bushin. Three more clones of Zabuza appeared but were quickly destroyed.

"Stop screwing around Zabuza, I want to fight you not clones." Maiku blocked another strike and countered, only to be blocked. Another attack from his right, he dodged but it grazed his left arm.

"Be careful of what you wish for brat." Maiku's sword reverted back to its original form. Zabuza raised his above Maiku's head. "Die." The sword struck the bridge. "What!"

**"You ok kid?"** Bogu said as he removed the chain around Maipu's waist.

"Didn't think you cared." Maiku looked up at Bogu.

**"You've been growing on me."** Bogu held out his hand, a ball of light formed. **"Maybe I'll teach this to you next.** **Raiton: Yusurubu!"** Bogu pitched the ball towards Zabuza, who dodged as planned. What he didn't see was the three smaller version Bogu formed between his fingers which were tossed at the mist swordsman.

"Shit!" The attack landed at his feet and exploded.

* * *

"Why do you fight?" Haku asked.

"Why do you?" Naruto responded, knowing having a conversation in the middle of a fight can get you killed. Naruto took two senbon to his leg and one to his shoulder.

"Do you have anyone precious?" Haku asked as a punch landed on his ribs.

"Of course. Since I meet aniki I got to know a lot of people. They are all precious." Naruto flung more kunai.

"You know, what your friend did was foolish. There is water covering the ground." Haku made a one handed seal **"Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou!"**

Naruto was unfamiliar with the jutsu. _'Ice? Shit!'_ Pain shot through his body.

**"Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou!"** Naruto became surrounded by a dome of ice. A rain of senbon hit him as he tried to escape. "Its not that simple."

"Should've figured that." Naruto pulled out of few of the senbon. _'Light, might be caught in a breeze. Thats it!'_

* * *

"Looks like your friend is in trouble." Zabuza pointed to the ice dome.

**"Don't count the boy out, he's got someone like me sealed in him as well."** Bogu shot his chain at Zabuza again. He dodge easily, Maiku appeared behind him slashing at his arm. It cut, but not damaging enough.

"I wonder how you've managed to keep running all those years. Must be tiring." _'I can't keep this up. My wound is small but its bleeding like a bitch.'_ His left arm was drenched crimson.

"It can be annoying at times." Zabuza launched a few water jutsu at him.

_'I'm not strong enough, even with Bogu's help. I need to end this somehow.'_ "Never thought about joining another village?" Maiku blocked a swing.

"Making on offer kid? Come to realized you can't beat me?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes." Came a quick reply.

"Answered a little to quickly don't you think?" Zabuza dodged another ball of lightning but got caught in the chain. _'Shit this strength.'_ "Ok kid make your offer."

"Seeing as I could kill you now, though I shouldn't have opened my mouth." _'Damn it!'_ He shouted at himself. "It would be a shame for that talent to just go and be wasted." Maiku positioned his blade near Zabuza's neck. "As I see it you have two options."

Zabuza let out a laugh. "I like you brat. Though I'm sure you have another reason."

"My father was killed awhile ago, and no one in the village uses great swords. And I can't ask any other village branch for assistance. So, will you do it?" Maiku inched the blade closer.

* * *

"What pains me is that I really don't want to kill you." Haku raised more senbon.

_'Kyuubi help me out here.'_ Maiku thought.

**"Try this."** Kyuubi gave Maiku some chakra. Naruto felt the power, his nails changed to claws, his whisker marks darkened, and his eyes red and slitted. **"Got wild."**

Haku stared nervously at the blonde, who now had a more feral appearance. _'Shit.'_ Was all he thought.

* * *

**Raiton: Yusurubu = Jolt**

**Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou = Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles**

**Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou = Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors**

**ok finished this one. as always read and review.**


	12. Wave end and wedding bells

A large burst of chakra exploded from Naruto, knocking away incoming senbon. "Your friend is in trouble, agree to my terms and I'll call off my friend." Bogu tightened his chain.

"Alright, but can you be certain the Hokage will allow it?" The chain loosened and Maiku took his blade away.

"I'm certain." A loud crash came from behind Maiku. "Shit!" He ran towards the now destroyed dome of ice.

Naruto was charging toward Haku, who seeing Zabuza chained lost the will to fight. He was unaware of the negotiations that had just ended. He watched as a fist came closer to hitting its mark, but it stopped a inch from his face. Naruto's arm was entangled by a chain.

"Yo, no need for that." Maiku pulled up his sleeve. "I made this chain launcher when I saw Bogu use **Kusari Shotto**."

"So are we done here?" Naruto asked. "Did he agree?"

_Flashback (Night Before)_

"_Wait so you talked to Zabuza?" Naruto asked_

"_Sh, not so loud." Maiku sighed. "Come on in Kakashi." The silver haired jounin walked into the room._

"_So whats this about Zabuza?" Kakashi asked taking out his orange book._

"_We had a talk, its about tomorrow. I know I can't beat him, so I'll have to use another approach._" _Maiku let out a yawn. "I'm going to try to convince him to join up with us."_

"_The problem will be the Hokage." Kakashi got up to leave. "If you can convince him, it'll be fine."_

_End Flashback_

Maiku waited until the Kyuubi's chakra vanished before releasing Naruto, who sat down to rest. "So you had to rely on your back up plan after all." Kakashi walked over to the two genin.

"Kakashi you were in on this?" Asuma asked as pulled out another cigarette.

"Of course it was all part of the plan." Kakashi's left eye gave away his smile. The others came over to see of Maiku and Naruto were ok. Tenten gave him a bone crushing hug while scolding him to not do anything so reckless again. Ino began pulling the remaining senbon out of Naruto's back as she to began yelling at him. The others just gave them praises. While standing off to the side was an angry Sasuke.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle this Zabuza." Everyone turned toward the new voice. There stood a short man. "But for all you fools this is where you die."

"Ready for round two Naruto?" Maiku picked up his chain.

"Always." A hand on their shoulders stopped them.

"We'll take it from here." Zabuza picked up his sword. "Who would've guessed a kid could have offered me an opportunity for a new start. I'll begin by killing you." Zabuza launched himself towards Gato, followed by the other jounin as Maiku remembered his wound.

"Shit this didn't stop bleeding." Maiku applied pressure to his arm.

"**Hang on kid I'll take care of it."** Bogu vanished in his cloud of black smoke. Once back inside he sent chakra to Maiku's arm to help it heal. **"Not as fast as Kyuubi, but better than nothing."**

The battle with the thugs Gato hired didn't last more than six minutes. Having five jounin was kinda overkill. Though most of them ran when Inari came with the villagers, all armed and ready to fight. "Well this sure is something." Maiku said turning toward the other crowd of people. "Good job kid. But we got it under control."

"I realized Naruto was right. I had a bad life, but there are people who had it worse. But you should never just lay down and take it." Saying this earned a couple light shoves from Maiku and Naruto.

"Way to go Naruto you taught the kid something after all." Maiku smiled.

Zabuza returned carrying Gato's head. "So when do we leave?" He asked.

* * *

It was another week until the bridge was finished. During that time they learned Haku was actually a boy. Maiku quickly apologized after hearing this, though Haku didn't care, it happened to him plenty of times.

Now everyone was saying their goodbyes. "Please visit when you can."

"No problem old man." Naruto gave his fox like grin. The large crowd still shouted thanks as they walked away.

"So what are we going to name the bridge?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"The Great Naruto Bridge. After the very person ho inspired us to take a stand against Gato." Shouts of agreement roar and chanting of "Naruto' carried over to the group.

"Good job Naruto." Maiku said before continuing his talk with Zabuza.

* * *

The Hokage was slightly irritated at the sight before him. "Are you two going to do this every time I send you on a mission from now on?"

"You know strangely I don't have an answer for that. If anything it's a maybe." Maiku starred back at the Hokage.

"And you Zabuza, what is your reason for all this?" The Hokage lit his pipe.

"I just figured Konoha could use the help." Beneath his bandages he smirked.

Sarutobi sighed. "I won't turn away help. But given your record I'm putting you on probation. Now since this is Maiku's idea, you and your friend will stay with him. Now we will test his ninja capabilities in a couple days. The rest of you can pick up your pay later."

Everyone left the office. Maiku slipped back into the office. "Excuse me Hokage-sama?"

"So now you start showing respect. What is it?" Maiku smiled, knowing the Hokage he knew he wouldn't turn this down.

"Well I'm getting married soon, and I was wondering..." The Hokage smiled.

"No problem. I'd be happy to help. I can assume your father set this up?" The Hokage's mood seemed to change, Maiku noticed.

"Yeah he did. Thank you for your help." Maiku bowed the left. He entered the lobby to see his teammates confronting Naruto. _'Oh shit.'_ "Hey whats going on here?" Maiku noticed an infuriated Sasuke and sighed. "I should've seen this coming. What do you want asshole?"

Sakura began shouting about treating Sasuke with respect, but nobody paid any attention. "I want to know how the dobe got so powerful."

"**This bastard doesn't shut up about that does he?"** Kyuubi seemed annoyed at this point.

'_Nope. Maybe we should show him.'_ Naruto channeled chakra to the seal.

"**This could be fun."** A red cloud appeared next to Sasuke. A large form of the fox stood next to Sasuke, jaws dangerously close to his neck. **"You are very annoying, I'm thinking I should eat you."**

"Oh I'd love to see that." Maiku was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back laughter. No one could blame him for wanting to laugh, Sasuke's face had a look of horror.

"Yeah but then the Hokage would get pissed, we don't want that." The Kyuubi backed away from the Uchiha. "Lets just go."

"Hope you guys aren't to scared." Maiku gave them a smile when he remembered something. "Ino I need your help with something." Ino hesitantly followed outside. "I hope you don't hold the Kyuubi against Naruto. I can assure you that he has everything under control.

"Just a little surprised is all. Now what do you need my help with?" Ino seemed to be taking it rather well, which scared her a little bit.

"Its better if Ten-chan was here for this, she's probably at the compound." Maiku led Ino to his place. "Hey Naruto you here?"

"Hey aniki I'm in the back." Came a shout.

"Of course you are. Come on." The two made their way to the backyard to find Naruto doing a set of pushups. "Training like always I see, but get up we got work to do." They went inside to find Tenten cooking.

"Hello Ino glad you could join us." She smiled. "Did you ask the Hokage Maiku-kun?"

"Yes and he said he'd perform the ceremony this week." Everyone could see how excited she got.

"It's the wedding they're talking about." Naruto whispered to Ino.

"Ino would you like to come?" Tenten saw Ino's eyes light up. "I don't really have a maid of honor." Ino quickly volunteered. So they quickly made plans, flowers, location, reception. To say the week went by quickly was an understatement.

* * *

"This is it man, ball and chain time." Naruto said as he and Maiku stood in the Hokage's office, which had been noticeably clean up. Maiku was in a black robe, underneath a red shirt. Naruto wore something similar, but instead an orange shirt. Inside the office the desk had been removed. On the side stood Tenten's parents, Gai, Lee, Neji, as well as Anko who dragged Iruka along.

"Make anymore comments like that again I'll kill you myself." Maiku sighed, he was a little nervous and didn't need Naruto's jokes right now. And he couldn't get Gai's flames of youth speech he gave a hour ago out off his head. _'God the last thing I need is to remember that.'_

"**I'm proud of you kid."** Bogu said.

'_Don't get sentimental on me.'_ Maiku was about to go crazy when the door opened. Ino walked in first, wearing a purple kimono with a flower pattern. Naruto couldn't stop starring. "Pay attention." Maiku elbowed him in the gut.

Everyone was silent when Tenten entered. She was wearing a white kimono, and the back was the Yaiba clan symbol. 'Thats was mom's.'

Naruto elbowed him. "Pay attention."

The Hokage then entered and opened a large book and started reading. It was and hour before the ceremony ended. Maiku gave Tenten a passionate kiss and everybody shouted congratulations. They went back to the compound were there was to be a party. "Congratulations aniki."

"Thanks." Maiku looked up at the clouds. "Well dad, I did what you told me to. And I couldn't be happier."

"He'd be proud of you aniki." Naruto said. "Excuse me I'm going to go talk with Ino."

Maiku smiled. "Go get her dude." Naruto punched Maiku in the arm. _'Tomorrow is going to be hell. I had to beg Anko-sensei for this entire week off.'_

"**I can just imagine what training she'll put you through."** Bogu laughed.

* * *

Maiku and Naruto were again visiting the Interrogation department. This time though they weren't the ones strapped in a chair. "This looks like it'll be fun."

"Alright brats, now that your time off is over we'll be training twice as hard. You'll be practicing interrogation until noon, then we'll do regular training." She dragged a Kiri-nin into the room. "We got the chunin exams in two months, so we need to be ready. Mr. Ball n' chain, your up first."

Maiku groaned at his nickname, Anko had heard Naruto use it earlier. She quickly went over a few basic techniques he might be able to use. "Ok, lets get this started." Maiku backhanded the unconscious shinobi. "And what might Kiri be doing around here?"

The man remained silent, so Maiku hit him again. This went on for awhile when Maiku accidentally stopped his heart. "Nervous one wasn't he?"

"Good job brat you broke him!" Anko shouted at him.

"Not necessarily." _'Bogu.'_ Maiku put his hand over the man's heart. A spark of electricity came from his hand. The only visible sign of this was slight burn on the man's skin. "Welcome back." Once Maiku told him he died for a few seconds he broke down and talked. He was sent to confirm Zabuza's status in Konoha.

"Anything else?" Maiku asked.

"No, thats all I know."

"Good job brat, you took longer than I thought, but I'll chalk that up to inexperience." Anko 'removed' the kiri-nin. "Now go eat an meet at training ground forty four."

* * *

**alright 12 done, many more to go.**

**read and review**


	13. Examination begins

Anko watched as two figures approached her, they didn't look happy. "Whats wrong brats?"

"Can we just get this over with?" Maiku asked.

"Fine. You're going to go in there, and try to survive until I come and get you." Anko gave an awkward smile. "Now even though I might show up, that doesn't mean training will be over for the day."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"That means she'll beat the shit out of us sometimes." Maiku stepped through the gate, Naruto behind him.

"Have fun." She locked the gate, and left while laughing.

"Now what aniki?" Maiku remained silent. "Please tell me you have a plan."

Maiku sighed. "Not this time."

"You're supposed to be the plan guy!" Naruto shouted.

"Give me a minute alright?" Maiku started pacing. "Damn still nothing. Lets just make it up as we go."

"That usually works for us." Naruto jumped into the trees. "Lets go." Maiku followed after him. "What do you think we'll run into?"

"I don't know. I've heard some of the stuff others have talked about like giant bugs and oh my god!" They quickly stopped. "How are we gonna beat that?" Stuck to the tree in front of them sat a giant scorpion. It was black, stinger stained with blood. Its eyes followed the two.

"I hate Anko-nee-chan." Maiku grunted in agreement. "Plan?"

"Ain't got one." Naruto cursed. "Some advice though, avoid the tail." The scorpion moved to the ground and Maiku threw a few kunai at its legs. They hit the ground and exploded. "Damn, that just made it mad."

The scorpion launched its tail forward. Maiku dived out of the way and drew his sword to block a strike from one of its claws, only to be pushed away. Naruto launched kunai at its back. They stuck and exploded but no damage. "This ain't good."

"Tell me about it." Maiku ducked bellow a tail swipe. They both heard the scorpion take a deep breath. "No way!"

"Shit!" It exhaled a large gust of wind. "Son of a bitch!" The wind cut their arms and legs. "We can't penetrate its skin. What do we do?"

"We can't...but it can! Stay here!" Maiku threw shuriken at the beast's face, but they were blocked by the tail. He jumped onto it's back and slashed at its back. Naruto threw a kunai with a flash tag attached to it. It went off in its face. It started to thrash wildly, attacking in random directions. It cut itself in its back, leaving a small gash and a black liquid started flowing.

"Now we got an opening." Naruto made hand seals. **"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"**

**"Raiton: Yusurubu!"** Maiku pitched the ball of lightning and the scratch mark. The attacks did little, but the wound widened. "We're going to have to keep attacking that." And Maiku threw most of his kunai with exploding tags attached. The following explosion cause a loud shriek.

This pattern went on for hours; the scorpion seemed to slow down. "Lets pierce that shell." Maiku and Naruto drew theirs swords. They jumped to its back. "We revealed its nervous system." Maiku looked around. "Stab that!" They dug their swords into the crack and the scorpion cried out in pain.

It shook them off and retreated deeper into the forest. "No use going after it." Naruto looked around. "We'd be easy targets in the dark."

"That was impressive." The two turned around. Only to find Anko sitting on a snake's head eating dango. "Pretty smart. Anyway, report tomorrow for more training." Maiku and Naruto quickly left the training area. The training for the two months, between interrogation and Anko's extreme combat training in area forty four. They also had training with Asuma and Kakashi.

* * *

"Hey Naruto get your ass up. We gotta go and Tenten already left." the door swung open, showing Naruto in a black hoody, black pants, and black shoes. His headband on his forehead.

"Lets go. He said as he climbed down the stairs. Maiku grabbed his hoody, it was black with a solid read strip down each sleeve. He left it unzipped revealing a red shirt. He had black baggy pants, black boots, crimson fingerless gloves, and his headband on his forehead as well though he kept his hood up so it wasn't visible.

They were walking to the academy. "Wonder what its going to be like."

"No clue. But we're still gonna beat down everybody to pass." Naruto smiled. "Right aniki?"

"Hell yeah!" Maiku patted his seal. "We're an army, all four of us." They reached the academy in five minutes. "Third floor right?" Naruto nodded. Maiku looked at the room number. "But we only went up one flight of stairs?" He thought for a moment. "Alright I figure it out."

"Please just let us through." Maiku heard a familiar voice and turned his head just in time to see something bad. He just witnessed Tenten get knocked down.

"HEY!" Maiku shouted as he walked over, anger visible on his face. He delivered a punch that connected. "Not a good idea!" A kick from the other genin came and Naruto caught it.

"Can't let you get all the fun." Naruto said as he pushed the other guy back and got into a fighting stance.

"Drop the genjutsu already, we're only on the second floor." Came an arrogant voice.

"Yeah, thats easy to figure out if you know how to count." Maiku said as he grabbed Tenten's hand, helping her up. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled.

"Good. I know you said not to worry during the exam, but it didn't start yet." Maiku clearly remembered a talk he had with his wife about the exam. He was glad he quickly thought of a loophole. He kissed her on the cheek and left for the stairs, Naruto behind him.

"Good going aniki." Naruto patted his friend on the back. "Man that Uchiha is an idiot. That genjutsu was there for a reason."

"Yeah I thought they were all supposed to be 'genius' or some shit." They turned the corner to see Anko standing by the 301 door with some other leaf jounin instructors.

"I knew you two would be here." Anko smiled at her students.

"We didn't spend two months of crazy ass training for nothing. We're ready." Naruto pumped his fist in the air. Maiku just nodded.

"Well get in there then." Maiku smiled, his turn to seem excited. He swiftly kicked open the door. The two walked in and noticed the stares.

"The fuck you lookin' at?" Naruto asked. They felt waves of killer intent sent at them, but they flared their own back, it quickly filled the room. Most turned away nervously, others continued to stare with added interest. One particular, he had red hair and a tattoo of the word love on his forehead.

"Wow Sasuke who beat your ass?" Maiku asked. Sasuke was about to answer when Lee entered.

"Yosh! I was testing my flames of youth!" Maiku nodded.

"Good job Lee." Naruto said. The other rookies came in.

"Naruto-kun." Ino walked over.

"Your date went well I suppose?" Maiku shoved Naruto forward.

"Hey Ino-chan, you missed the show earlier on the second floor. I was awesome." Naruto had a large grin.

'_Idiot.'_ Maiku thought.

"**He can be at times."** Bogu said.

"Tenten told me when I ran into her downstairs. You two can't stay out of trouble." Ino said.

"Hey its not our fault. Anyway wanna go out after this? I know a great place." Ino thought about the last date. Naruto took her Meshi, a new restaurant. It was very expensive. What she didn't know was that maiku had given Naruto most of the money for it.

"Sure." She smiled. "It'll be fun."

"Hey you guys need to keep it down." A white haired konoha-nin walked over to them. He pointed at Maiku. "Most were fine tolerating the door kicking, but not this much noise."

"What can I say, I love pissing people off." Maiku responded, a hint of hostility in his voice.

"You are all the rookies right? The name is Kabuto and look I'll help you out." kabuto pulled out some cards. "I've gathered information and stored it in these cards. Anyone you want to know about?"

Sasuke stepped forward. "Naruto Uzamaki and Maikeru Yaiba."

Maiku raised an eyebrow as Naruto cracked his knuckles, ready to beat the bastard. "Ok heres Maikeru. Sensei is Anko Mitarashi, not a lot of missions, just a few C-ranks, an insane chakra level, kenjutsu expert, married?"

"How is that important?" Maiku asked.

"Naruto Uzamaki. Again not many missions...damn, even higher chakra level that Maikeru. They both have an impressive list of jutsu. Got to watch out for these two. I've heard their teamwork is rather unpredictable."

"Only when aniki can come up with a plan." Naruto glared at his 'older brother.'

"Hey, how many times have I fought a giant scorpion?" Maiku chuckled at the faces of the other genin. "I was just glad when we finally hunted that thing down and ended it. Took us a month and a half. Put the damn thing's head in my office." Maikeru grabbed the cards that contained Naruto's and his info and burned them with a fire jutsu he learned.

"Anyway, you two aren't the only powerful ones here." Maiku was failing miserably to stop himself from laughing at the angered Uchiha. "The other villages sent their best, I'm still unfamiliar with Oto, but they're small and new. Don't have a lot of information." Kabuto was rushed by an Oto-nin. He easily dodged the kunai, and the following punch. His glasses broke and began vomiting.

'_He dodged it. Then how?'_ Naruto thought.

"**I'll try to figure it out kit. I'm sure there's some trick to it."** Kyuubi said, its interest perked.

"Alright settle down!" Someone shouted.

"Oh this isn't good." Naruto sighed.

"I'm your proctor for the first exam. Ibiki Morino."

* * *

**Fuuton: Renkuudan = Drilling Air Projectile**

**another one done. read and review**


	14. The Forest

"This test got a lot more complicated if Ibiki-sensei is in charge." Maiku picked up a numbered card and went to his assigned seat.

"This sucks." Naruto said as Maiku walked by. Naruto sat down and just stared ahead.

"Ok as you can tell this will be a written examination. You have an hour to answer ten questions, only the last one will be given until the last ten minutes. Now no cheating, if you're caught you get a to point reduction from your final score, get caught five times an you're out along with your teammates." Ibiki said. "Begin!"

Everyone turned their papers over. Maiku looked at the first question, then to Naruto. _'We're fucked.'_

'_We're fucked!'_ Naruto shouted in his head. _'Kyuubi, buddy, help me out here.'_

The fox sighed. **"Alright."**

'_You know the answers?'_ Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"**No I don't know the answers. But unlike you I'm smart enough to figure this out."** Kyuubi then gave Naruto the answers, only having to pause to think.

'_Ok, Kyuubi is feeding Naruto the answers. Idiot can't possibly figure them out.'_ Maiku began to observe everyone one else.

"**Here kid I already got them for you."** Bogu sent maiku the answers.

'_Sad to say that I don't know this either.'_ Maiku wrote down his answers and turned his paper over before pulling out a deck of cards. He engaged himself in a game of solitaire until the exam was called for the tenth question.

"Alright pencils down!" Everyone looked up. "It is now time to administer the tenth question. Now the choice to take it is up to you, and if you accept and fail you will not be able to take the exam again. So if you are unsure of yourself, give up now."

"Can't take the exam again? Thats not fair! Other people have taken it more than once!" Someone shouted. It sounded familiar but Maiku wasn't paying attention.

"To damn bad. They never had me as a proctor." Ibiki smiled as he saw a few hands. "Alright all of you leave. Now then anyone else?"

"You won't get us Ibiki-sensei." Maiku said.

"Damn straight. You won't punk us into walking out." Naruto added. "We figured out what you are trying to do." Ibiki asked again, but got no more hands.

"Ok then you all pass." The scarred instructor said.

"What?" Came from many of the genin.

"As many of you discovered, cheating was the only way to pass the test. It was to test your information gathering skills. We had a few chunin who knew the answers for you to find and get the answers from. And what the two knuckle headed students of mine here were getting at was also true." Ibiki chuckled as insults were directed back at him from his students.

'_Bastard.'_ Both naruto and Maiku thought.

"A chunin is required to do any mission asked of them, regardless of the cost of failure." Ibiki removed his bandana. "These scars I earned in the line of duty for my village. I knew the cost of the mission but I continued on regardless. Those who risk it all earn the right of chunin."

They window suddenly exploded as a black ball burst through it. "God damn it." Maiku muttered.

"We're so screwed." Naruto sank in his chair.

The ball opened to reveal a purple haired women with revealing clothing. "Alright maggots, I'm your proctor for the next exam. Anko Mitarashi."

"You're early Anko... again." Ibiki said as he calculated the repair cost of the window. _'I need to reinforce that thing.'_

"Damn it, I always do that." She turned to the crowed. "You getting soft Ibiki? I knew your exam seemed to easy."

"Maybe we just have some good genin participants this year." Ibiki finished his internal calculations. _'Damn it, thats a lot. I should look into insurance.'_

"Doesn't matter, by the end of the second exam, I'll have cut them down to half. Meet at training ground forty four tomorrow at ten. You two!" She pointed to Maiku and Naruto. "I expect to see you two crawling out of there by the time I get there." Anko left the same way she came in.

Maiku pounded his fists on the table. "Damn it, I should've known she would put us through that insane training the day before." Maiku stood up and left out the open window, Naruto following muttering something about a crazy bitch.

* * *

Maiku and Naruto leaned against the gate breathing heavily, they were bloody and covered with bruises. "Damn fucking tigers."

"Dude don't remind me." Naruto sighed as he collapsed onto the ground, unable to support himself even with the aid of the fence. Maiku soon fell shortly after.

"Hm, I can use this." Someone grabbed the two boys and left the forest.

* * *

The genin had gathered at the designated time near the fenced in forest. Near the gate sat a booth. "Alright brats pay attention. This is training area forty four. But it has another name given by the jounin who spend time here, and my students happen to agree with them." Anko pulled two sleeping bodies onto the booth. "They call it the forest of death."

"Properly named if you ask me." Maiku shot upright, knowing where he was. He slapped Naruto in the face. "Wake up."

"Breakfast already?" Naruto scratched his head.

"No you idiot, its time for the exam." Maiku got off the booth.

"Oh right." Naruto followed.

"You are going to be given one of two scrolls, heaven or earth. Your objective is to obtain the other and make it to the tower. The time limit is five days." Anko studied the crowd. "Pay attention!" Anko tossed a kunai.

'_Chouji is probably going nuts.'_ A kunai flew past Maiku. _'Shit.'_

Naruto was sitting on the ground trying not to fall asleep. His mind barely registered the image of a kunai coming at him, but it still cut him on his cheek. Thats when Anko appeared behind him and licked his wound. "Such tasty blood Naruto."

"Anko-nee-chan." Anko looked at Maiku, a but of annoyance in her eyes. "Shouldn't you get back to work?"

"Always have to spoil my fun." Anko went back to the booth, not before giving Maiku forms to hand out.

"What are these?" Sakura asked.

"These state that Konoha can not be held responsible in case you were to accidently die during this exam." Anko now had a grin on her face.

"Is it really that bad?" Ask a Suna-nin with blonde hair and a metallic object on her back.

"YES!" Maiku and Naruto shouted.

* * *

Maiku stared at the gate with deep concentration. "You trying to set it on fire with your mind?"

"If I was trying to do something like that I'd be using you as a target." Maiku laughed. "Just getting impatient."

"Yes you tend to do that a lot." Naruto said as a voice came over the speaker, it was Anko's.

"Ok, the exam starts now!" The chunin at the gates unlocked them and everybody ran through. "Good luck brats." She smiled as she set the mic down. "You two better not die."

* * *

**yeah i know short, but the next one will be longer i promise.**

**read and review**


	15. Snake in the Grass

Maiku stood in the middle of a clearing. He was breathing heavily as he stared at two shinobi from Amegakure. Naruto was leaning against a tree holding an earth scroll. "Having trouble aniki? You killed the first one with no problem."

"I'll admit I underestimated these two. But this shouldn't take much longer." Maiku raised his arms and gripped his tanto tighter as he drew another one. "Ready?" He asked his opponents, but charged them before he could answer. He quickly moved behind one and slit his throat, he blocked a thrown at him and charged again.

"Hurry up aniki, clocks ticking." Naruto announced. Maiku ducked under a slash from a katana and stuck his blades in his opponent's chest, one piercing the heart. "Time!" Maiku looked over to Naruto who was holding a stopwatch.

"A minute fifteen, not bad but you usually do better during training." Maiku cleaned his blades before returning them to the sheath on his lower back. "Well we got the scroll, now what?" Maiku just stared at Naruto before he realized what he said. "Never mind."

"**We should rest and head to the tower tomorrow."** Bogu said.

"Right, we'll camp out tonight and head for the tower at first light." The two went back into the forest to a tree the had found earlier. It's bottom was hollowed out and provided room for at least five people. "Well how many does that make today?"

"Four." Naruto answered as he looked over two pairs of scrolls. Naruto quickly made a fire outside the tree. "This exam is a little to easy."

"That just means we have better combat skills than the teams we went up against." Maiku explained. "Plus the first one was information gathering and we didn't get that at all."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. Just thank our demons for the answers."

"**Your welcome."** Bogu and Kyuubi said. The two containers let out a small laugh. They quickly prepared a small meal with some of the food they had brought with them before Naruto went into the hollow to sleep for two hours until Maiku woke him up to switch out the watch.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he stood up. "Well that was an relaxing night." Naruto turned his upper body to the left stopping when he heard a crack, then turned to the right.

"I know what you mean." Maiku said as he cracked his neck. "Much better. Well lets go." Maiku took to the trees, a minute later Naruto joined. They were traveling for an hour when Maiku stopped. "You feel that?"

"Yeah, thats some chakra." Naruto looked around. "I think its from over there." They took off in the direction to find team seven engaged in battle. "Should we help?"

"Yeah, I don't like that guy down there thats beating Sasuke." Maiku drew his sword and jumped into the battle, taking a swing at the nin. "Something isn't right about you."

Naruto went over to Sasuke who was gripping his shoulder. "Hey is he ok?" Naruto asked Sakura as he tried to look at Sasuke's wound.

"That snake guy just bit him." Naruto's eyes widened when he got a look.

"He's got a seal on him!" Naruto shouted.

"Shit." Maiku muttered as he took a defensive stance.

"Your turn to fight me now eh Maikeru-kun?" The pale man asked.

"How do you know me?" Maiku began thinking over where he could have encountered this man before, but none came.

"My friend Chigiri spoke of you often." He noticed the mention of the name angered Maiku.

"Bogu!" A hole appeared in the ground and black smoke rose from it. Soon Bogu crawled up like the undead. Sparks of electricity could be seen around his body and the cross tattoo had a dim glow.

"**From the amount of chakra you allowed me to use I can tell this will be interesting."** Bogu charged electricity into his mouth and shot it out at the snake man.

"Hey who are you exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru." Maiku looked back. "Thats what he told us." Maiku nodded to the pink hair girl.

"Been practicing your entrances Bogu?" Maiku asked, more to just calm himself down than to make conversation.

"**Yes. And I have a few more, want to see?"** Bogu chuckled as Maiku made hand signs.

"Not right now. **Raiton: Raion se Fungeki!**" With training Maiku was able to produce three electrified lions. "Go!" Orochimaru was able to dodge the attack with ease. Maiku was shocked when Bogu disappeared. _'What the fuck are you doing?'_ Maiku felt a surge of Bogu's chakra.

"**I got the idea from watching Naruto fight on the bridge."** Maiku fell to his knees as a yellow chakra circled him. His skin turned darker and had yellow vein like markings on him. His seel also appeared, white, as did the cross tattoo on his chest. His hair also turned a light red. **"There you go kid."**

"**Thanks." **He said out loud and charged Orochimaru and punched him. Orochimaru put p a guard but it collapsed under the strength. He clearly underestimated.

"Interesting." Was all he said before he dodged a kick, that left a small crater in the ground. Maiku was about to attack again when there was a hand on his shoulder. It resembled claws. Maiku looked at the owner, he had red slitted eyes.

"**Naruto, lets go."** Orochimaru summoned a large snake. It lunged forward, only to have it's head smashed into the ground by Maiku. Naruto landed a punch on Orochimaru, knocking him towards Maiku. **"I got a message for that bastard friend of yours. Tell him that when he shows himself again, I'll kill him."**

Orochimaru collapsed into what looked like mud. "Very well I'll tell him." Maiku turned around to see the snake staring at him. "Though I must say you two surprised me. Next time I'll try harder. Now I must go, now that I finished my work." And the snake bastard, as Naruto calls him, left.

"**Damn that snake bastard." **Maiku and Naruto stood in place for several minutes before returning to their normal appearances. "How is everybody?"

"We're fine." Sai said as he tightened a bandage around his arm. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem.." Maiku walked over to the pale kid. "Have you gotten enough scrolls?" Maiku asked.

"No we don't have the required. He destryoed one of ours." Sai watched as Naruto began digging around in his bag.

"Here take one of our extras." Naruto handed the scroll to Sai. "Head to the tower as soon as Sasuke wakes up." Sai nodded as the two jumped into the trees heading toward the tower.

"And people say we don't do anything nice." Naruto said as Maiku burst out laughing.

* * *

Two figures opened a door a walked inside a room. "Open them?' One asked.

"Open them." They produced two scrolls and once opened dropped them on the ground. A cloud of smoke and standing there was Anko.

"Well done brats, and not a scratch on you. Though there is a bit of blood." Anko said.

"Not ours." Maiku said.

"Even better. Now then go on inside and relax, you still got four days until the exam ends." Anko opened the doors and walked inside.

"Not much for words are you sensei?" The two quickly went to their assigned room. "Damn this blood is starting to smell."

"The shower is down the hall." Naruto said.

"Damn." Maiku cursed and left with Naruto following. The shower was open and they went in. Maiku stood still allowing the hot water to run down his body over his sore muscles. He was deep in thought. _'He knows Chigiri.'_

"**Don't dwell on it kid. You'll get your chance, just be patient." **Bogu said.

'_Yeah.'_ Was all he thought as he finished and went back to his room and put on a white muscle shirt black pants and his boots. He strapped his sword onto his back. "Lets get some food."

"Sounds good." Naruto quickly pulled on a orange zipper hoody, leaving it open to reveal a black shirt. He now wore black shorts and black shoes. They made their way to a large room filled with tables and chairs. "Guess this is the cafeteria."

"No shit." Maiku said and walked to the counter and grabbed something to eat. "Sorry Naruto, no ramen." _AHHHHHHHHHHHH_ Maiku plugged his ears as he sat down to prevent himself from going deaf. "You done?"

"Hey you two keep it down." Someone said. He had on black clothing, his head gear looking like a cat. He wore purple face paint.

"Or what?" Maiku said annoyed.

"Nice face paint. Borrowed your sister's make up?" Naruto said. The blonde, Maiku recognized he had seen her earlier, started laughing. The boy in black took something off his back.

"Kankuro, you shouldn't do that here." The girl said.

"Don't worry Temari, this won't take long." Kankuro said.

"Yeah Temari, you might be able to see what we do if you don't blink." Maiku unsheathed his sword and Naruto grabbed a kunai. In a flash they were next to the two blades at Kankuro's throat. "You might have been able to move before we got here if you weren't pissed off."

"It was easy to get you into an agitated state." Naruto said.

"They're right." A new voice filled the room. Everyone turned to see a boy with red hair and a gourd of sand on his back. He turned his attention to the two with blades at Kankuro's throat. "You two, I felt your chakra from here not long ago, it was impressive. What are your names?"

"Naruto Uzamaki." Said the blonde.

"Maikeru Yaiba." Maiku sheathed his sword. "And yours?"

"Gaara." He looked over to the others. "You've meet my siblings already."

"Unfortunately." Maiku said. Kankuro was about to say something but was shut up by Temari.

"Lets go. I look forward to meeting you two later." Gaara said and left the room. His siblings followed. Maiku and Naruto kept their gaze until they left before eating.

"Lets hurry up and go train." Naruto said as he got back up to get more food.

'_Hurry up he says. Then he gets up and gets more!'_ Maiku sighed.

**

* * *

**

**ok 15 down, more to go**

**read and review**


	16. Preliminaries

Come on Naruto, you got to do better than that to hit me." Maiku side stepped another swing from Naruto and slashed horizontally with his sword. Naruto quickly raised his and blocked.

"Got you!" Naruto took his right hand off his sword. Wind started swirling around his fist and punched Maiku in the stomach. Seeing this he jumped back, but the wind did tear at him leaving a few deep cuts.

"Alright you win." They heard the doors of the training area opened and three people walked in. They were easily recognized. "Man you guys looked messed up."

"You don't look that great yourself." Said one with white eyes. "What happened?"

"Just a little training. Nothing to worry about Neji. Now, where is my girl?" Maiku pushed Neji aside and was caught in a tight hug. "Hey what took you so long?" Maiku was just punched in the stomach for an answer. He laughed but was silenced by a kiss.

"Glad you are ok." Tenten pulled Maiku out of the arena. "Let's get some food."

"Might as well." Naruto sheathed his sword and followed the couple down the hall. They came to the cafeteria and Naruto told the story about the encounter with the suna-nins. "It was easy once we had the mental advantage, we already had the physical."

Maiku got smacked in the chest, right in his wounds so it stung him a bit. "Don't go causing trouble."

Maiku sighed. "Yes dear." This caused a few chuckles behind him. "Shut up!" Everyone but Maiku got something to eat when three more people showed up. Naruto was caught off guard as a pair of arms wrapped around them. "Ain't that cute?" Maiku chuckled.

Naruto pulled Ino onto his lap. "Glad you showed up. Care to join us?" Ino nodded and began eating Naruto's food. "Hey!" Everyone at the table began laughing.

* * *

All the participants were gathered in the arena. All the rookies made it, along with Tenten's tem and the Kabuto guy's team. That suna and a team from Oto. And a team from kiri. Maiku had blocked out the Hokage's speech when mist started to fill the room. "Oh god." Naruto groaned.

When the mist cleared in front of the genin stood Zabuza. "They got you working as a proctor now Zabuza-sensei?"

"Shut up brat?" Zabuza still looked the same; the only thing missing was his large sword. "Ok, seeing as we have too many genin for the third round we'll have to hold the preliminaries." The wall behind him opened up to reveal a screen. "Your names will be randomly picked." The names started their cycle. "Everyone but Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akadou head to the spectator stands."

"Come on aniki, how much are you betting?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, this match is too unpredictable. I don't feel strongly about either one enough to place money on them." Naruto remained silent, agreeing with Maiku. Though someone miss understood him.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun can beat anybody here! You're lucky you don't have to fight him!" Maiku brought his fist down on top of Sakura's head, not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to give her some pain.

"Will you shut up! Stupid pink bitch coming up and screaming in my ear." Maiku began trailing off while muttering about how stupid people can be.

While Maiku was ranting and Naruto laughing at it they didn't notice Sasuke win his match. "Maikeru Yaiba and Yaris Yaiba, down here, now." Maiku's eyes went wide. The kiri-nin was a member of his clan.

"Ha this will be easy!" Laughed a girl on the other side of the stands.

"Careful Yaris, he's the clan head. Don't underestimate him." Said a boy.

"He's only clan head because everyone else was stupid enough to get killed. Don't worry Toru, I got this." The girl jumped down into the ring and drew two kamas from her belt.

"Aniki, you ok?" Naruto asked.

Maiku gripped the railing tighter, which everyone heard. "She's dead. Family or not." He jumped down and stood across from his cousin.

"Hey kid, I heard what she said. Kick her ass." Zabuza said.

"I will sensei, don't worry." Maiku unsheathed his sword. He ignored the smirk on Yaris' face.

"Weak Konoha Yaiba. Shame really, I'd rather get someone stronger." She charged and crossed her arms. When she was close enough she swung. Maiku swung his sword down and blocked the blades.

"You've sealed your fate." Neji smirked at Maiku's comment. Maiku mentally slapped himself for saying that. He kicked Yaris away. She recovered quicker than Maiku expected and threw both her weapons at him. They were connected to wire and wrapped around him. A blade went into each of his arms.

"Ha so much for that." All she got in response was a grunt. "Gonna cry now cousin?"

Maiku quickly made hand signs. **"Raiton: Enerugi Ryouiki!" **The electricity flowed down the wire to Yaris who cried out in pain. She loosened her grip on the wire giving what was wrapped around Maiku enough slack to get out of it.

Yaris tossed a smoke bomb at Maiku who flipped backwards out of it and tossed an exploding tag into the cloud to clear the smoke. When it cleared he saw Yaris had both her weapons. **"Release: Twin Fangs."** Next thing was a bright light and Yaris was holding two black scythes. "You can't beat me now. You probably haven't gotten your blade yet." She began laughing.

"You underestimation will get you killed in the future. Lucky for you the proctor would stop me before I kill you." Maiku held out his sword horizontally.** "Release: Dragon's Fang!"** Maiku rushed Yaris, swinging his blade. It locked with one of her scythes.

"What now?" She asked. Swinging her free right hand. Maiku dropped a scroll onto the ground and it rolled open with the usual cloud of smoke. A clang of metal. _'Shit!'_ Maiku now held in his left hand Azusa's great sword.

"Like I said, don't underestimate me. Bogu!" A cloud of black smoke and next to Maiku stood his red haired demon.

"**About time I get some action."** Bogu swung his chain, forcing Yaris to roll away.

"What the hell is that summon!?" Yaris shouted, trying to cover the slight fear that was growing at the sight of Bogu.

"He isn't part of a summon. This is the family's demon. I was lucky enough to be born with him." Maiku raised his hand, not needing to do this jutsu without hand sings thanks to his training in the forest of death. **"Raiton: Yusuburu!"** He threw the ball of lightning as Bogu shot his chain.

Yaris again rolled to the side into a kneeling position and bit her thumb.** "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Bloody Rhino!" **Once the smoke from the summoning clear the stood a large four legged beast, its skin was black and it had one large blood red horn. On its front shoulders were two plates of armor with blades extending outwards, there was back armor that had spines running down its back.

It stomped its feet and snorted before charging. Maiku dropped a smoke bomb and Bogu returned to Maiku. **"Here kid."** The rhino ran into the smoke and a sudden burst cleared it. What everyone saw made them gasp. Maiku still stood there but his skin was black with yellow lines and a red marking on his chest and red hair and golden eyes.

"**Who's weak now?"** Maiku was holding the rhino back with one hand. **"Is this all you can do? I haven't even signed my branches' contract yet."** Maiku tossed the beast to the sighed and it vanished. Yaris tossed one of her scythes but Maiku flipped back onto the railing.

A pair of arms came from underground and grabbed Yaris' ankles and a clone of Maiku emerged and grabbed her arms. **"Having Bogu sealed in me gave me my primary lightning affinity. Kakashi, thank you for teaching me this."** Maiku rapidly went through the seals and lightning formed in his palm. **"I can only perform this jutsu in my demonic state as of now, but I'll have it down in a few weeks."**

"Kakashi! You taught my student that move?" Yelled Anko.

"He wanted to learn it so I did. He wouldn't give me my book back if I didn't or else he would have destroyed it." Kakashi pulled out said orange book. "It was one of our scariest moments, wasn't it precious." Cue sweat drops and intense laughter from Naruto.

"Would you really kill family?" Yaris asked, her fear obvious to everyone.

"**Those who insult mine, which you have foolishly done, yes. Your brother Toru told you not to mention the attack I'm sure." **Toru nodded to Maiku. **"He understands, you however will learn the hard way."** Maiku launched off the railing toward the now unconscious body, thanks to his clone, of Yaris. **"Chidori!"**

As he was about to strike Zabuza's grip stopped him. "I admire your intent to kill, being the demon of the mist and all. But that isn't necessary." Maiku quickly cut off the flow of Bog's chakra, returning to normal. "Winner: Maikeru Yaiba!" Maiku sealed Zabuza's sword and sheathed his and went back up to the stands as medics carried off Yaris.

He noticed the presence of Toru behind him. "Thank you for teaching my arrogant sister a lesson. I'm afraid I agree with you, extreme force was required. Lucky you found a reason to go all out, though it pains me to be the death of your father and the rest of the Konoha branch."

"No problem. Just have a talk with the little bitch when she wakes up." Maiku walked away and didn't see Toru bow.

"I will Maikeru-sama." Toru went back to his other team mate, a girl with a lance on her back.

"I can't believe you called him that." She said.

"I have to, he is a clan head." Toru starred at Maiku for a bit. _'To have such responsibility at this age, must be tough.'_

"Aniki that was awesome." Maiku just walked by Naruto and went to the far side of the stands and sat against the wall. Seeing this Naruto cursed. "Damn, he was trying to keep his emotions in check. That bitch just brought them all out." Naruto clenched his fist, anger building as he watched his older brother figure break down. "Go Tenten, he'll need you." Naruto said as he licked the blood that appeared on his palm form clenching his fist to hard. He really wished he could fight right now.

"Naruto Uzamaki and Kiba Inuzuka get down here!" Zabuza shouted.

'_Perfect.' _Naruto thought.

"**Use me kit. Show them that Maiku isn't the only demon here."** Kyuubi said.

"_I will."_ Naruto thought as he looked at Kobe's overly confident grin. _'I will.'_

* * *

**ok, now that christmas is over here is an update.**

**read and review. and i am now taking suggestion, though i do know where i am going with this fic, new ideas might be nice. especially funny ones.**


	17. Fox versus Dogs

"Lucky me, I get to fight Naruto." Laughed the feral boy.

"I'm not the same as when I was in the academy Kiba." Naruto took his stance. _'I'll hold off on using you Kyuubi.'_

"**Whatever kit." **Kyuubi growled.

Kiba pulled Akamaru out of his jacket and set him on the ground. "This is going to be quick, right Akamaru?" The puppy just barked.

"Your student doesn't stand a chance Anko." Kurenai smiled.

"Wanna bet?" Anko smirked. "Fifty plates of dango if Naruto wins!" She had a wide smile while thinking about that much food.

"I want in on this, 500 on Naruto." Maiku said as he walked back to the group.

"You ok kid." Maiku nodded. "Good." Anko ruffled his hair and the two just laughed. "Anyone else want to bet.

"I'll put 300 on the blonde." Asuma said.

"Are you sure Asuma?" Kurenai asked him.

"I trained him a bit. Sorry to say but Kiba isn't going to have it as easy as he thinks." Asuma lit another cigarette. _'And if he uses it this will be an interesting match.'_

"Begin!" Kiba started by rushing Naruto, landing a punch on the blonde's face. Naruto was thrown back onto the ground.

"You can call it proctor, he isn't getting up." Zabuza was about to call the match when Naruto sat up.

"Don't call the match." Naruto got up and ran towards Kiba, arm pulled back for a punch. Kiba stepped left to avoid the punch, but naruto spun to his eft and backhanded Kiba with his left fist. Kiba took a few steps back and Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him back, right into his fist.

Akamaru jumped into the fight and bit Naruto's arm. This gave Kiba an opening and he began to land blows on Naruto's body. "Where's all that talk?" Naruto blocked Kiba's next strike and, painfully, pulled Akamaru off his arm.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **The blast of wind blasted Kiba and his dog into the wall. It cracked a bit with the force of the impact. Naruto made more seals. **"Fuuton: Teikaitsu!"** Naruto thrusted his fist in Kiba's direction and a cyclone shot toward him and landed in his stomach. "This is the first time I tried that jutsu one someone. The idea came to me while I was training, I had covered my fist with wind. Aniki dodged but I still damaged him. Then I figured I'd turn it into a ranged attack."

"How you managed to get it down in three days still confuses the hell out of me." Maiku said.

"Doesn't take much to do that now does it aniki?" Naruto laughed and made a cross seal. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Kakashi's eyes er eye widened. "Where did he learn that?"

"Oh yeah, thats a great story." Maiku said.

_Flashback_

'_Why I decided to hide in training are forty four is still a mystery.' A figure thought as he leaned up against the tree, he had some bruises on his face that were an hint that he had been in a fight not long ago. 'I might have been unable to get the brat to steal the scroll so I had to rethink my entire plan. But I still got it.'_

"_Well if it isn't Mizuki-sensei. What are you doing here?"_ _Came a voice Mizuki didn't want to hear._

"_Yeah seriously, you're interrupting our training for the chunin exams."_ Came another voice.

"_Why they let a demon even attend the academy is one thing! But the council shouldn't let him take the exam!" Mizuki shouted._

_Maiku wanted to see where this was going, so he quickly made a plan. "Demon?" He asked, faking a bit of nervousness._

"_Yes he's a demon. The nine tailed fox. The younger generation doesn't know that it was never killed, but sealed inside this brat!" Mizuki pointed at Naruto._

"_**Damn right I was never killed!" **__Came a cold voice behind Mizuki. He looked up to the branch above him. He began shaking in fear as he starred at the figure of the Kyuubi._

"_I already know about the Kyuubi Mizuki-sensei. The fact that you told me means you broke the third's law. Now seeing as Anbu isn't here, guess we'll have to give the punishment." Kyuubi roared as he jumped down to the lower branch._

"_Well now that thats over lets take a look at what this is shall we?" Naruto picked up the scroll Mizuki had. "Hm this looks useful_."

"_What is it?" Maiku asked._

"_Kage Bushin. It says it can be used for training." Naruto read further. "By giving the original the memories and experience. Lets learn it!" Maiku nodded and copied the jutsu instruction_s _onto a blank scroll. Just in time to as Anbu had heard the Kyuubi's roar and decided to investigate. They quickly apologized for interrupting the boy's training as they handed over the scroll._

_Flashback End_

"So you killed Mizuki?" Kurenai had a look of horror.

"Nope, Kyuubi tore him into tiny edible pieces. It wouldn't have taken as long if Naruto made Kyuubi bigger." Maiku said. "Anyway Konoha losses a traitor, and we got a new jutsu out of it. Everybody wins!"

The clone went and grabbed Akamaru, making him useless as Naruto went hand to hand with Kiba. Kiba found it hard to place a hit on Naruto as he kept close and easily moved under punches and counter with a hit to Kiba gut or head. Naruto landed a palm strike on Kiba's chest and using wind knocked him toward his clone. _'Shit'_

"What is that taijutsu style Gai-sensei?" Asked Lee.

"It doesn't have a name." Maiku said. "It works by being able to predict your opponents moves so it risky to use. And if you can predict accurately you can avoid most attacks. And if you don't get it right a quick block is needed to avoid the blow."

"Ok thats the evasion part of it, what's the other half?" Kakashi asked.

"Being close takes away mobility for kicks and strong hits, so we use quick jabs to the mid section and head. Maybe an occasional kick to the legs can get in somewhere but thats rare." Maiku finished his lecture and turned his attention back to the fight as Kiba was getting up.

"I'm getting annoyed." Kiba pulled something out of his kunai pouch and tossed it to Akamaru. Naruto allowed the, object, what he figure out to be soldier pill, to reach the dog. Akamaru's fur turned red and he managed to get out of the clone's grip and dispelled him by bitting his ankle.

"Kyuubi." A cloud of red smoke and the fox stood next to Naruto, its tails moving wildly.

"**About damn time!" **Kyuubi filled the arena with a loud roar.

"Calm down will ya?" Naruto asked.

"**KILL HIM. I WANT HIS BLOOD!" **Came from Gaara's mind as he starred at the Kyuubi.

"What the hell is that?" Kiba backed away.

"This Kiba is my demon. Aniki isn't the only one with a seal." Naruto took a step forward.

"So you can change like your team mate?" Kiba asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"If I want. Why do you ask?" Naruto drew his sword and got into an offensive stance.

"Proctor I give up." Kiba said, fear obvious in his voice.

"500 pay up now." Maiku stuck his hand out to Kurenai without looking away from the arena. Making the scene even more funny to Anko, who was laughing at her friend for losing.

"Your team is impressive Anko. How strong are they really?" Asuma asked.

"Mid chunin without their demons." Anko had to think about the next one for a couple seconds. "And with I have no idea. I'll say jounin as an estimate."

"Good fight Naruto. I should start betting on you more." Asuma congratulated Naruto as he returned to the stands.

"Aniki are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, seeing you kick ass helped." Maiku bumped fists with Naruto. "Just glad you didn't go demon. They don't need to see that."

"Kyuubi is pissed right now." Naruto severed the connection to the ranting fox for now. "Kiba was smart in his decision to give up."

"And you wanted to fight them Kankuro?" Asked Temari.

"Not anymore." Kankuro looked at the two. _'They're like Gaara.' _Temari had similar thoughts.

"Hey Ino-chan did you see me out there?" Naruto approached the blonde girl after shaking his battle persona away to regain his normal personality.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you." She smile and gave him a hug. "You were awesome." She gave him a kiss and turned around, his arms around her waist, to watch the next match.

Shino made quick work of his opponent by having his bugs in his valves that were on his hands. "Thats just creepy." Maiku muttered.

"But effective."

"Next match. Tenten Yaiba vs Toru Yaiba." Zabuza announced.

"Oh shit." Maiku said.

"Hey Tenten, Yaiba isn't your last name." Sakura said. Maiku began ranting in his head again about a stupid pink bitch.

"It has been since I've been married." She smiled and held up her left hand showing a gold ring with a red jewel in it.

"When!?" Sakura yelled.

"A week after the wave mission." Tenten said.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Anko wiped away a fake tear.

"Don't go getting soft on us Anko-nee-chan." Maiku said, earning a smack on his head.

"Shut up brat." maiku laughed as he rubbed his now sore head.

"Anyway, be careful out there. He isn't the heir for nothing." Maiku said. "Remember Yaris and how underestimating almost got her killed." Tenten nodded and jumped down from the stairs. Everyone could see how nervous Maiku had gotten. Naruto gripped his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. I mean anyone willing to marry you must be pretty strong to get you under their beck and call." Naruto said.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Maiku said. He noticed Naruto's grin. "I'll hit you later." Naruto sweat dropped knowing Maiku would.

* * *

**Fuuton: Daitoppa = Great Breakthrough**

**Fuuton: Teikaitsu = Cyclone**

**ok, first is thanks for crackerbox9 for telling me about kiba's name being mispelled. i probably would have never notice, so thanks.**

**two is that i'll be starting another fic soon so every other day this will be updated. more on that next chptr**

**three, read and review**

**four is send me any suggestions you have, id love to hear them. especially if they are funny.**


	18. One must train, again

Tenten's match didn't last long. She was quickly out on the defensive, dodging Toru's hammer and was quickly over powered. "Sorry Ten-chan." Maiku gave her a kiss and hugged her.

"You did good though Tenten." Naruto said, trying to cheer up his friend. She just walked over to Gai, know that he wanted to talk to her.

"Man, of all people for her to have to go up against, she gets Toru; the Hammer of Kiri." Maiku sighed.

"He's already making a name for himself." Naruto said. "Hey where's Ino-chan?" Naruto looked around.

"She said something about the bathroom, I wasn't really paying attention." Maiku said as he watched Shino fight some Oto-nin.

* * *

"Hey pig, hiding in here or something?" Asked and annoying pink haired girl.

"Shut up forehead!" Ino yelled. "I'd rather fight in the arena."

* * *

"Hey that pink bitch isn't here thank god." Naruto said.

"She followed Ino, they're probably fighting by now." Maiku said.

* * *

"A shame Sasuke is in the infirmary. I want him to see me win." Sakura said.

"Still can't see why you are still hung up on him. There are better people to chase around, though I am done chasing." Ino smiled, remembering her date with Naruto.

_Flashback._

"_Oh man aniki what am I going to do?" Maiku had been watching Naruto pace around the living room for the last five minutes._

"_Ok first, calm the hell down." Naruto stopped moving. "Sit." Naruto fell to the ground rather than sat. "Now think, where are you going to take her?"_

"_There is this awesome restaurant on the west side. But its expensive." Naruto sounded nervous._

"_Say no more." Maiku tossed Naruto his wallet._

_Naruto looked inside the wallet. "Where'd you get this kind of money?" Maiku had on a creepy smile. "Never mind, though I'm sure Anko-nee-chan helped."_

"_Hey I asked if you wanted to go on the mission but you decided to stay home and sleep." Maiku walked over and picked his friend off the ground and tossed him up the stairs. "Now get ready!"_

* * *

"_Ino! There's someone here for you!" Her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Ino came down the stairs a minute later, wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, blue pants and black shoes._

"_No rush Ino-chan." Naruto said noticing that she almost fell down. Naruto had on a black long sleeve t shirt with an orange swirl symbol on the back, blue jeans and black shoes. He didn't have on his head band._

"_Lets go. Bye mom!" Ino took Naruto's arm and left._

"_Ino's mother wiped away a fake tear. "My little girl is growing up."_

"_Naruto are you sure about this place?" Ino looked around, the place wasn't formal yet it had that feeling._

"_Its not that bad. Come on." Naruto led her inside and they were immediately seated. Apparently they had a reservation. 'Damn aniki works fast.' was Naruto's only thought. "I found this place by accident one time when I was with aniki. Actually I was in a fight outside the place."_

"_What happened?" Ino asked, angry that someone tried to hurt her date._

"_Just some villagers getting a little over confident and a had a few to many drinks." Naruto placed his order of food before telling the rest of his story. "So anyway me and aniki are walking down the street one night. We were coming back from the hospital because we went overboard during training one time, the training with Ibiki-sensei."_

"_Yeah I remember the bruises." Ino shook her head trying to remove the image._

"_Anyway some drunk ninjas come up to us and start calling me a demon, so Maikeru punched him in the face and it all went down from there." Naruto took a sip of water. "It was nothing short of normal really. Me and aniki are used to fights, keeps the hospital workers late every time though."_

"_So this has happened before?" Ino asked. "Why doesn't the Hokage do something?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "I don't know but I'd rather it be like this. They'll learn the hard way not to mess with me."_

"_And its all because of Kyuubi. You got him under control now, so does it still happen." Naruto lifted his left sleeve showing a scar running up his forearm._

"_Got this yesterday. And aniki has one on his back from five hours ago." Ino almost broke her glass at hearing this._

"_Those idiots. Just because of something thats not your fault." Ino was silenced by Naruto's hand taking her's._

"_Let it go Ino-chan, I have. Though you're one of the few people I trust talking about this seriously." Ino blushed, not realizing how much she meant to him._

"_Its no problem. Hey foods here." Ino said, not wanting to stay on the depressing and enraging topic, less she goes on a rampage and kills the 'idiot villagers'. They continued to talk about random things, most of which were stories about their team mates. "Shika is just lazy and Chouji does nothing but eat."_

"_Glad I'm with aniki, much more interesting." Naruto chuckled. "Oh well, nothing you could do about it." Naruto paid for the food. "Lets go." Naruto took her hand and went outside where a horse size Kyuubi stood._

"_**You're lucky Kit, no villagers around to see me."**__ Kyuubi said, lowering himself so the two could climb on._

"_Whatever fox." Kyuubi stood and ran towards the Hokage monument. "Hang on Ino." Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist as Kyuubi jumped. He vanished in mid air and naruto landed on the fourth's head, Ino in his arms bridal style. "Not a bad landing, if I do say so myself."_

"_Yeah." Naruto set Ino down but kept his arms around her. "Wow, look at that."_

"_Its always nice to look at the stars up here." Naruto turned her head to face his. "But I can think of one thing prettier." Saying that, he kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprised, but closed as she relaxed. After a minute they broke apart. "Thanks for giving me a chance, Ino-chan."_

"_No problem."_

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Guess you enjoy being with a loser." Sakura laughed. "That blonde idiot was just lucky in his match.

"How can you call that luck?" Ino's anger was almost at her boiling point.

"Doesn't matter. Sasuke would win against any of them." Sakura left. Ino couldn't take the bitch anymore, so she did the only thing she could do with her target not around, she punched out the mirror.

* * *

"Ino-chan what happened to your hand?!" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, just a pain in the ass got to me is all." Ino finished bandaging her hand.

"Perfect timing to." Maiku nodded towards the screen.

Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka

"Perfect indeed." Ino smiled. _'Guess I get to pond out my anger.'_

"Have fun Ino-chan." Naruto kissed her cheek before she jumped from the stands for her fight. It was a quick one, but brutal. Ino just charged toward Sakura and just repeatedly punched her in the head until she went unconscious.

"Damn." Maiku winced.

"Note to self, don't piss off Ino-chan." Naruto said.

"I'd make sure you'd get a lovely funeral." Maiku laughed and hit Naruto in the head. "Told you I'd hit you later." The rest of the fights were uneventful. Though the most unnerving one was the fight between Gaara and Lee. "Damn, he went all out on that."

"His defense is incredible. We're going to have a tough time." Maiku nodded as the two walked down to join the other finalists for a quick meeting.

"Well I think the first thing to say would be congratulations on your hard fought victories." The Hokage began.

"They weren't that hard." Naruto said.

"Maybe not Naruto, but I assure you that a month from now things will get a lot more challenging." Ibiki brought out a box. "Now then before we proceed, we need you to draw lots. Once that was done and had the names and numbers recorded Ibiki held up the board showing a tournament ladder.

1. Naruto

2. Neji

3. Sasuke

4. Sabaku

5 Shikamaru

6. Temari

7. Maikeru

8. Toru

9. Shino

10. Kankuro

11. Ino

12. Dregan

13. Dosu

"A tournament eh? This will be fun." naruto grinned.

"Its to allow you to display your abilities so you can be judged if you're worthy of the rank of chunin. Obviously the more you win the more you have to show off your potential. But, even in the first round you can become chunin. So all of you could become chunin and maybe none of you." The Hokage finished.

"Maikeru." Someone said.

"Hello Hayate-sensei, what up?" Maiku smiled, seeing his old sword instructor.

Hayate just held out a large scroll in front of him. "Your father gave me this a few years ago. He told me to give it to you, just for this purpose. Its your clans secret sword techniques." Maiku carried the scroll on his back.

"Thank you Hayate-sensei." Maiku bowed. "I'll use them well."

"What was that about aniki?" Naruto asked as he finally caught up with Maiku.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Maiku was glad that Hayate had given him the scroll. "We got training to do."

"Aw man Maiku, I have to fight your cousin's sadistic team mate." Ino said.

"She is a little crazy." Toru came up to them. "See you in a month, Maikeru-sama."

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Maiku smiled and left.

* * *

Maiku sat at his desk in the compound. He turned his chair around. On the wall hung two scrolls, one his sword techniques and another that was all he could think about it. He cleared off his desk and removed it from the wall and unrolled in on said cleared desk. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. **"Do it." **Bogu sounded in his head.

Maiku slit his right palm and signed his name with his blood. "Might as well get it over with." Maiku went out to the backyard, made the necessary hand signs and slammed his palm into the ground. _'Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into__.'_

* * *

**ok 18 is done**

**read and review**


	19. Contracts

**"It's been a long time since I was summoned, now where is my summoner?" **Sounded a booming voice.

"Oh my god." Maiku starred wide eyed at the creature in front of him.

"**Hm, a mere boy? Where is Yoshio?"**

"He's dead. My father is dead!" Maiku punched the ground, leaving a four foot wide crater. "Now you are going to help me."

"**And why should I pledge the loyalty of the Lion clan to you?" **The lion leaned its head closer to Maiku, starring him straight in the eye. **"What makes you different?"**

Maiku reached forward and grabbed the lion by his mane. "I don't give a damn about being different or whatever. All I know is that you're part of my clan's summon contract, and you are going to help me protect."

"**Protect what?"** The lion asked.

"Whatever is precious to me." Maiku let go and stood up.

"**Very well. My name is Leo"** Leo had golden fur and a light brown mane with black streaks. Many scars were on his front legs. **"One thing though, my son stays here." **With that Leo vanished.

"What!?" When the smoke cleared in Leo's place sat a black lion cub. "Great, this is going to suck."

"**Hey how's it going?" **The cub asked as it walked past Maiku into the house. Maiku just starred at it. **"The names Gedin, nice to meet ya."**

Maiku had no idea what to say at this point so he gave a simple response. "Ok."

"Maiku-kun, is someone in there with you?" Tenten poked her head into the living room. "And who is this little guy?"

"The lion boss' son Gedin." Maiku fell onto the couch. "He's going to be staying here."

Gedin jumped onto Maiku's chest. **"It won't be that bad."**

"Not that it'll be bad, just a bit annoying." Maiku sighed.

"He's cute, like a family pet." Tenten smiled and picked up the cub. She cradled him in her arms.

"Don't encourage him." Tenten left Maiku to sleep and took the cub with her. "Have fun training Ten-chan."

* * *

"Now this is relaxing." Naruto went to the hot springs to relax after he finished training in the morning. Everything was fine until he heard something weird. Giggling?

"That's nice." Came a voice and more giggles. Naruto turned to see a white haired man crouching by the wall, so he decided to do something. He got out of the water and went over to the man. He put his arm around the man's neck and dragged him away before tossing him in the water. "What the hell kid?"

"Taking care of an annoyance." Naruto crossed his arms and glared down at the man.

"A real defender of the ladies, aren't ya?" The man crawled out of the water. "You ruined my research kid."

"Hey, your Jiraiya right? I thought you looked familiar." Naruto helped Jiraiya up. "Hey can you train me?"

"Why would I want to do something like that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Either do it or I'm going to tell those girls you were peeping." The look on Jiraiya's face went from annoyed to nervous.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Naruto began walking over to the wall.

"Alright, alright I'll train you. What's your name kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto Uzamaki. Now what do you got to teach me?"

'_Hm the container, then he should be able to handle it.'_ "Ok kid, sign this." Jiraiya bit his thumb and summoned a toad that gave a scroll to Naruto. "Unroll it and sign your name in blood and use these seals."

"Ok." Naruto signed his name and was formed the seals. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** The room filled with smoke. "Did I do it?" Naruto asked, trying to fan away some of the smoke so he could see when his hand landed on something.

"**Hm, judging by the location I can tell Jiraiya is some how involved in this."** Said the large toad.

"**Your welcome kit."** Spoke Kyuubi.

'_What do you mean?' _asked Naruto.

"**No way you had enough chakra for this alone, so I helped out. But seriously, get stronger." **Kyuubi laughed at Naruto, who just cut the mental link, blocking out the fox.

"Hey toad, down here." Naruto waved his arms in the air, getting the toad's attention. "I summoned you."

"**You?"** It asked.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Naruto asked.

"Believe him Gotsu, the kid summoned you."

"**Really, well done kid. Not many get me."** Gotsu war a large orange toad with three red lines down his back. A large konoha head band was tied on his left arm and he wore samurai armor. Strapped on his back was a large katana. **"Well kid, call me if you need me."**

"...Now what?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I expected that to take longer." Jiraiya said. "That brings up something else. How the hell were you able to do that so easily?"

"Oh, Kyuubi had to donate some chakra."

"I see, so you can control the fox's chakra." Jiraiya was impressed.

"Not just his chakra." Naruto said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked the white haired man. "He's still sealed right?"

"Technically yes he is. Unless I bring him out that is." Naruto smiled as the expression on Jiraiya's face kept changing from confusion to nervousness. "You seem upset at this, allow me to show you." Kyuubi appeared in his usual red smoke cloud, though he was only the size of a puppy.

"I hate you kit." Kyuubi growled.

"Yeah I know.' Naruto laughed.

"This is the fearsome Kyuubi?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"It is, for now anyway. You see I can limit the amount of power he can use. But that doesn't relate to his size. So he can be full power and still the size of Akamaru." Naruto was in lecture mode. "It all happened when aniki went inside my mind and talked some sense into Kyuubi."

"Ok, I don't get that last part." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah we don't get it ether. Bogu was just supposed to show up, some how aniki's consciousness got dragged along." Naruto said. "But it doesn't matter now, Kyuubi is an ally, I got a toad summon and we still have twenty nine days until the chunin exam. Better think of something else to teach me. You can find me at the Yaiba compound." With that naruto went to the changing room, put his clothes over the black shorts he had went into the hot spring with and went home.

"Damn kid." Jiraiya muttered and went back to his research. Needless to say, the next month for both containers will be interesting.

* * *

**A bit short, but there really wasn't much action**

**read and review**


	20. Finals begin

1\The month had gone by quickly for the competitors. Maiku, along with summoning, had learned seven of his family's techniques along with improving his jutsu. Naruto, along with summoning, had improved his jutsu and created two new ones.

"Well that month went by fast." Maiku said as he massaged his left shoulder.

"Seems like only yesterday we finished the preliminaries." Naruto was bandaging his left arm. The two had finished sparring with Kyuubi and Bogu.

"**You two suck"** Kyuubi laughed.

"Damn fox." Naruto muttered. "Yo aniki, lets get some ramen."

"Alright, might as well. Got nothing else to do." The two went to ramen bar. "Hey Ayame, the usual please."

"Twenty four bowls coming up." She laughed. "So where have you two been? Haven't seen you at all this month."

"Training, we got the chunin exams tomorrow." Naruto said. "Aniki your call."

"Oh, hit." Naruto and Maiku had started a card game while waiting for their food. "Twenty one."

"God damn it." Naruto cursed as he reshuffled the deck of cards. They were your rather unusual cards, the front was fine, but the back was colored black with an orange Kyuubi head in the center.

Maiku stared at the back of the cards. "Always gets the villagers upset when we play against them."

"And easier to take their money. I swear they gotta think straight if they want to beat us." Naruto put the cards off to the side as the ramen was placed in front of them. "Thanks." naruto mumbled between bites.

"Thanks." Maiku said 'before' eating. Twelve bowls went down quickly for both of them.

"Hey aniki one more round." Naruto dealt out the cards.

Maiku picked his up. "Blackjack."

"Fuck." Naruto's head hit the counter. Ayame just laughed.

"Well now what do you want to do?" Maiku asked. The two were just walking around Konoha.

Naruto was about to answer when a group of villagers approached them. "Can't believe they let the demon make all the way to the finals."

Naruto pointed to the villager. "Come closer and say that."

And he did, he leaned in. "Can't-" He didn't get any farther as a fist connected with his face. Another villager rushed the blonde, an arm raised to punch him, But Maiku just grabbed it and easily tossed him away.

"Oh now this is fun." Naruto said as the two became surrounded.

"Yeah." Maiku said. So they spent most of the night brawling. "Where do they keep coming from?"

"I guess they're really mad." Naruto sighed as he blocked another punch and kicked the man in the chest. "Fuck this **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

"Good idea, lets go." Maiku dropped two smoke bombs and dived out of the crowd, followed by Naruto. "Half an hour before they figure out what happened." Naruto nodded, agreeing as they walked back to the compound.

* * *

"Damn villagers!" Maiku shouted as he ran his arm under the faucet.

"I know what you mean!" Naruto shouted back, he was wrapping a bandage around his leg. They were shouting because they were down the hall from each other.

"I swear I'm going to kill one!" Maiku shut off the water, sure his arm was disinfected, then dried it of the water a blood that remained.

"Let me know when so I can help!" Naruto walked into the living room and crashed onto the couch. A minute later Maiku fell into an armchair and reclined back. Gedin walked in and noticed the two.

"**What happened to you guys? A fight?" **Asked the young cub.

"Yeah." Was all Maiku said as he fell asleep.

Naruto heard the front door open and someone walked into the living room. "How was your mission Tenten?"

"Fine." Tenten walked over to her husband and kissed his forehead. "Another brawl?"

"**Yeah.**" said Gedin.

"Great." Tenten sighed and went to her room.

* * *

Maiku and Naruto were now eating breakfast. Tenten made them something special, and she was watching Naruto carefully, a kunai ready incase he said something. "This is good." The blonde said between bites of food.

"As always." Maiku said as he downed the last of his food. "I'll be getting ready." Maiku went to his room and looked over his clothing. He put on his usual black boots and pants. A sash around his left shoulder and around his right side. The sash was red and fitted with eleven scrolls, one of which was Zabuza's sword. He strapped on his sword, hilt by his right shoulder. E picked up his chain and wrapped it around his waist. He had no shirt on, showing his muscles and a long scar running down his left arm he got from training in the forest of death. He had asked Bogu to leave a scar.

Naruto had on a black muscle shirt, sword on his back. He had on navy blue pants and black ninja sandals. He bandaged his arms. "Ready to go?" Came a voice from downstairs.

Naruto left his room and walked downstairs. "Yeah." Naruto was out the door.

"See you later." Maiku kissed Tenten before following Naruto.

"**Can I go watch boss in the exam?"** Gedin asked.

Tenten smiled down at the young cub. "Of course." The lion jumped into her arms and they left.

* * *

"Naruto Uzamaki and Neji Hyuuga will remain down here. Everyone else go to the competitors booth." Maiku bumped fists with Naruto.

"Kick his ass." Maiku walked of.

"I will." Naruto turned his attention to Neji. "You ready?"

"Fate has decided in my favor Naruto, you should give up." Neji got into his fighting stance, in the event Naruto didn't forfeit.

"You still going on about that fate crap. Didn't aniki and I beat it out of you during that group training?"

"The best training ever! You should have seen how many wounds he had." He said to the others in the booth.

"Regardless. I have trained since then."

"As have I." Naruto flashed through some hand sign. **"Fuuton: Kamaitachi."**

"I never bothered to figure out how he learned my technique."

"Oh that, yeah he sort of had a clone spy on everyone train at the tower. I couldn't help but agree, thinking it was a good idea. Guess he saw you use it and worked it out himself." Temari was mad, so Maiku inched away.

"That little bastard."

Neji had dodged the attack by moving to the left and ran towards Naruto who had created two clones. Neji easily destroyed the clones. "Shit."

"I'll end this now, **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou." **After the attack Naruto fell to the ground. "Its over, call the match." Before the proctor could a cloud of red smoke covered a good portion of the field.

"**Kit, are you ok?"** Kyuubi asked as picked Naruto up.

"How the hell did you get out?" Was all Naruto was able to say.

"**Worry about that later."** Screams came from the crowd and shouts of demon. "**Shut up!**" Kyuubi growled as Naruto made his way to the fox's head.

"Alright ready to do this?" Kyuubi nodded, almost making Naruto fall. "Lets go." Kyuubi shot a mini fireball at the Hyuuga. Naruto jumped off Kyuubi's head, allowing him to shrink down. Naruto covered his sword with chakra, giving it a sharper edge. Neji brought up a kunai to block the sword, but a good chunk of it was removed.

Neji had to jump to avoid the jaws of a now four foot tall Kyuubi. He was about to attack when a pair of hands grabbed his feet from the ground. "What?" Naruto charged Neji. His fist surrounded by wind. Naruto landed the blow as the clone underground let go. Neji flew backwards. The wounds on his stomach made it impossible to stand.

"Its over." Kyuubi stood over Neji, mouth close to the Hyuuga's neck.

"Winner: Naruto Uzamaki." The cheers from the people who actually liked Naruto were drowned out by the boos.

"Fucking assholes." Maiku said as Naruto made his way back to the booth.

"Just ignore them." Naruto said as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, wanting to rest a bit.

"Whose fighting next again? I forgot." Maiku said looking back to the arena.

* * *

**20 already done, how many more i have no clue.**

**read and review.**


	21. Anyone order an Invasion?

Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand. "Hey aniki, Sasuke trained with Kakashi right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah why?" Maiku said.

Naruto pretended to look at a watch. "Well, guess we'll be waiting for three hours." Naruto sighed and Gaara came back into the booth.

"They are going to postpone the match." Gaara walked back to his previous spot and leaned against the wall.

"Well then, your up." Maiku gripped Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Its to troublesome. I should just forfeit." Shikamaru felt Maiku's grip tighten, Naruto grabbed his other arm and Ino got him by the legs.

"Not this time." Ino said as the three of them tossed Shikamaru over the railing. "Alright!" Ino and Naruto yelled and high fived.

"Did we really have to do that?" Maiku said as he watched Shikamaru. "He's not moving. Oh wait never mind there he goes." The lazy nin slowly got up.

"Troublesome friends." Shikamaru muttered as he faced the proctor.

"Ready? Begin!"

* * *

Ino let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm going to kill him." She said.

"He's lucky Anko isn't his sensei." Naruto said. "She would do worse than kill us if we were to quit."

"If we are still waiting for the Uchiha, guess that means it's my turn." Maiku vaulted over the railing and landed. The ground cracked a bit under his weight. Toru landed next to him. They made their way to the center of the field. "Well I can honestly say this will be entertaining." Maiku unsheathed his sword.

"I hope so." Toru pulled a war hammer off his belt. **"Release: Megaton!"** Toru launched himself at Maiku, raising his hammer.  
Maiku rolled to his right to avoid a potential skull flattening. Maiku began his attacks, a series of slashes and stabs that were easily dodged. Toru brought his hammer down again and Maiku stepped to the right. He put his foot on the head, keeping Toru from dislodging it from the ground and caught Toru's right fist with his left hand. Maiku elbowed Toru in the face.

Toru took a few steps back. Maiku charged him, knowing better than to try and use Megaton against Toru. Toru grabbed Maiku's arm, trying to get him to loosen his grip on the katana. It finally flew from his hands. Maiku just removed a scroll and tossed it into the air. It unraveled and a smoke cloud revealed ten spears**."Ten Yaiba: Ketamashii Joukai!"** (Ten blades piercing heaven) The spears aimed themselves at Toru before launching themselves at him. A dome of earth covered Toru and Maiku cursed as the spears harmlessly bounced off. The dome broke into several pieces and shot toward Maiku.

A pair of arms grabbed Maiku's ankles and pulled him underground. "Shit." Toru cursed and went to pick up Megaton. Before he was able to grab it, a chain shot up from underground. Toru flipped backward, but as soon as he landed a hand grabbed him and held him still. Maiku emerged from the ground, lightning in his palm inches from Toru's chest.

"Winner Maikeru Yaiba." The proctor called. The lightning faded from Maiku's hand. Toru picked up Megaton and Maiku's katana.

"You dropped this." Toru tossed the katana to his cousin. Maiku grinned. "Not a bad match I'd say."

"I enjoyed it." Maiku said. He went back to the booth.

"Yo aniki good job." Naruto congratulated. Maiku nodded.

"Hey I forfeit." Naruto found the person who said that with no problem. It was the kid with face paint he met at the tower, Kankuro.

"That means I'm next." Ino said.

"Good luck." Naruto said and gave her a quick kiss. Ino walked down to the field rather than jumping. So it was no surprise she was the last one down.

Dregan just starred at her blonde opponent. Dregan stood about 5'6''. She had black hair that went to her shoulders and black eyes. She wore a blue tank top, a pair of black pants and traditional shinobi sandals. "Ready?" Te proctor received two nods. "Begin!" Ino first threw four kunai. Dregan easily dodged them. Ino then launched a barrage of shuriken. Dregan just unsealed a large shield.

The shield was on her left arm. It was a piece of black metal with gold edges. A blood red star filled its center. The shuriken bounced of the shield. Ino rushed towards Dregan hoping to land a punch. But Dregan just swung her arm and swatted Ino away with her shield. Dregan ran to Ino and put the edge of her shield against Ino's neck. "Winner, Dregan!"

"Aw man." Naruto said.

"I honestly knew this was going to happen." Maiku began. "Ino never really had any good offense or defense, so soon or later she would have lost. It just happened sooner."

Gaara went down to the field again. The crowd became silent as they were all waiting for Sasuke to show up. Finally after ten minutes the old man got fed up. "Tell Genma to disqualify Sasuke." The Hokage told a chunin.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The disappeared in the usual cloud of smoke and reappeared next to the proctor and told him of the Hokage's decision.

"Sasuke Uchiha will not be participating. Naruto Uzamaki, come down here." Naruto laughed to himself as the shouts of protest came at him. "Begin!"

"I will have your blood." Gaara said calmly.

"You want it?" Naruto cut his cheek with a kunai. "Come and get it!" Naruto threw the kunai. Sand immediately blocked it. "**Fuuton: Kaze Enko!"** (Wind Arc) The current breeze shifted direction toward Gaara, but a wall of sand stopped it from cutting him. **"Fuuton: Teikiatsu!" **(Cyclone) The cyclone impacted with the sand wall and punched a hole in it.

Gaara had moved to the left to avoid the wind. Naruto punched the wall of sand and it collapsed. Gaara then shot tendrils of sand at Naruto, who drew his sword and slashed at them. Naruto covered his blade with wind chakra and swung horizontally at Gaara. **"Fuuton: Kaze Enko Shotto!" **(Wind Arc Shot)

Gaara brought up sand to block, but it only slowed the attack down. The wind hit Gaara and cut his shoulder. **"You only got his shoulder kit."**

'_I know!'_ Naruto shouted at Kyuubi. Annoyed that it would state the obvious. Gaara seemed to be having a panic attack at the sight of his blood and covered himself in a dome. _'Oh great, he's going crazy.'_

"**We're not going to like whats gonna come out of that dome."** said Kyuubi.

'_Probably.' _Then an strange deformed arm of sand shot out of the dome. Naruto jumped back and avoided it. _'What the hell?'_

The dome then collapsed and revealed that half of Gaara was covered with sand. **"Kit, you'll need my chakra." **Kyuubi flooded Naruto's body with his chakra. His fingers took on the appearance of claws and his eyes became red an slitted. A red aura surrounded Naruto. It looked like a pair of fox ears and two tails.

'_Bogu, you ready? Shit might go down.'_ Maiku asked his demon.

"**Always ready."**Bogu responded.

"**I want your blood!" **Shouted a insane Gaara.

"**Like I said, try and take it." **Spoke the Kyuubi influenced Naruto. The sand arm again shot towards Naruto, though this time he just raised a hand and pushed chakra out of it. The arm seemed to split down the middle creating an opening for Naruto. He charged Gaara while the sand tendrils hit him, though they healed in a matter of seconds thanks to the two tails he had activated. Naruto raised his right hand and formed wind around it. He ducked under Gaara's arm, which had reformed, and landed a punch in his gut and in his left he held a kunai to Gaara's throat.

Nobody heard the proctor call the match that claimed Naruto the winner. Nobody but Maiku. _'Bogu get down there.' _A cloud of black smoke interrupted the already called match. Though Maiku couldn't blame the proctor for not stopping. The sand tendrils had pushed away the knife and were starting to cover the other half of Gaara. Bogu was about to punch Gaara when people around the arena started to sleep.

Sasuke then appeared in a swirl of leaves next to Maiku. "I'm here, where's my opponent?"

"You asshole, you were disqualified for being late!" Maiku shouted and inwardly laughed at the look of surprise on Sasuke's face. Maiku then pointed to Kakashi. "This is all your fault."

"Probably." Was all Kakashi said.

"Anyway we got bigger problems." Just then an explosion was heard and Suna and Oto shinobi filled the stadium. Just then Gaara cried out in pain. Bogu had stopped the sand form forming on Gaara's arm and tore a deep gash. Blood poured from his wound. "Bogu, get back up here." As Bogu disappeared Temari and Kankuro had grabbed Gaara and fled the stadium.

"Aniki!" Naruto pointed to the fleeing Gaara and his siblings.

"You go after them, I'll stay here and fight!" Naruto nodded and ran off. "Where the fuck is that useless Uchiha?" Sasuke had already ran off when he noticed Gaara was grabbed by his siblings. "Oh well, he wouldn't have been much help." Out of the corner of his eye Maiku noticed an advancing Oto nin. He drew his sword and blocked a kunai aimed for his neck. "I love this part of the job." Maiku let out a yell and charged.

* * *

"Sakura, wake Shikamaru and Sai and go after Sasuke." Kakashi had left Maiku to go find his other students. Kakashi then performed the summoning jutsu. "Pakun here will help you." Now they were jumping through the trees, just then they came upon scattered Oto bodies.

"These trees were burned from chakra. Naruto was here." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto did this?" Asked Sakura.

"And this surprises you?" Shikamaru could only imagine what Sai must have went through being a part of her team. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." While he was saying this he was giving hand signs that meant something else. Sakura had caught on.

"Got it." Sakura, Sai and Pakun took off.

"What did those signs mean Sakura?" Asked the pale boy.

"We were being followed by more shinobi." Sai nodded at her statement. "I hope he'll be ok."

"No time to worry about that now." Pakun said. The others just nodded and followed silently.

* * *

Maiku was now running through the streets of Konoha, fighting any group of enemies he came across. He had taken a katana off someone he killed so he was currently fighting two jounin no problem. He ducked under a kick and stuck his left blade in the jounin's leg and slashed across his chest. He pulled out his other blade and held it in a reverse grip and blocked a kunai. Using his right blade he cut the jounin's arm off.

"Can I offer some assistance Maikeru-sama?" Came a voice behind Maiku.

"Cut the sama stuff. It annoys the shit out of me." Toru and Maiku now stood back to back as more enemies surrounded them.

"It's the hammer of Kiri." One of them muttered in fear.

"You really need to come up with a good name for yourself cousin." Toru drew his hammer.

"Got any ideas?" Maiku went into an offensive stance.

"What about the Da Vinci of the Blade?" Toru said.

"Absolutely ridiculous I don't paint." The two laughed. In a matter of seconds Maiku had killed nine opponents with his weapons, this went noticed by Toru.

"What about Konoha's Sword King?" Toru noticed the grin on Maiku's face.

"Now that one I like." The two laughed again and went to find more enemy shinobi, and to convince anyone they spare to spread the word of the 'Sword King.'

* * *

After running into Kankuro and the arrival of Shino, Sakura and Sai finally caught up to Sasuke. To their surprise they found him unable to move. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

'_**Great, the banshee is here.'**_ Gaara had thought the same thing and decided to silence the annoying pinkette. He shot a large amount of sand that pinned her to the wall.

"What is that?" Asked a nervous Sai.

"**That sand will slowly crush her. You'll have to beat me to save her. Better hurry." **Gaara began to laugh.

"**I think I'll take my time."** Naruto said as another tail emerged. Naruto vanished with blinding speed, the only thing the others noticed was that Gaara would, at random times, take steps backwards. Naruto then appeared infront of Gaara and punched him in the face. Once Gaara realized what happened he let out a yell._**'How much does this guy yell?' **_Naruto thought. Gaara was then swarmed by sand. When it finally settled it took the form of a large racoon. **"Fuck this, I quit." **Naruto cursed.

"Naruto, you get over there and fight!" Came a girl's voice.

"**Ino? When did you get here?" **Naruto asked.

"I had left the hospital and saw you leave so I followed you. But I kinda got lost so here I am. Now get over there and kick that thing's ass!" Ino commanded.

"**Yes ma'am." **Naruto turned and faced the towering form. _**"Trouble some." **_He bit his thumb and did the required handsigns followed by a large cloud of smoke.

* * *

**w00t! finally its the weekend. Damn school taking up more time because of upcoming exams at the end of january. though i only got one. i'll need atleast a 65 so i can audit the course. and that means no more math 402 and i graduate at the end of the year with a high school degree with advanced designations**.

**read and review please**


	22. Turn of Events

Maiku took his time and leaned against a building to catch his breath. There was a lull in the battle. He hasn't encountered any enemies in a while. "Where to now Maikeru?"

"Lets check out the tower, Toru." Maiku pulled his sword out of a corpse and took to the roofs with Toru to the Hokage tower. They jumped onto one of the balconies. "Izumo, whats going on?"

"Some member of the council are here, we haven't evacuated them yet. The area isn't safe for them yet." Izumo answered. "Where's Naruto?"

"Fighting Gaara so don't worry about him. And we'll clear the area for you no problem." Maiku gave Izumo a thumbs up.

"Yes I can see of few Oto and Suna chunin approaching." Toru said. "Maikeru, we should dispatch them easily enough."

"Great, lets go." The two left Izumo and were now standing in front of the tower glaring at the approaching shinobi.

"Your Mizukage should have accepted our village's offer." Said an arrogant Oto-nin.

"My village knows better than to mess with Konoha. Not with the demons it has running around. And Oto and Suna are the reasons he decided to not show up." Maiku started flaring his yellow demon chakra. The other shinobi took a few steps back.

"Where's the other Leaf Demon?" Asked a scared Suna-nin.

"That is none of your concern." Maiku said as he pulled his sword from his sheath. **"Release: Dragon's Fang!"** A bright light which faded after a few seconds revealed the red great sword. He slammed the sword into the ground blade first. Black markings extended from the point of entry which resembled a seal. Seeing this Toru jumped back out of reach of the seal. **"Yaiba Family Secret Technique: Nenshou Naraku!" **(Burning Hell)

A white flame rose from the seal, as well as deafening screams of pain. "Well that was fast." Toru smirked.

"Do you know how many times I burnt myself before I finally got the immunity part down?" Toru shook his head. "At least fifty. But thats for another time, we need to get the council out of here."

"Good job kid." Izumo said as the two approached the front doors of the tower where a loud pink haired woman was shouting.

"Hey keep it down will ya, you probably just gave away our position." Maiku said to stop the woman.

"Uh, kid." Izumo said.

Maiku sighed. "I hate being right." Maiku pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bogu?" The standard black cloud of smoke appearance of Bogu cleared to reveal. "You want to take them?"

"**Of course. It's been a while since a actually killed someone."** Bogu stalked toward over to the two Oto-nin, who Maiku guessed were jounin.

"So it is true what my sister said. You do have the demon." Toru said. Maiku noticed Toru flinch for a second and followed his gaze to the brutal scene of Bogu's easy victory in the brief skirmish.

"See your just like that Kyuubi brat." The pinkette couldn't say no more as she found herself pinned to the wall by Maiku with a kunai to her throat.

"Another word about my friend and Kyuubi, who might be running around this village-"_'Doubt that_ _though, Naruto probably needs his chakra.'_ "-Or I'll personally hand you over to the next enemy shinobi we run into. Got it!" Maiku yelled. He only got few whimpers, taking that for a yes, he walked away.

"Councilwoman Haruno." Izumo said. "We got to got." He helped the woman up and followed the other civilian council members being lead by the two genin to the shelters.

"Maikeru, Izumo glad to see you two are ok." Said a scarred chunin when they arrived at the shelter.

"Iruka-sensei, glad your ok to. Naruto would be pissed if anything happened to you." Maiku laughed. "Though that probably would be good at the moment. He could put the emotional rage to good use. Where's Kotetsu?"

"Right here kid. I've been behind you since the tower. Impressive display of power you two genin have." Kotetsu looked back out to the city. "We should get back."

"Agreed." Izumo said. "Let us go support Uzamaki." Maiku nodded and motioned for them to follow. "Is it true he followed that Gaara kid?"

"Yeah, but he'll be fine. Its whose with him I'm worried about." Maiku said as the five raced across the rooftops. They picked off any enemies the found wandering around alone. "I think that bitch Haruno's daughter is there."

"You don't like her much do you?" Izumo asked.

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" He asked.

"She pissed me off." Maiku said and launched a kunai and a Suna-nin's neck.

"She tried to disrespect Naruto about the fox." Izumo said as he hurled shuriken into the alley they were jumping over. The cries of pain followed by silence confirmed his kill.

"Ouch." Kotetsu said. "Did he atleast punch her?"

"Kotetsu!" Iruka shot him a look.

"What, I don't like the bitch either." Kotetsu chuckled.

"We'll do it later ok?" Maiku said as more of a statement than a question as they left the village and went into the forest.

* * *

The smoke cleared to reveal a large toad with a pipe. **"Eh? You must be that brat Gotsu was talking about. What do you want kid?"**

"I need your help." The toad followed Naruto's arm to see a large figure made of sand.

"**I haven't fought a demon since the fox."** The toad blew smoke at Naruto. **"Sorry kid can't help ya."**

"Bullshit you can't!" Naruto shouted. "You helped the fourth seal that dumb fox in me, you can help me fight this thing thats a lot weaker than him!"

"**Keep calling me dumb and see how much longer you'll be using my chakra today."** The fox threatened.

'_Argue later.' _Naruto told the Kyuubi.

"**I only fight with people who have shared a drink with me. You obviously don't drink**."The toad was about to leave when the next thing Naruto said kept him around.

"Oi we'll get drinks after. Maybe play some blackjack to get aniki to hang around and drink to." Naruto said. "Though he's pretty good at the game so watch it."

Gaara at this point decided that enough time was wasted and launched a tendril of sand. The toad jumped to the left easily dodging the attack. **"This thing just pissed me off. Alright kid you got a deal. They call be Gamabunta just so you don't start calling me toad."**

"Ok good, lets go." Naruto turned around and faced Gaara.

"**Kid, you know a fire jutsu?" **Bunta asked.

"Yeah Jiraiya taught me one, why?" Naruto didn't get an answer when he saw Gamabunta's chest expand. **"Katon: Endan!"** (Fireball) Naruto quickly went through the seals and performed the jutsu perfectly. Fire met oil creating a big stream of fire that shot towards Gaara.

"**Its called Gamayuendan**(toad oil fireball) **when we combined the two."** Gamabunta's mood quickly changed when he noticed that the jutsu didn't work.

"Great he's asleep!" Naruto began a series of curses.

"**Must of done it before the jutsu giving the Shukaku full control. We need to wake him up."** Bunta unsheathed his tanto and rushed towards the Shukaku.

The racoon raised it's right arm before bringing it down towards the toad. Gamabunta brought his tanto and cleanly cut the arm off. Naruto jumped towards Gaara. "Wake up you bastard!" Running up the side of the racoon's face Naruto quickly connected a punch to Gaara's head.

"I'm awake?" Gaara opened his eyes to see the red slitted ones of Naruto. "No!" Gaara was about to force himself asleep again but Naruto punched him again. The sand below them gave way and the two fell. Naruto twisted mid-air and applied chakra to his feet and landed in a tree and watched Gaara fall to the ground.

Ino was about to go over to naruto but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Not yet. Its not over."

* * *

The five had increased their speed when they saw the toad boss. "Damn that must be one battle." Izumo said. The five landed on a branch and observed the situation. Sakura was pinned to the tree by some sand. Sai stood nearby, giving up trying to get her out as it seemed pointless after the first ten minutes. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, his body covered in seals. And Ino stood watching the fight.

Maiku noticed her take a step and grabbed her shoulder. "Not yet. Its not over."

Naruto stood over Gaara. "Hey I got a proposition for ya." Naruto had on his fox like grin.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the red haired boy.

"Wanna control your demon like me?" Naruto asked and a small cloud of red smoke appeared showing a small nine tailed fox on Naruto's shoulder.

"**What are you getting at kit?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Aniki!" Naruto shouted. Maiku looked over to his blonde teammate. "Get over here!" Maiku made his way over to Naruto. Before he could ask whats up Naruto gave him a command. "Get Bogu inside his head." Maiku smirked.

"Oh this will be fun." Maiku said before he fell over, his consciousness leaving with Bogu.

* * *

"What is this place?" Asked a confused red haired boy.

"This is your mind." Maiku said. He took in his surroundings. It was the scene of a desert at dusk. "Not surprising." He muttered. "Now then onto business. Where is the Shukaku?" Gaara said nothing. Cursing Maiku went off to search for it on his own.

After what seemed to be out five minutes, not that time really mattered in places like that, a loud rumble had Maiku running for his life. The thing he was searching for rose from beneath him. "Ha, found you." Maiku said as Bogu emerged from nothingness next to him.

"**What are you doing here?"** The racoon hissed.

"I'm here to offer you a deal. Semi freedom." The demon remained silent, so Maiku continued. "If you agree, me and Bogu can make it so you can leave Gaara's body, only when he say though. He must also have access to your chakra and his defensive capabilities remain unchanged."

"**Why should I agree to something like that."** Shukaku asked.

"**It isn't that bad really. Takes some getting used." **Bogu interjected.

Shukaku was silent for a moment. **"How am I sure you will keep this deal? Though I'm not sure I want to take it. I can get out easily enough."**

"How can you be sure? You can't really. But keeping my end of the bargain really is something to me doesn't matter. I have nothing to lose doing it, nothing to gain either." Maiku paused and cracked his neck and back. "And yes you can get out, but how often? This means you could see more combat."

"We'll do it." Maiku turned to see Gaara standing behind him. "Thats how you and Uzamaki are so strong. You work with your demons. Like that time in the forest a month ago. There were no limits to your strength."

"Alright then, Bogu." Bogu nodded and began doing hand signs. "He'll be altering your seal, allowing you to bring out Shukaku to fight or anything else at any given time. You do this by forcing his chakra, how ever much your willing to let him use, outside our body. Also imagine a size you want him to be. This is simply done by picturing it in your head."

"Sounds simple enough." Gaara said.

"Whats even better will be going, as Naruto and I like calling it, 'Demon Mode.'" Maiku chuckled. "You will take on the appearance of the Shukaku, like you did before he got huge."

"**Its done." **Bogu vanished.

"See you on the outside." Maiku gave Gaara a friendly smile before disappearing as well.

Gaara turned to the Shukaku. "Things are changing. For the better it seems."

* * *

"Well?" Naruto asked. Maiku looked around. Everyone had gathered around the two unconscious boys. Gaara's siblings had arrived just after Maiku went to meet Shukaku.

"Just wait." Maiku stood as Gaara sat up. A brown cloud of smoke and there stood the Shukaku. It was about the size of the Kyuubi and had sand colored fur with a dark brown tip on its tail and its paws were also dark brown.

"**Ah! I'm a pipsqueak."** Shukaku whined.

"**You always were."** Kyuubi got off Naruto's shoulder and tackled the racoon and laughed at him. Shukaku jumped on top of Gaara's head to get away from the fox. This got Temari and Kankuro thinking. The Shukaku was acting different. It no longer was as chaotic as they remembered, but almost playful now that it had a sense of true freedom.

"Oh thats not good." Iruka said. Everyone turned and now noticed the purple barrier.

"Everyone on top of Bunta!" Naruto ordered. Everyone but Maiku, Gaara and Naruto climbed on top of the toads head. "We need to get back to the village quickly. Kyuubi!"

"Bogu!" Maiku ordered.

"Shukaku!" Gaara said and all three demons grew to the size of Gamabunta. And they left toward the village.

* * *

Sarutobi stood panting. _'I'm getting to old for this.'_

"Whats wrong sensei? Feeling your age finally?" Orochimaru began laughing, but stopped when he noticed the Third smiling. "You won't be smiling for long, old man." He was about to send the First and Second to attack again, when an orange claw impacted against the corner of the barrier. "What!"

"This is to strong, I gotta get the fuck out of here." A red hair woman cursed and dove to the left to avoid the claw penetrating the barrier. A large chain and a brown tail crushed into the bodies of the First and Second Hokages. Orochimaru turned to be staring at the giant forms of Shukaku, Kyuubi, Bogu and Gamabunta, who had dropped everyone he was carrying at the gate.

To Orochimaru's left stood Maiku, **Dragon's Fang** stuck vertical into the building's roof and the **Nenshou Naraku **seal spread out and performing handsigns. To his right there was Gaara, arms crossed and sand circling him. Behind him on his left Naruto was doing the same handsigns as Maiku. Behind Him on his right there was Toru doing the handsigns as well. Then came simultaneous cries of **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Now the Sanin had to deal with Gotsu, an orange toad with three red lines on his back, samurai armor and a Katana drawn. Orochimaru knew who trained the blonde. Also there was a large black rhino. It had a white horn and similar armor like his sister's. Next to Maiku there stood a white lion with grey mane. There were light blue markings on its shoulders. On hits back a katana sheath. The katana was in the lion's mouth, ready to attack.

Sarutobi gazed at the sight with wide eyes. "Orochimaru, do you realize now. Genin like these would not allow you to burn this village down. If you strike me down now, they would undoubtedly destroy you." To add intimidation to Sarutobi's words Maiku formed the **Chidori**. Naruto held a **Kaze no Yaiba** in both hands, waiting to unleash it. Gaara had turned his sand into several spears of sand that floated next to him. Toru had raised **Megaton**, ready to bring it down to raise a pillar from underneath Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just gave a laugh. "This isn't the end, sensei. Konoha will burn to ash." With that Orochimaru jumped away with his subordinates.

* * *

Now anyone could say they have seen weirder things but they'd be lying. The Third Hokage, atop the head of the Kyuubi, followed by two toads, the Shukaku, a lightning demon, a rhino and a lion was definitely the weirdest thing the people of Konoha have seen. The council, who had gathered outside the tower once the enemy ninja have retreated, gasped at the sight. "Hokage-sama are you alright?" Asked a loud pink haired woman. Maiku just groaned. The woman shot him a look

"I am, thanks to these young genin. They saved me from almost certain death." Sarutobi turned to face the young ninja and saw the gathering of villagers. They were shouting at the Kyuubi, more specifically, Naruto. Kyuubi in turn just roared. Shukaku and Bogu also began roaring. The other summons also joined in the shouting match. Their combined effort silenced the crowd easily. "All of you shut up!" Sarutobi shouted at the villagers, anger in his voice.

"He's mad." Maiku said under his breath.

"No shit." Naruto responded.

"All of you are ignorant. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi, the barrier I was trapped in never would have been broken allowing them." Sarutobi motioned to the four genin. "To effectively save my life. I am ashamed at all of you. Thirteen years and you still haven't moved on, still you disrespect Naruto who is using the Kyuubi to help this village."

"**Using?**_**"**_ Kyuubi said mentally.

'_Shut up, not now.'_ Naruto responded.

"I will deal with you all later." Sarutobi again turned to the genin. "My office please."

"If you guys still feel like sticking around, head to my compound. Bogu, lead them there." maiku said before entering the tower.

Inside the Hokage's office it was calm. All of them cherished the calmness after the battle. "Ok, why won't they leave?" Sarutobi asked, referring to the summons.

"They're just worried because of that snake bastard. Once they're sure nothings going to happen they'll leave." Maiku said.

"Alright then." Sarutobi lit his pipe. "Report back here in a week." He then dismissed them.

Outside things were even stranger. A large group of shinobi had gathered. And once the four came out of the tower they erupted in cheers. "Was not expecting this." Naruto muttered.

"Thats for sure." Gaara said.

"Oi you guys can stay at my place this week." Maiku said.

"Good, I could use some sleep." Gaara staggered and the others laughed.

* * *

The scene at the Yaiba compound was hectic. Despite the fact that their were large creatures in the back yard, Bogu thankfully had the sense to shrink himself down, inside the house everyone was running around nervous. "Looking for us?" Maiku said as he stepped inside, only to be tackled back outside by Tenten and soon had the crap beat out of him. "Hey come one, you really think I'd go and get myself killed?" He didn't get an answer, only a deep kiss from his wife. Yes, Maiku would be outside for awhile.

"Ino!" Naruto said. Said girl jumped into his arms.

"Naruto! I was so worried after you all left." She snuggled into his chest, making it clear to Naruto she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Oi, I'm gonna say this. Now that I got you, I'm not dying." Ino looked up at her fellow blonde and he planet a kiss on her lips. He sat down on the couch with Ino in his lap. Gaara had went to talk to his siblings and Toru said he was going to find his sister and return soon.

Four people were sitting at the table in the dining room. Three chunin and a jounin. Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo were talking about who might get promoted, while Anko just sat in Iruka's lap and ate dango while constantly bragging about her students.

"So who do you think?" Iruka said, trying to ignore the woman in his lap.

"Those four definitely. Probably Nara will, he's pretty smart." Izumo said.

"Very good chunin qualities in that." Kotetsu nodded.

"Oi so here you are." Maiku walked into the room.

"Hey brat. I heard you kicked some ass today." Anko smiled one of her chilling smiles.

"Eh yeah." Maiku chuckled then stopped when he heard a crash from the back yard. "I better go check on that." Outside he found Bogu leaning against the house. "Whats going on?"

"**Kyuubi sat down."** Maiku sweatdropped.

"**Maikeru." **Maiku turned to see the white lion. **"I am Menboku. Leo has told us about you. I am glad to be fighting with you. My ancestors have told stories about the battles they fought with your clan."**

"Now you can be part of those stories." It was then maiku noticed the black ball of fur on Menboku's back. "Sup Gedin?"

"**Yo boss. Just hangin' with my brother." **The cub said.

"Aniki get over here." Naruto called out.

"What's up?" He asked. But Naruto just handed him a sake dish.

"**Drink up kid."** Gamabunta laughed. And the three drank like Naruto promised.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in his chair. A knock came on his door. "Enter." The door opened as a group of people walked in, being lead by a rather annoying person he had to admit. "Councilwoman Haruno, how can I help you? I warn you now that if its anything about Naruto or the Kyuubi I'll have you executed right here." Two Anbu popped into the room.

"The council would like to speak with the head of the Yaiba clan. We have something we would like to discuss with him." Haruno gave an innocent smile.

"Fine. He'll be here in a few minutes, go to the council chambers." Hokage motioned for an Anbu to come forward. "Go get Maikeru and bring him before the council."

"Ok, mind telling me why I'm here?" Maiku looked at everybody around the table. Civilian representatives, clan heads and an arrogant Uchiha leaning against the wall.

"Maikeru Yaiba, head of the famous forging clan correct?" Some old person from the civilian council asked.

"Yeah?" Maiku's hand slowly inched toward his kunai holster on his leg. This however was noticed by most of the shinobi, but they ignored him.

"We have decided that you will make a weapon for Sasuke. Consider it an honor." Said the pink haired bitch, as Maiku began referring to her as.

"An honor my ass. I ain't doing! He doesn't deserve one." Maiku pulled out his sword, changing it as he does. "If he wants a well made one, fine, but he'll have to pay for it. But no way in hell is he ever going to get one of these."

"Those blades hold tremendous power." Said another civilian. "It will greatly help him to kill his brother."

"I don't give a damn, he ain't getting one!" Maiku at this point decided to smash the table.

"Please listen to reason." Haruno spoke again.

"Yeah well, your giving me some shitty reasons." Maiku sheathed his blade. "Listen, my clan, my swords, my call and I say no. Now then, I would like to return home. Is this all you need me for?" Maiku glared at every member present. "Good day then." Before he walked through the door he shot them the finger.

From his seat at the head of the table Sarutobi began laughing. "If you would have told me that is what you needed him for, you should have just said so. I wouldn't have bothered having him brought here."

"And how would you know this Sarutobi?" Homura asked.

"I know they Yaibas well." He lit his pipe before leaving the council chambers.

* * *

"Well that was a waste of my time." Maiku said entering his house.

"What was aniki?" Naruto said. The blonde was currently setting the table.

"The council wanted me to make a sword for that bastard Uchiha. I said no of course." Maiku sat down. "So they all leave?"

"Yeah, one big cloud of smoke. How unfortunate that I was back there." Naruto grabbed his throat and pretended he was coughing. Maiku just laughed.

* * *

The week went by quickly, repairs to damaged buildings started. "Now then, to the reason I called you five here. During the tournament and after while fighting the invasion. You all showed great skills. Shikamaru, in your match you showed excellent intellectual ability. And after your willingness to stay behind to stop enemy shinobi from attacking your entire team to great bravery. You've shown qualitites of a chunin, so I hereby promote you." Sarutobi handed over a green vest.

"Gaara, Toru. I have sent word back to your villages with the report Izumo, Iruka and Kotetsu made. They both agree you two are to be promoted as well so they sent these back." He handed Toru a dark blue chunin vest, and to Gaara a tan colored one.

"Maikeru. Your match showed great strength and strategy. After you rescued the council, though you did threaten one member." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the boy waiting for a response.

"Bitch shouldn't have pissed me off." Was all Maiku said. Though everyone laughed.

"Yes well anyway. You led a team to aid your comrades and I hereby award you the rank of chunin." Sarutobi handed over the green vest. Maiku put it on over his black hoodie.

"Last but not least Naruto. You as well showed great strength and fierce determination. What I said about the others I can say about you. You will truly be Hokage one day at this rate." Sarutobi turned to Maiku when he groaned.

"Please don't get him started on that again. For the first six months since I met him thats all he kept talking about it. Please old man it was hard enough to get to stop shouting." Maiku begged.

"Hey I wasn't that annoying." Naruto glared at his friend.

"Pay attention!" Both boys faced the Hokage again. "Here Naruto." Naruto put the vest on over his orange t-shirt. "Well then congratulations to all of you. Go and make your villages proud." the boys lingered to congratulate one another. Even the Anbu came out of hiding to talk to the new chunin.

* * *

'_I'll make those brats pay. I'll make their lives a living hell, and I know just the way to do it.'_ "Kabuto." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, what is it?" Kabuto asked.

"Make sure these make it into the bingo book." Kabuto looked over the names. Naruto Uzamaki, Toru Yaiba, Maikeru Yaiba, and Sabaku no Gaara. Orochimaru had even their nicknames. The Hammer of Kiri for Toru. Maikeru as Konoha's Sword King. The Demons of Konoha, Maikeru and Naruto. Orochimaru even gave Gaara a name, Racoon of the Desert.

"It will be done Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto left to place the names in the book. _'With the amount of money on their heads everybody will be after them.'_

* * *

"Well then that was great." Maiku said as they left the tower.

"Hey kid how's life treating ya?" Naruto turned and faced a white haired man.

"Jiraiya? What do you want?" Naruto asked, disregarding the Sanin's question.

"I want you and your friend to come with me. The old man recalled all ninja back to the village. But one refuses to come back so we gotta find her, the stubborn bitch." Jiraiya crossed his arms and scowled.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll come and get you so don't worry." Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto what was that about?" MAiku asked.

"We're going on a mission tomorrow." Naruto said. Maiku nodded and the group continued to the compound.

* * *

**Done with another one!**

**read and review**


	23. Gotta find a Slug

"Hokage-sama, the funeral is starting soon." Sarutobi just let out a sigh. After a week of repairs and finding bodies, it was finally time.

"Right then, lets go." He picked up his hat from the desk and walked to the door.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, we leave after this right?" Said blonde just nodded. "Right, gotta pack then." Maiku went upstairs to his room and began packing clothes, weapons, scrolls, and some more weapons in a bag before sealing it in a scroll.

Naruto downstairs was eating. He was being unusually quiet this morning. _'We lost a lot of people.'_

"**There was nothing more you could have done kit. Don't blame yourself."** Kyuubi said. Naruto though didn't respond, just thinking over what Kyuubi said. True he did all he could. Nobody else could have fought off Gaara. Still he can't help but feel down. **"Stop beating yourself up over this."**

'_Aw you do care.'_ Naruto chuckled.

"**Say that to anyone and I swear I'll kill you."** The fox growled.

'_Whatever you say fur ball_.'"Yo aniki lets go!" Naruto shouted up the stairs.

"Ok I'm ready." Maiku put the scroll on his belt.

* * *

The funeral was the same as any other. Crying, eulogies and all that. Maiku and Naruto stood off to the side with Jiraiya watching. "Ready brats?"

"Yeah lets go." Naruto said. He turned and walked away followed by Maiku.

"So do we have any idea where this woman is?" Maiku asked.

"I have absolutely no clue." Jiraiya said in all seriousness.

"Some fucking help you'll be." Maiku cursed

"What sort of training will you be giving us?" Naruto asked.

"What makes you think I'll train you two?" Jiraiya's eyes widened when Naruto waved a bunch of papers in front of him. "Hey, thats my research!"

"Yeah, and I can make it disappear." A small flame sparked at the tip of Naruto's index finger.

Jiraiya sighed in defeat. "Alright then I'll train you."

"**Kid, its time you learned something important." **Bogu said.

'_Important? How important?'_ Maiku asked, somewhat annoyed.

"**Later when we stop for the night. You have more important things to worry about...like that tree."**

'_What tree?'_ Bogu hadn't been lying. Not a second after Maiku asked he walked right into a tree. "Damn it!"

"Pay attention kid. God how you ever make chunin is beyond me." Naruto failed to contain his laughter and fell over holding his sides.

"Shut up!" Maiku yelled.

"**Nice comeback kid." **Maiku could tell Bogu had been laughing.

'_Shut the fuck up.'_ And with that he cut the mental link, not wanting to talk with Bogu for awhile. "So what exactly are we going to do?"

"Well first thing to do is head to a casino and asked if they've seen her." Jiraiya ignored the curses coming from the other two. "Lets pick up the pace, I want to make it to town before nightfall."

* * *

'_Well, what do you got to tell me?' _Maiku asked his demon.

"**Its time for you to forge one of the greatest swords. Mine." **This statement came as news t Maiku. In all the records he went over none of them mentioned the lightning demon wielding a sword.

'_What the hell are you talking about? What sword?' _Maiku paced around his room.

"**The Sword of Horrors. A demonic blade of great power. It will be yours to command. The process is really simple. You use the same ritual for this like you would you sword."** Bogu lectured.

'_I guess I just have to use your chakra instead of mine and let the seals do the rest.' _Maiku let out a sigh before going to sleep.

* * *

"Alright kid, I'm gonna teach you something." Jiraiya dragged Naruto outside the next morning.

"Is this before or after you take my money?" Naruto asked, thus earning him a hit to his head.

"Shut up! Anyway I'll demonstrate." Jiraiya held up his palm and chakra started to form into a sphere. He slammed it into the trunk. Naruto just observed as it dug into the tree.

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled "Whats do I gotta do!?" He asked.

Jiraiya was about to answer when a window slid open. "Hey, shut up Naruto! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry!" The blonde yelled back.

"What did I say about yelling?!" Maiku shouted.

"Now you're doing it!" Naruto responded.

"Don't make me come out there and kick your ass!" Maiku closed the window.

"Ok now that thats over lets get on with it shall we?" Jiraiya handed Naruto a water balloon. "Ok first step is to pop that balloon." Jiraiya sweatdropped. "Not with a kunai, just your chakra!" Jiraiya yelled but was immediately silenced when a table hit him in the head. It looked like a table from his room.

"What did I say about yelling!" Maiku stuck his head out the window, anger visible on his face.

'_Note to self, no pranks on aniki in the morning, ever.' _Naruto thought.

"**Even I wouldn't do that. He definitely is not a morning person." **Kyuubi said.

"Alright might as well get started." Naruto put his hands into a seal. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Fifty clones appeared. "Ok I'm gonna pass out as many balloons to as many of you as I can. You." He pointed to a random clone. "Go into town and get more balloons."

"How many more?" It asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. He wouldn't need that many seeing as he just needed to pop one. Thats all there was to it. But if training with Maiku did anything it taught him to always do it several times. So he wasn't going to stop with popping one balloon. "A lot more. Now lets get to work."

* * *

An hour went by and Naruto made little progress. "Hm, what am I doing wrong?" He said out loud.

"Multiple directions." Maiku said. He had finally woken up and came to watch Naruto training. "I can tell all the water in the balloon is going in the same direction."

"I think I got it. Only one way to be sure." Naruto held up his hand again and began focusing his chakra into the balloon. Instead of controlled he let it move about randomly for a bit before rotating it. The clones were trying this to and in two minutes several bursts and a chorus of yells were heard. "Alright, grab another balloon and keep doing it."

Jiraiya returned to the inn and walked to the side of the building to see the two boys sparring and broken balloons littered the ground. "I assume you managed to do it correctly?"

"That and several more time after. So whats next?" Jiraiya held up a bag of rubber balls.

"Something but this time you have to focus on putting a lot more power into it." Jiraiya set the bag down and walked away. "Maikeru your with me."

"Later Naruto." Maiku jogged to catch up with the sanin. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to teach you a lightning jutsu. The good thing about this is that it doesn't need seals like the **Rasengan** Naruto is learning. This jutsu is called **Erekutorikku Touza.**(Electric Current)**" **Jiraiya placed his palms together and pulled them apart. A bridge of electricity formed between his hands.

"Got it." Maiku immediately set to work. He pushed chakra into his hands and pulled them apart. The only result was a large spark that knocked him backwards. "Wow, now that was a shocking experience. Is somebody cooking?" Maiku don't notice the smoke rolling off his arms.

He got up and tried again and again only to meet similar results. "Thirsty?" Maiku looked up to see Naruto standing over him.

"At this point I'm somewhat afraid to touch water." Maiku sat up. "So how's it going with you?"

"I can't seem to put enough strength into it. I usually end up with to little." Naruto said.

"Sorry, can't help you there. I got problems of my own right now. I can't get the bridge to form. I end up with just a spark and end up looking like this." Naruto noticed the dirt and singe marks cover Maiku from his failed attempts.

"Well keep at it." Naruto went and resumed his own training.

* * *

"Hey guys I got us a lead!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran behind the inn, again coming on the scene of a spar. He noticed the ground was similar, instead of balloons it was rubber balls, and this time scorched earth. "You done training?"

"Yeah, can we get dinner now? We haven't eaten since breakfast." Naruto rubbed his stomach, which was growling.

"I don't see why not." Ten minutes later found the three sitting at a ramen stand. "Kid, you're learning that jutsu in record time."

* * *

"Well I got my clones helping me. If I didn't use them it would be taking me a lot longer." Naruto said finishing his fifth bowl.

"Maikeru, I'll show you the second step for the **Erekutorikku Touza **when we get to the next town." Jiraiya put money on the counter. "This handles for everything we've eaten so far. After this you pay for it on your own."

"Fuck that then. I know how much Naruto eats." Maiku laughed and so did the blonde as he choked down the last of his ramen. "Might as well turn in seeing as we leave early tomorrow."

* * *

"Yo Jiraiya can we stop here for a bit to eat seeing as we haven't found an inn yet." Naruto complained.

"If it will shut you up, fine." The white haired man sighed. They had been traveling for two weeks already. _'Naruto finished the Rasengan yesterday, little bastard beat my record, Maikeru started practicing a weird seal after he mastered that jutsu and holy shit! Just our luck.'_ "Tsunade!"

"You mean we found her?" Maiku asked shoving Jiraiya out of the way so they can enter the bar.

"I see your training disrespectful brats again." The blonde woman looked at the trio.

"Disrespectful? You haven't seen anything yet hag." Naruto laughed.

"Ok before we go into an epic battle, seeing as I don't want to pay the owner for the damages. God knows what the three of you could do. Lets just sit and talk for a bit." Jiraiya shoved his two students down into the booth.

"Shizune get more saki." Tsunade ordered.

"A lot more." Maiku said. The brunette just blinked. "I can tell I probably want to get wasted before the day is over." Shizune set down seven bottles. "Might as well start now."

"I hear that." Naruto said. The two grabbed their drinks, toasted to something, than drank.

"I think you could have done better for students Jiraiya." Tsunade said before taking a drink of her own.

"I have to disagree. They are two of the most talented I have ever seen. Managed to scare away Orochimaru that bastard." Jiraiya cursed.

"Blackjack!"Maiku cheered.

"You alwayss win at thiss game." Naruto's head fell onto the table.

"Don't complain to *hic me because you suck *hic." Maiku said as he reshuffled the deck. He managed to set them down before his head hit the table as well.

"Anyway we were sent on a mission. Orochimaru attacked Konoha. We recalled all shinobi back to the village-" He was about to say something else when Naruto interrupted him.

"But you had to be a bitch and be difficult making us have to come and find you." Naruto said without slurred speech. The fox working its magic trying to absorb the alcohol.

'_**This idiot. He should know better than to get drunk outside the village.'**_ Kyuubi thought. _**'Shit, now I'm starting to feel it.'**_

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, afraid. She was becoming nervous. Naruto was about to get the beating of his life as Tsunade grabbed his collar and tossed him out the front door.

Maiku had picked his head up in time to see this. "Ok, I need another drink."

"Pass one over here." Jiraiya said. He grabbed the bottle and ran outside.

"Now things are becoming interesting. This entire trip has been a total bore." Naruto cracked his knuckles and neck. "Come on, bring it!" The blonde woman jumped out and rushed him. Naruto ducked a punch and hit her with one of his own. Tsunade just took it and did something surprising, she just flicked him on the forehead. He shot backward.

"Give up brat." Tsunade called out.

Naruto stood up and smirked. "Look up." He said before he _'poofed'_ from existence.

Tsunade's eyes widened and she looked up. **"Rasengan!"** She stepped backward and avoided the blow. She had to cover her face to block debris and when she removed it Naruto was standing in a large crater. "Stop being difficult. Konoha could use a medic like you."

"I'll never go back to that village. Not after what happened." Tears started ro form in her eyes.

"Let me guess, you lost someone didn't you? And the pain is unbearable that you just had to stay away." Tsunade's rage was building by the second as Naruto blatantly insulted her. "Grow up will you."

"Brat when I get my hands on you I'm gonna kill you." Tsunade was seething.

"Go ahead. You'll just be doing Konoha a favor." Naruto said. "But I don't think aniki would let you get very far." Naruto smirked at Tsunade's confusion. She turned around to see ten spears in the air, all aimed at her. Below them was Maiku.

"I'd have been here sooner if I didn't have that last drink." Maiku smiled.

"No problem, I could have handled myself anyway." Naruto looked towards Tsunade again. "Waste of my time." Naruto just turned and left.

"Must suck huh? Having someone who you barely even know give up on you." Maiku then took off in the direction of Naruto.

Tsunade walked back into the restaurant. "You know, you could prevent people from ending up in the same situation as you. Losing their loved ones and such." Jiraiya said.

"I'll think about it." Tsunade said before leaving again.

'_She just said that so I won't bother her. I gotta get the boys together and make a plan._' Jiraiya noticed he was alone, meaning he had to pay the bill now. "Damn them." He spoke a few more curses, paid, then left to find his students.

* * *

**Done with this one. Next one will be longer, promise.**

**Check out my other fic.**

**_Naruto stumbles upon the shrine of the elemental guardian of fire deep in the hokage mountain. Now they gather the other five and naruto will take the ninja world by storm, literally._**


	24. Two Legendary Blades

The group has tried, unsuccessfully, to convince Tsunade to return. "God what a stubborn bitch." Maiku groaned as he landed on the couch in his room.

"Agreed. But still Konoha needs her skills, we must get her to return." Naruto said closing the door. "Jiraiya is still at the bar where we left him."

Maiku got off the couch and looked up to the moon in the sky. "I got a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"As do I. What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I think we better be ready for anything." _'Damn I could use that sword now.'_ Maiku thought. "Get some rest, we'll probably need it." The two fell asleep instantly unknowing what they'd be facing the next day.

Morning came, we find the chunin training in a large field. "I think I perfected this." Maiku showed Naruto his progress. In his palm was one formed **Chidori.** A second in his other had..

"Alright." Naruto applauded his friend. "That jutsu I've been working on in almost done, watch this." Before Naruto could move a large snake engulfed him.

"Holy shit!" Maiku drew his sword as the snake's head exploded.

"Thanks Gotsu." Naruto coughed a bit.

"**No problem kid."**

"Why can't we ever be wrong for once!?" Maiku yelled to no one.

"Fate is not that kind to you two." Someone hissed.

"Was wondering when we'd see your face again Orochimaru." Naruto drew his sword. "Was your first ass kicking not enough?"

"The other two aren't with you. So this will be different." The snake sanin opened his mouth and out popped a sword.

"I am so burning my hand off after I take that from you." Maiku shuddered.

"Try as you might Maiku-kun. The seals on this sword would destroy your arm." Orochimaru laughed only to be cut off by Maiku's.

"Once those seals taste the blood of a Yaiba member, I will gladly take it back." Maiku laughed at Orochimaru's scowl. "What? You didn't think my family wouldn't install safety measures if such a thing were to happen? Foolish."

"Yo we gonna fight or what?" Naruto flared his chakra.

_

* * *

_

Elsewhere

"Those brats you train are becoming a nuisance Jiraiya." A blonde woman barked.

"What can I say the two take orders well." Jiraiya was about take another sip of saki when he stopped and the dish fell onto the bar. "You fell that?"

"A massive surge of chakra. But why?" Tsunade asked.

"Shit!" Jiraiya cursed and ran out of the bar.

_

* * *

_

Back with the main characters

A large twenty foot long snake tackled Maiku as Naruto charged Orochimaru. "Fuck it bit me!"

"**Kid, I'll see what I can do about the poison."** Bogu spoke and went to work.

'_Alright.'_ Maiku wrestled a tanto out of its sheath on his back and stabbed the snake between the eyes. Its grip on Maiku loosened and it well to the ground. "Alright lets do this!" Maiku fell onto his stomach. "Why does it feel like I had one to many?!"

"**Sorry kid. Couldn't get all of it." **Bogu ignored Maiku cursing at him and laughed.

"Naruto! I can't do shit right now!" Maiku shouted.

"I'll be fine for awhile so don't worry!" Naruto responded. Naruto was inches away from Orochimaru when his punch was blocked by Kabuto. "You brought your bitch along Oro-teme."

"That hurts Naruto." Kabuto pushed up his glasses.

"This is going to hurt a lot more." Naruto landed a punch in Kabuto's gut the brought his knee to his face. "Shit!" Naruto flipped backward to avoid a falling toad. "Aniki you alright now?"

"I think so." Maiku pushed himself up, staggered before settling. "Yeah I'm good."

"You two ok?" Jiraiya asked from the top of his toad.

"'Bout time." Maiku muttered. He drew **Dragon's Fang** as Kabuto charged brandishing his chakra scalpels. "Oh look, bitch came to play." Maiku swung his sword down effectively stopping Kabuto's charge. He let go of his sword and reached out grabbing Kabuto's wrists.

"Hold him still!" Naruto ordered. **"Rasengan!" **Naruto pushed the rotating sphere into Kabuto's chest. Maiku felt Kabuto's body about to move and let go. Soon after Kabuto flew backwards.

"Well that takes care of that." Maiku said. "So, should we help Jiraiya?"

"Nah lets just watch. Besides he's already got help." The two watched as the remaining sanin fought it out. They were awestruck, the display of power was amazing. "Holy shit." They muttered.

* * *

Orochimaru lunged at Tsunade with Kusanagi, aiming it at her chest. It was about to connect when something blonde dived infront of her. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto gripped the blade with both hands, holding it while it was still in his gut. "Watch your hands." He smirked.

Then Maiku's blade came down severing Orochimaru's hands at the wrist. Then he cut his right palm and gripped Kusanagi's handle. "Sorry Naruto."

Naruto grunted in pain as Maiku removed the blade. "Don't worry about it. I can feel Kyuubi healing it right now."

"Oi Orochimaru, what happened to the whole destroy my arm thing?" Maiku held the blade up. "Time to collect your bounty." Maiku charged crossing the blades going for the snake sanin's neck.

He was about a foot away when someone tossed a smoke bomb at him. When the smoke cleared he saw Kabuto standing next to Orochimaru. "Naruto. Next time we make sure the bitch stays down."

"Man that must be a blow to you Orochimaru. Can't do hand seals anymore." Naruto held up Orochimaru's hands. "Bet the old man would love to see these."

"I'll get you for this." He snarled.

"Yeah, you said something like that last time we fought. But aniki and I are still here." Naruto said.

"You'll see. Leaf will burn!" Orochimaru shouted before he fled.

"Yeah whatever asshole." Maiku said as he sheathed his blade.

"You two guys ok?" Jiraiya asked. The toad he was on disappeared.

"Yeah I'm fine. Kyuubi finished, though it's a little sore. That blade had a bit of poison on it and Kyuubi could only absorb so much at time while healing." Naruto answered.

"Are you two insane!?" Tsunade shouted at the two.

"Going with popular belief around the village the correct answer is yes, we are insane." Maiku said in all seriousness. "But they only think that because of the dangerous situations we always seem to fins ourselves in."

"And why do you get yourselves into the situations?" She asked.

"We got to protect our precious people." Naruto said.

"Alright, I'll return with you to konoha." She muttered almost inaudible.

"What! Just like that!?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Someone has to make sure these two stay alive." Tsunade ruffled Naruto's hair. "They are some of the bravest shinobi I have ever met. Not many would willing face Orochimaru."

"Lets go then. We didn't exactly tell anybody we were leaving." Maiku sheepishly laughed.

"Oh shit! I knew I forgot to do something! Ino is going to be so pissed!" Naruto ran around yelling. Maiku just sighed.

* * *

"And another thing!" Extreme yelling could be heard outside the Hokage's office.

"Lets just leave those four alone for now." Hiruzen, on the inside, was laughing as the two chunin accepted their fate. "Glad to have you back Tsunade."

"Can't say I feel the same." She sighed. "So what exactly do you need from me sensei?"

"We want you to take over the hospital. After the Sound and Sand attack we realized that the time off peace had us grow soft. We need to be at our best. So we'll need the beest medical staff to ensure team survival." Sarutobi explained.

"Understood." Tsunade stood up to leave followed by Shizune.

"Could you send in Naruto and Maikeru?" Hiruzen asked. Tsunade just opened the door and threw the two boys into the office before closing the door.

"If she just didn't save our lives I'd be pissed." Naruto said.

"I have another assignment for you two." Maiku and Naruto snapped to attention. "I want you to meet up with team 7. Zabuza." The jounin entered. "You are in to go as well. You're in charge."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The trio bowed.

* * *

Zabuza and team were running hard. Team 7 had a good lead on them. After coming to the town where the race started they took off across the water. "Do you think they ran into any problems?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows. There aren't any rules in this race, anything can happen." Zabuza answered.

"That just means we gotta take care of their problems." Maiku said.

They quickly ran onto the shore and into the forest to begin searching. After about half hour they heard the sounds of battle. "You two check it out." Zabuza ordered. The two ran off leaving Zabuza to work. Soon he came across a runner. _'Hm, thats not team 7's VIP.' _Having read the brief he smirked. _'Looks like you lose.'_ Zabuza grabbed his sword, which Maiku returned at the start of the mission, and attacked. The conflict didn't last very long.

* * *

"Hey teme, need some help?" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto looking down at him. Maiku was helping Sai and Sakura was off to the side being useless as always.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke slapped his hand away and stood up on his own.

"The old man thought it best to send better shinobi to bail you guys out. Now then aniki and I will take care of this." Naruto looked at the enemy. "Hey aniki. It's the guy who stole the Raijin."

Something clicked in Maiku's mind. "Rokushou Aoi, Konoha traitor." Maiku began speaking. "Its time you returned to Konoha. Your head atleast."

"Like some punk is going to stop me." Aoi drew the legendary sword. "With this I can beat anybody."

"Someone will die here Aoi. And I can assure you, it wont be anyone of us." Naruto said preparing for an attack

"Bring it you little punks." Aoi began laughing.

"As you wish." Lightning formed in Maiku's right hand. "Lets make this quick."

Naruto jumped high into the air above Aoi, right arm extended forming a Rasengan. He fell towards the former Konoha-nin. Wind forming around him in a vortex and taking the shape of a dragon's head. Its mouth was open revealing the glow of the Rasengan. **"Shikkyaku Doragon Arashi!" **(Falling Dragon Tempest.)

Maiku closed his fist, lightning enveloping it and it took shape, also of a dragons head. He ran at Aoi, fist pulled back. **"Totsunyuu Doragon Arashi!" **(Rushing Dragon Tempest) Aoi panicked. He could only block one of the attacks with Raijin. He raised the sword to block Naruto, only to have Maiku ram his fist through Aoi's gut, who dropped Raijin. Maiku immediately removed his fist grabbed the sword and rolled out of the was of Naruto's attack, which effectively severed Aoi's head.

Mist filled the area and just as quickly disappeared revealing Zabuza carrying the body of the other runner. "Well done. Seal his head and lets get back to Konoha." Zabuza dropped the body as Naruto sealed the head as Maiku looked over the Raijin, inspecting it and making note of any repairs he'd have to make.

"See you guys back at the village." Zabuza, Maiku and Naruto took off at a sprint.

* * *

Hiruzen rubbed his head. Dealing with council members always gave him a headache, and he had one of the bitchiest people on the council, councilwoman Haruno. Hiruzen was going to tell her off when there came o knock on his door. "Enter."

Three figure strode over to his desk. "Hokage-sama, reporting mission success."

"Very good Zabuza. Anything to report?" The old hokage asked.

Naruto stepped forward. "Hokage-sama. We have acquired the head of Rokushou Aoi." Naruto set the scroll on the desk.

"And in my possession is the Raijin." Maiku said.

"Hokage-sama." Every male in the room groaned and didn't try to hide it. "About that sword. Might I suggest giving it to Sasuke? Better in his hand than in the hands of demons."

"The so called demons you are talking about happen to be sword experts." Hiruzen informed. "And as for giving it to the Uchiha, well that decision is up to its owner." Maiku shook his head. "Well then, no legendary weapon for Sasuke. Anything else to report?"

They didn't get a chance to respond as an angry Haruno began ranting. "Hokage-sama, he is a shinobi under your command. You could make him hand over the Raijin and any other weapons he has on him. In fact a lot of weapons are seal into his family's headstones." Haruno spoke and a few council members who entered and over heard agreed.

"Don't you go near those bitch! Or I swear you won't be leaving with them alive." Maiku threaten. "My family took pride in our work, our seals aren't careless. Even a seal master would have a difficult and long time trying to cancel them."

"I've seen his family's seals cancel all of Orochimaru's seals he placed on his Kusanagi." Naruto said. "You're in way over your heads if you try anything."

"Alright then. Anyone who tries to defile the Yaiba graves by removing their weapons will be dealt with a punishment handed out by the clan head." Hiruzen announced to the room.

"Death." Maiku spoke before using **Shunshin **and left with Zabuza and Naruto.

* * *

"We're back." Maiku announced as he stepped into his home. It was quiet. "Hm must be out on missions."

"Most likely. Village going through a rough time right now. Gotta complete as many as we can. We can not appear weak, our enemies will take advantage of that." Naruto said sitting down at the dining room table.

"Right. Zabuza get the sake!" Maiku shouted. "We're celebrating the return of two of my family's greatest accomplishments."

The three drank all night, un aware of events looming overhead. Somewhere a snake, and else where a murderer, plotted the next events in their plan.

'_Soon.' _They thought. _'Soon it will all com to fruition.' _

_

* * *

_

**24/25 done. will Chigir's quest for Bogu's sword be a success. what is orochimaru planning? (though you probably already know)**

**all come to an end next chapter. so i'll update on my other fics once more, then i'll wrap this up**


	25. The End is Nigh

Peace. That was the feeling he had. Everything seemed to not exist for him at the moment. The only thing that did exist was himself and the woman he held in his arms as the two slept. Maiku would kiss Tenten's neck or the top of her head whenever he would wake. He was lucky, he knew, to have her. She was the most important thing to him.

* * *

Ino looped her arm around Naruto's as he walked her home. They had just finished a walk through the park after a lovely dinner. The couple were talking about their next date when they arrived at Ino's home. Naruto kissed Ino and she stepped back against the door. Naruto licked her lips, asking for entry. She complied and he entered. The two would laugh as they kissed, enjoying the moment they shared. Naruto, for once, was at peace. If only for the moment.

* * *

Maiku sat up. His right shoulder burned. The seal on it was going off. Someone was attempting to remove one of his family's seals, and doing it wrong. He got out of bed, put on a pair of sandals, his sword on his back. He signaled Naruto and rushed to the location of the disturbance.

* * *

Ino had just wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist when his shoulder burned. "Sorry hime. Duty calls." She pouted but Naruto kissed her again. "I'll see you tomorrow." He took off to where he was to meet Maiku, the graveyard. _'God didn't we warn those stupid councilors?'_ As he got closer he could hear distinct roaring. "Aniki!"

* * *

Maiku arrived and was immediately angered. People were defying the Hokage's law. He bit his thumb, went through the seals, and slammed his palm onto the ground. "You know what to do." Maiku grabbed his sword and went to work delivering his punishment. His summons ripped their prey to shreds as Maiku cut and stabbed whoever he could reach.

"Aniki!" Maiku ignored the voiced and kept attacking. "Aniki stop." A pair of arms under his held him still. He tried to get out of the hold but couldn't. "Stop, they're all dead. You've done your job." Maiku kicked one of the bodies.

"Can't they leave us alone? Can't the council just accept a loss?" Maiku sheathed his blade and turned around. It was then Naruto got a good look at him. He was covered in blood.

"They will now that most of their members are dead." Naruto placed a hand on Maiku's shoulder. "Lets go home."

* * *

Maiku stepped inside the shower to remove the blood. He let out a heavy sigh as his body was meet with cool air getting out. He put a towel around him and entered the hall. "Heard there was an incident. Can't believe I missed it."

"Maybe if you weren't passed out drunk on the couch you might have been alerted when I sent out signals." Maiku said. "Anyway you better get a _'decent'_ night's sleep Zabuza. I hear you got a mission tomorrow."

"Yeah I do. Guess I better get going then." Zabuza walked passed Maiku, down the hall and into his room.

* * *

Maiku sat in the center of a large seal painted on the ground. **"Ready for this kid?"**

'_As ready as I'll ever be Bogu.'_ The seal began glowing a bright red as Maiku pumped chakra through it. The room shook as the chakra built. Maiku had a feeling this would hurt later.

The seal then closed in on his sword and gave one final pulse before settling. Maiku opened one eye. "Well, that was-"

**BOOM**

"*Cough* I'd be lying *cough* if I say I *cough* didn't see that coming. *cough*" Maiku was on his back. The windows of the room were blown out, things were scattered everywhere.

"**Well its done. What do you think?" **Bogu asked.

"Its magnificent." The blade was large, he was unsure if he could lift it. Its very appearance screamed demonic. Its handle was two and a half feet long. The blade was split in two allowing a second orange flame like blade to fit between. **(AN: picture on profile) **"Now what?"

"**Now, when that bastard comes, kill him with this."** Bogu said.

Maiku tightened his fists. His revenge was close, he could feel it. "He will get this sword. Not in the way he would like." Maiku changed the sword back and made a few clones to repair the room.

"Was that what I think it was?" Naruto asked as Maiku sat down at the table.

"An explosion? Yes, it was." Maiku began eating the ramen Naruto brought.

"Nice." Was all Naruto said.

"Ramen?" Someone spoke.

"Hey Haku, yeah there's ramen. Help yourself." The ice wielder sat down.

"Did I hear an explosion?" Haku asked. Maiku nodded. "Nice."

* * *

Sasuke was pacing around the Uchiha clan compound. He was still mad about when he saw the two demon chunin on that escort mission and they beat that missing-nin. Also he received word that the council was unable to secure weapons for him. Something about lions and an enraged swordsman.

"Why don't I have that strength!?" Sasuke smashed through a training post with a chidori.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?" Four figures starred down at Sasuke. "Not strong enough? Our master can help with that."

* * *

Maiku sat beneath a tree finished his training for the day. Naruto sat in a branch above him. "Hey."

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Ever wonder why we're here?" Maiku asked.

Naruto answered. "Thats one of life's great mysteries ain't it. Are we the result of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a god, watching over us with a plan. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

"..."

"..."

"What? I meant why are we still here at the training ground when we could be home." Maiku said.

"Oh." Naruto muttered.

"What was all that stuff about god?" Maiku asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Want to talk about it?" Maiku asked. Naruto couldn't answer as Shikamaru approached them. "Hey Shika."

"We got a problem. Sasuke left the village sometime last night." Maiku stood and Naruto dropped from the tree. "I'm getting a team together to go after him. Be at the gate in twenty minutes."

"Got it." The two ran off to get their weapons.

* * *

"You sure the others are gonna be ok?" Maiku asked.

"Shikamaru seemed pretty confident about it. If you want you could head back and check on them." Naruto said. "Aniki?" Naruto stopped and looked behind him. Maiku had stopped for some reason. "Hey whats wrong?"

"Don't worry about him Naruto." A hooded man stepped into view. "Been awhile hasn't it Maikeru? I wonder how much you've grown." The man lowered his hood. He had silver hair and black eyes. He opened his coat and drew a sickle sword.

"Naruto, go on ahead. I'll catch up after I deal with this bastard." Maiku drew his sword and charged the man while Naruto continued his pursuit.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke nice tattoos." Naruto said.

"This is power." Sasuke formed a chidori in his left hand. "This seal is what I need to kill him."

"Seal? You mean the one from the forest during the chunin exams?" Naruto called upon Kyuubi's chakra. "So Orochimaru has something to do with this." Naruto had about two tails of chakra.

"Even that won't help you now dobe!" Sasuke rushed Naruto thrusting the chidori. Naruto caught it like a punch, the lightning not having any effect. Naruto kicked Sasuke away.

"Orochimaru can't give you power Sasuke. Atleast not the kind you need." Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"I'll have absolute power!" Sasuke charged again.

Naruto easily grabbed Sasuke by the throat and hoisted him up. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely, seems it already has. You disgust me." Naruto punched him in the face. "The council gave you everything." Another punch. "Never had to work." Punch. "People throwing themselves at you." Punch. "And this is what you do?" Naruto tightened his grip.

"I lost everything. What could you possibly understand?" He was punched again then dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, you lost everything. But that didn't mean you had to stay alone." Naruto said. "And what do I know? More than you would think. I was born to no one. No family, no friends, growing up on the streets. I got it good now but that was after years of suffering." Naruto said. "Our mission was to bring you back, but I don't think you'll make it." Rasengan formed and was brought down.

Sasuke rolled to the right barely avoiding the destructive sphere. Sasuke got to his knees and pain shot through his body. He touched his neck. _**'Now things are getting interesting.'**_ Kyuubi thought. Two appendages grew out of Sasuke's back.

"Thats a new trick." Naruto said. Sasuke charged up another attack, but it turned black. Naruto formed two rasengans and ran at Sasuke.

"**Chidori!"**

"**Rasengan!"**

* * *

Swords clashed. Sparks flew into the faces of the combatants. Maiku's legs would buckle underneath blows as Chigiri was physically stronger. But Maiku grasped Bogu's chakra. It rushed through him. "You bastard. You will **pay!"**

"So far I haven't seen anything to prove you have the ability to make me pay Maikeru." Chigiri taunted and laughed as he blocked another strike. "Pathetic." Another block, but this time it pushed him back.

"**You want to see** **me at my best? Alright then."** Maiku pumped a large amount of chakra into his sword. It became demonic and radiated power.

Chigiri was drooling at the sight of the blade. "I knew you had it in you kid." Maiku jumped into the air bringing the sword up for a vertical slash. Chigiri raised his blade to block.

"**I'll kill you!" **Maiku yelled. His sword impacted against Chigiri's. The blade cracked underneath the demonic blade. Chigiri was blown back by the force into a tree. **"This is the end."** Maiku stuck his sword into Chigiri's stomach.

"Thats it then? No epic exchange of jutsu? No narrow escapes?" Chigiri coughed out.

"**I'm not one to follow such cliches. I've finally run you through with my blade, thats good enough for me."** Maiku extended his right hand and touched his index and middle fingers to the end of the handle. **"Goodbye uncle."**

_Flashback_

_Maiku was sitting in his office looking over family records. In the files there was information on the Konoha branch and the other branches as well. It was in a file that belonged to Kumo that he spied a familiar name. It filled him with sadness and_ _rage. His branch had been wiped out, by a member of his own clan. For what? He didn't know, but he had a feeling he would._

_End Flashback_

Maiku pushed the blade with his fingers slowly. It went deeper into his uncle's chest. Chigiri made no noise, no sound of pain. **"Its do**ne." Maiku fell to his knees, and cried for his family for the first time.

"**Rest now Maikeru. Your vengeance is over."** Bogu said.

* * *

The two attacks collided. The force blew them both back. **"Come on Sasuke. I thought the rookie of the year had some talent." **Naruto drew his sword and filled it with Kyuubi's chakra. The sword changed. Its handle remained the same, albeit elongated. The guard became an orange fox head, its mouth open wide to fit the blade. A long red katana blade fit inside the mouth. _**'What the hell?'**_

"**Like my gift kit?"** The fox asked.

'_**Its beautiful. Thank you Kyuubi.'**_ Naruto raised the blade holding it towards Sasuke.

"Even now you gain more power than me, why!?" Sasuke asked enraged.

"**There are no reasons I can give to why I'm so strong. But know that I use my abilities to protect those I hold dear to me."** Naruto explained. Sasuke had heard enough and launched a large fireball at Naruto. Naruto cut upward with his new kitsune blade slicing the fire down the middle.

Naruto had a look of indifference as Sasuke charge him with a black chidori. As the raven haired boy got closer Naruto simply moved his sword. Sasuke, in his blind raging fury, impaled himself. **"See, this is what you get. Now get off my sword." **Naruto kicked Sasuke off the blade. **"There's going to be he**ll to pay for this." The sword returned to its normal form and Naruto sheathed it.

"Guess I can't leave you here." Naruto picked up Sasuke's body and went to find Maiku.

* * *

"I see you've finished here as well." Maiku faced the new figure.

"And I see you've taken care of the traitor." Maiku pulled his sword from Chigiri's body and sheathed it.

"Is this him aniki?" Naruto asked

"It was." Maiku picked up the body, sealed it and the broken sword fragments into a scroll. Naruto followed suit with Sasuke's body. "Come on, lets get back."

* * *

Tsunade stood at the gates waiting. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji and Lee had returned an hour ago along with the sand siblings. So she was relieved to see the other two members of the team walking through the gates on their own power.

"Well, where is he?" She asked.

"In there." Naruto tossed her a scroll.

"Your lucky. He was declared a missing-nin two hours ago. I'll deliver the body to Hiruzen, he'll take care of the payment." The two nodded and went to the hospital. First person they ran into was Shikamaru.

"You know I had a feeling you two wouldn't get injured." The lazy nin said to the two when they turned down the hall.

"Where is everyone else?" Maiku asked.

"Well Neji has a few holes in him, Chouji took these special pills, and Kiba took a beating." Shikamaru explained. "They'll be fine though."

"Good to hear. We'll let them get some rest. See ya later." Naruto and Maiku disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared on the Hokage Monument.

"Now what?" Maiku asked.

"I don't know. I guess we just live life and see where that takes us." Naruto said.

"...Hey?" Maiku asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"Ever wonder why we're here?" Maiku asked.

"Now don't start that again!" Naruto shouted_._

_

* * *

_

Seventeen years later

A man sat underneath a tree, he had short brown hair, brown eyes. A scar cut underneath his left eye. A sword lay next to him. On his right leaning against his side was women. She had brown hair tied into two buns, in her arms she held a baby boy. It cooed and laughed as its parents would tickle it. The couple would also look up to watch their other child, a girl with brown hair. She was playing with a blonde boy, who just fell down after a red ball hit him in the face.

"Mina-chan, thats not funny." The boy whined.

"Sorry Nato-kun." Mina apologized and the two continued playing with the ball and filled the yard with laughter again.

"Ah the joys of youth. Isn''t it something aniki?" Someone said.

"Don't let Lee and Gai hear you saying that." Maiku said. "To what do I owe the pleasure Lord Hokage?"

"Must you really call me that? After all we've been through?" The two shared a laugh. "I just stopped by to get Nato. His mother insisted he come to dinner with us. Something about manners, I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."

"Hm, I'll have to mention that to Ino next time I see her." Spoke the woman next to Maiku.

"No please Tenten I beg you!" Naruto cried.

"Relax, she was kidding." Maiku said as he stood up. He took the baby from Tenten so she could stand.

"May I?" Naruto asked. Maiku handed him the baby. "You going to be strong like your old man Yoshio?" Yoshio grabbed one of Naruto's fingers. "Got a tight grip for a little one. The future shinobi better watch out for him." He handed Yoshio back to Tenten.

"So, was this anything you had in mind?" Maiku asked.

Something like this." Naruto watched the children play. "I'm happy with this. I got a family of my own, something I've always wanted."

"God help whoever decides to mess with them. A pissed of you is not something to take likely." Maiku said.

"Hey aniki?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Maiku said.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Ever wonder why we're here?"

"We are here because people need to be protected. And who better than the best right?" The two containers chuckled.

"Well I must be on the way. Nato! Time to go!" Naruto called.

"Alright." Nato gave Mina a hug. "See you tomorrow Mina-chan."

"Goodbye Nato-kun." Mina had a slight blush on her face.

"Would you look at that." Naruto said.

"Kid works faster than you." Maiku laughed.

"Whats that supposed to mean aniki?" Naruto didn't get an answer. "Asshole." Naruto muttered. "Come on Nato your mother is waiting."

"Troublesome." Nato said.

"You've been hanging around with the Nara's to much." Naruto said. "Hey aniki, council meeting tomorrow."

"Got it." Maiku gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"Hey dad, how did you and Uncle Maiku meet?" Nato asked.

"Well son, he saved my life. I needed a friend and he was there. We've been through hell and back together." Naruto then went into detail about a man named Chigiri and his betrayal all because of a demon Maiku had inside him. A demon whose shadow stretched throughout the history of the clan.

**

* * *

**

Its done. Wow I can't believe it I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
